


Dangerous Liaisons/危险关系

by wentail



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom!Erik, CE, M/M, 查万
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentail/pseuds/wentail
Summary: 这场危险关系里，谁先回头，谁就是猎物。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开头套五十度灰梗，偏重精神控制！lz只看过五十度灰开头一点点，昨夜与基友聊嗨，出现该突发脑洞！接下来你将看见霸道总裁charles拿下一个愤世嫉俗的犯罪事件记者Erik的全过程！可保证的OOC！腹黑教授！脆弱少万！等等雷点

他未曾料想到事情的开始，所以只能静待它结束。

 

chapter 1

艾里克正在思索报道如何收尾。这不太容易。于是他花了点工夫，又从头到尾读了一遍他的报道。语言如同冰刀沿着叙述冷静下滑，切割开事情的表面，令真相血淋淋地暴露。他喜欢这样。不带任何比喻，既无夸大也无粉饰，最真实地还原那些现场，还有尸体。“你就是个冷血的混账。”罗根总是这样评价他。他是艾里克在《时报》的编辑。罗根不喜欢他，也从不掩饰这一点。但他无法赶走艾里克，因为他写的犯罪报道很受人欢迎。  
人们恐惧犯罪，因为害怕它发生在自己身上；但又追逐犯罪，发生在别人身上的罪恶可充分刺激他们迟滞呆钝的感官。他们喜欢隔着纸张嗅尸体的臭味。艾里克想着他的收尾，要让观众感觉到危险未曾褪去，无数凶手正潜伏在他们身边，在这座城市。  
电话突然响了起来。  
他工作时不带手机，身边只有一部电话，仅有一两个要紧的人知道号码。艾里克没有立即接电话。灵感稍纵即逝，他想先把它捕捉到自己的纸上。电话铃响个不停，像一只牛虻。最终，他扔下电脑，烦躁地接起了电话。  
“艾里克？”  
是凯蒂，与他合租的室友，一个大学四年级的新闻学在校生。  
“艾里克，是你吗？”女孩急切地发问，后面跟着一连串剧烈的咳嗽。  
“是我。”他语气很冷淡。  
“快回来！”凯蒂咳嗽着，“求你了！”但她不肯告诉艾里克究竟发生了什么。最后，艾里克不得不答应她马上赶回去。结尾没有写完。他阖上电脑，匆匆赶了回去。  
凯蒂在发烧。她双颊通红，不停咳嗽，流着鼻涕。她得了重感冒，不过显然还不足以致命。“艾里克，你昨晚没有回来。”凯蒂有气无力地解释她为何打了那个紧急电话。“我也不想打扰你工作，但是你昨晚没回来……”  
“你可以直接告诉我原因。”艾里克不耐烦地打断她的话。凯蒂转身从她的房里拿出了一沓纸，放在了艾里克面前。他翻了翻，是一堆拟定好的问题。他不由地皱起眉，希望这女孩能给他一个好的解释。  
接着，凯蒂说出了个近乎荒诞的理由：帮她去采访一个生物制药公司的总裁，据说是个年轻的亿万富翁。  
“采访就约在今天下午，但是我现在……我没法去了，”她不住咳嗽着，“争取这么一个机会很不容易……”  
“我看不出来这跟我有什么关系。”他平静地申述。  
凯蒂张大嘴，好像要说什么，最后打了个喷嚏。“求你了，代替我去，求你了。”她坐在他对面，狼狈地用纸巾擦鼻涕，低低祈求他。  
艾里克沉默着，终于从那堆纸里面拈出一张。他出声读出了上面的一个问题。“作为一个年轻的亿万富翁你是否会感觉到压力你通常怎样排遣它。”这问题叫他禁不住冷哼了一声。  
“你叫我抛下手里的工作赶回来就是因为这个？为了次过家家式的采访？”艾里克毫不留情地问道，丝毫不顾凯蒂涨红的面孔，“‘是否有压力怎样排遣’？我都可以代替他回答这个问题。在比弗利山和明星搞淫乱派对？开直升飞机去南极跳伞？投资宇宙飞船好移民外星？或者他喜欢来点特别的，开着核潜艇出海抛尸？如果是最后一个，我还有点兴趣。”  
“如果你不想去，你也不必这么说！”她眼里噙着眼泪——感冒让她比平常多愁善感，艾里克暗想——嚷道，“我也不想打扰你工作，但是只有你能帮我了！”  
他感到一阵头疼。“约翰呢？或者波比？也许找他们比我合适。”  
“不！他们都是些笨蛋，只会把事情搞砸。”女孩变本加厉地啜泣起来。  
艾里克深吸了一口气，他还是得答应她。因为他曾答应了她的亡母要将她照顾好。“只要把纸上那些问题都问完就可以了，我发誓这绝对不会花你多少时间的，艾里克，求你了！”凯蒂可怜巴巴看着他，这是她用惯了的伎俩。  
“好吧。”这事以艾里克投降告终。  
他驾车前往泽维尔生物制药公司的总部，期间接到了罗根一个催稿电话，心情简直不能更糟。他想着那个该死的收不了尾的收尾，突然觉得这次的报道写得一钱不值。也许应该删掉一切重来，让罗根有点耐心好好等着。他恶意地想。  
还有凯蒂见鬼的采访。一个年轻的有钱人。一个继承老爸产业的寄生虫。艾里克现在才想起来，他甚至连他被访者的名字都不知道。对着一个可以想见有多无聊家伙，问上一连串蠢到令人发指的问题？耶稣基督，希望他在他去到之前就变成一具尸体或是一个罪犯。如果这样的话，艾里克会很乐意为他写个专题报道。  
第一眼看到泽维尔公司的大楼，艾里克的脑海里浮现出的是匕首。  
大楼挺立在那里，反射着午后焦灼的阳光，像把直刺向天空的匕首。雪亮，危险。他觉得自己的胃里泛起一阵烧灼的疼痛，混杂着些许令人疑惑的不安。他莫名其妙想到爱琳·怀特，她是他这篇报道里唯一一个逃过死劫的受害者。艾里克去采访她，并成功地说服她回顾遇到连环杀手那一天的情景。  
我下了车。走向他。他正躺在地上，看起来很痛苦。那时……我的胃忽然开始疼，像火在里面烧。  
艾里克走向那栋大楼。  
一切看起来就像一个大型实验室。白色的地板，透明的玻璃墙，如同四面八方的镜子。他感到胃里烧得厉害。  
这地方叫他很不舒服。  
艾里克告诉穿着黑色套裙的女接待，他是来采访的，有预约。女接待有礼冰冷地请他稍候，在确认后，另一名黑套裙女秘书带他上了楼。  
一架直通办公室的电梯。说不定这个人真的会开着潜艇出外抛尸。他侧目，小心打量女秘书，她的嘴唇涂成鲜艳的红，在电梯密闭的金属空间里，和她黑色的裙子形成一种古怪的反差。电梯门阖上后，她突然朝他望过来。艾里克来不及躲开，只能和她对视，任由她打量。  
他暗自反握住夹克衫的袖子。他穿了一件和这里格格不入的夹克衫。  
“兰榭先生？这个姓不常见。你给《时报》写东西吗？”女秘书突兀发问。  
艾里克有些吃惊，但还是及时回应道：“是的。”  
“我叫戴安。”她和气地自我介绍。  
“我看过你的报道。”戴安微笑着说。艾里克不知道她会对他的文章作何评价。他通常不会在意这些，但是现在此刻，一个穿高级套装在这该死的禁欲地方上班的女士，突然对他谈起他的工作。她看起来这那种人，来自富裕阶级，出身于一流学校，拿不菲工资，与那些时时刻刻都在发生的、污秽的流血凶杀绝不会有任何瓜葛的那种人。穷困和死亡对他们只是唇间的一个单词，是葬礼上的悼词和白玫瑰。他恨他重视来自这种人的评价，就像重视陪审团的宣判。  
“很棒。”那双红唇吐露称赞。他不忿地松了一口气，刚想要再说什么，电梯已经停了。  
他们到了。  
戴安把他带到会客室等候。“你可能要等一小会，要来杯咖啡吗？”她问道。他拘谨地谢绝了这个提议。  
艾里克随手拿起那堆纸翻了翻，在第一页的地方，他看到他的被访者的名字。  
查尔斯·泽维尔。  
他念了一遍那个名字，扫过他的生平简介，犹豫着要不要谷歌一下这个人的长相。他没有那么做。  
他想为这件无聊事保存最后一丁点儿新鲜感。  
艾里克抬起头，恰好看见对面玻璃上他自己模糊的影子。旧夹克，牛仔裤，沾着点泥巴的靴子。  
格格不入。他想。  
“兰榭先生，你现在可以去他的办公室了。”戴安的声音响起来。他跟在她后面，走进那扇门。  
这办公室大得空旷，除了可以当镜子的玻璃和地板，还有些同样冰冷的金属艺术品装饰。艾里克喜欢它们的造型，但不喜欢路过它们时看到自己被扭曲的模糊的脸。  
宽大的办公桌旁摆了一盆植物，大概是这整栋大楼里唯一的绿色。坐在桌旁的是个年轻人。他看见艾里克，便站了起来，极为礼貌地对他说：“兰榭先生，请坐。我是泽维尔，你可以叫我查尔斯。”  
他很漂亮。  
棕发卷曲，蓝眼睛，鲜红妩媚的唇。白皙脸蛋上零散分布的雀斑只叫他显得十分可爱。  
这种美丽像一股电流，直接刺激着他的感官。他的皮肤上由此起了一阵颤栗，腹中宛如点燃了一团暗火。  
“兰榭先生？”  
艾里克被唤醒了。他在泽维尔对面的椅子上坐下来，看着他：“我是艾里克·兰榭，代替普莱德小姐过来采访你，泽维尔先生，你只需要……”  
“查尔斯。”泽维尔微笑着打断他，“叫我查尔斯，艾里克。”  
他使他直呼他的名字。艾里克留意到他的穿着：白衬衫，外面套着一件旧毛衣。这就是他的伎俩了。名字和旧毛衣，好让他看来更为平易近人？艾里克掩饰着自己的不屑一顾，点点头，微笑着，凝视他：“好的，查尔斯，你只需要回答我几个问题就可以了。”  
“我会尽量回答，”他答道，随之又补充，“你想知道什么都可以。”  
艾里克轻轻吸了一口气，习惯性地抿了抿唇。他感到有点紧张，下腹的皮肤与肌肉紧绷着。这非同寻常。也许为了缓解着紧张，他叫泽维尔稍待片刻，从随手的包里取出眼镜，戴上。眼镜架在他的鼻梁上，明显的依存感使他自然了许多，至少不再是刚才那种赤身裸体的冰冷感觉了。  
“查尔斯，当你……”他机械地读着纸上的问题，不是没有注意到查尔斯脸上若有若无的笑容。  
他突然很生气。  
艾里克反扣过那堆不能再傻的纸，他迎着泽维尔的视线，说道：“泽维尔先生，查尔斯，我不得不承认，今天来采访你是我计划外的事。”  
“是吗？”  
“我……我没法对着上面的问题问你，那实在是，”他知道今天一定没法拿着满是答案的试卷回家了，“蠢透了。”  
“蠢透了。”艾里克重复了一遍。  
泽维尔点了点头，他正用一种玩味的——艾里克绝对没有看错——眼神看他。“你大可以问你想问的，什么都可以。”他说。  
什么都可以。  
泽维尔突然问道：“你是不是有点紧张，艾里克？”  
他的神经瞬间拉紧了。“你——”泽维尔微笑着，蓝眼睛望着他，“你想不想来根烟，放松一下。”  
他想拒绝，但又觉得拒绝比接受更像一种投降。他应允了。泽维尔从手边的抽屉里拿出一盒香烟，隔着桌子随手一扔，落在他的膝盖之间。他拿起烟，眼神却须臾不离对面的年轻人。  
那是一盒万宝路香烟。薄荷口味。女士的专利。  
艾里克不想出言讥讽他，他不喜欢攻击那些太过明显的，明显到像陷阱的弱点。“你需要吗？”他冲泽维尔挥了挥烟盒。“不，我从不抽烟。”这是他得到的回答。“我本以为这里是禁烟的。”他点燃香烟，理所应当地享用主人递送的烟灰缸——这从不抽烟的人，随地存着香烟和盛烟灰的容器。  
“这里的规则是我定的。”泽维尔说。  
“我毫不怀疑这一点。”也毫不理会这一点。  
烟雾在他指间升腾而起，像一条蛇，或是一条皮鞭。灰色的雾弥散开，在他与泽维尔之间，如同沼泽里有毒的沼气。  
他开始提问了。  
“查尔斯，你很年轻，才二十八岁，就已经跻身于世界上最年轻的亿万富翁的行列，有人说这很了不起，”隔着烟雾，他无法捕捉到他表情细微的变化。这有点遗憾。他只能大略感知年轻人仍保持着温和的笑容，毫无得色，“也有人认为，你只不过依靠继承得到一切。我想知道你的想法，关于这些说法。”  
我想知道。他不放松地看着年轻人。我想知道。  
泽维尔稍作停顿，答道，“我父亲创立了公司，而我，发展了它。”他侃侃而谈，“要比较创立者和发展者的贡献，一时半句说起来比较困难，也许需要一篇引经据典的小论文来佐证——不管怎样，今天都说不完。”  
他说，今天说不完。艾里克暗自咀嚼着他最后几个词。这话意味深长。他与年轻的泽维尔对视，有礼有节，相互试探，以便证明自己并未领会错误。  
“好吧。”他耸耸肩。  
“你念过牛津大学，还拿到了一个……”艾里克翻看手里的资料。  
“基因学博士。”泽维尔微笑着提醒他。  
他落了下风。“很了不起，基因学博士。”他扬了扬下巴，笑容绝非真心，“查尔斯，资料上说一场实验室事故夺去了你父亲的生命——我对此很遗憾——所以你才从研究所回美国继承他的公司，所以，”他期待那双状似真诚的蓝眼睛里能有些别的可分辨的情绪，“你有没有觉得遗憾？”  
“遗，憾？”泽维尔的笑容敛回去一点，他看起来有点严肃了。  
“遗憾。”艾里克把烟蒂摁熄，挺起身体，他是可与那主座之人相抗衡的，“你的学科与管理公司差别甚大，你不得不放弃它，你会为此觉得遗憾吗？如果知道早晚有一天必须要放弃，你还会选择它吗？”  
他越界了。他不该问这些。但是他想知道。  
“哦，艾里克，我的记者朋友，”那张红唇先是沉默片刻，随即吐出感叹，绽出更为动人的弧度，“我该怎么解释？不恰当地说，这和你目前的处境倒有共通之处。”  
“我？”他反问。  
“你专事犯罪事件跟踪报道，现在却要来对我进行这个一个毫无准备的、学生式的访问，但你倒不会为此后悔，因为凡事自有妙处。”  
艾里克皱起眉，提高声音问道：“你知道我——你看过我的报道？”难道这该死的制药公司给每个人订了一份《时报》？  
“不，”被访者双手交叉，从容地置于他线条优美的下颌前，“你上来之前，我谷歌过你，我还有点时间够看完你最近的一篇报道。”  
“你搜索我？”他反问了一遍，暧昧的烟雾已经散尽。  
一阵敲门声暂时引开了两人的注意力。女秘书进来，提醒泽维尔会议时间到了。“我还需要一小会工夫。”泽维尔把她打发了出去。  
气氛重归于剑弩。  
“你的报道写得很好，”他避重就轻地回答之前的问题，“那些事件发人深思。”  
发人深思，这就是他们的评价。他们对着腐烂的尸块有何必要的深思？艾里克抑制着怒气，他想要回击。泽维尔仍旧温和地看着他，忽然他状似无意地伸出舌头，舔了舔上唇。  
他在艾里克的面前，用鲜红的舌尖舔了舔上唇。  
艾里克转开眼睛，他要一个转圜使自己平静下来。他丧失了以言词攻击泽维尔的动力。他压制住自己的声音，让它听来不是漂浮在半空的，又问了他几个公事公办的问题，然后提问开始转向泽维尔的私人生活。  
“你怎样平衡事业和生活的关系？”他问道。  
“我把它们分得很开，事业不会打搅我的生活，生活也无法掺合我的事业。”  
“这不容易。”他耳语一句，继续问道，“查尔斯，我注意到你直到现在都没跟任何人有过确定的关系，为什么？”  
“为——什么？”泽维尔拉长那个问句，发出一声愉快的笑。  
艾里克不喜欢他的笑声，听来好像在嘲笑他的愚笨。“你可是个青年才俊，查尔斯，人人都关心你的桃色新闻，”他假装打趣，“比起桃色新闻更怪异的，莫过于没有桃色新闻了。”  
他这么说话倒好像他们是朋友一样。泽维尔大可以因为他的大胆冒犯将他驱逐出去。在这儿，这个姓泽维尔的人是老大。  
这认知叫他挺起胸膛，带着些许嘲笑迎向那个漂亮青年。  
泽维尔思忖着，他刚想回答，门被敲响了。  
“泽维尔先生，董事们都到齐了，他们都在等您。”是戴安，她带给他的被访者又一个提醒。泽维尔示意她先退出去。  
他为了和他之间的这次无聊访问将会议一推再推。这也许是个暗示。艾里克如此大胆地猜测，他掠过对面玻璃上自己不清晰的倒影——一个富有魅力的年轻男子。  
“艾里克，我跟你谈得很开心，可惜我没时间了。”泽维尔站起身，满面笑容，准备请他出去。  
艾里克也站起身，他手上捏着那些纸。在一股莫名冲动的支配下，他叫住了他：“你还没回答我的问题，查尔斯。”  
泽维尔双唇微启。他猜测那是因为惊讶，或许因为他从未遇到过这么大胆的人。  
艾里克喜欢出人意料。因为经验告诉他，出乎意料才能控制全场。  
“或者换个问题，”艾里克假装漫不经心，步步紧逼上去，“你是同性恋吗？”  
泽维尔困惑地睁大眼，那双眼里纯真的蓝让艾里克有一瞬觉得自己犯了十诫之一。  
不可奸淫。  
可惜，他是个脱离家庭信仰的、彻头彻尾的无神论者  
“你是同性恋吗？”  
“我……”泽维尔再次舔了舔上唇。艾里克贪婪地追随着那道湿润的弧线。“我不知道，因为我并没有同一个男人坠入爱河过。”  
他这么坦诚地回答他的问题。  
艾里克听见自己嗤笑一声，他们之间靠得更紧了，他甚至看得清泽维尔身上那件旧毛衣上的线头。亿万富翁的毛衣线头。  
“那太遗憾了。”艾里克挑起唇角。  
“什么遗憾？”泽维尔看着他，那双蓝眼睛里只有他一个人的影子。  
“因为我是。”艾里克脱下眼镜，除掉那层虚伪的透明屏障。“我是个同性恋。”


	2. Chapter 2

“……总之你这次干得很不错，艾里克。”电话的另一端很嘈杂，他集中精力才能听清罗根的话。  
“罗根，我的老伙计，你的褒扬可真叫我受宠若惊。”艾里克揶揄他的编辑道。  
“不管怎么样……本期销量大增！”罗根的声音时断时续，艾里克考虑还要不要继续跟他说下去。“……简很高兴，她说……”  
简•格雷。  
艾里克明白罗根为何对他如此和颜悦色了。简•格雷，那个红发美女主编，他就是她的应声虫。罗根疯狂迷恋简，简——在他看来——对罗根也并非无意。上帝啊，他们为什么不快点搞在一起，这样他就不用再忍受那些办公室里的汹涌暗潮了！艾里克又想起简有个男友，好像是个摩托车手。艾里克禁不住笑出来了。要是他有天想转行去写罗曼史小说，他会很乐意出点钱向罗根买下他的爱情故事的。  
“罗根，听着，我能理解你的兴奋，毕竟简一整年都难得称赞你一次。不过你最好别让弗罗斯特警探知道这事——我是指简欣赏我的报道——不然我就别想再从她嘴里撬出哪怕一星半点消息了，相信我，她会这样做的，她天生和简不对盘。”  
他完全听不清罗根在说什么，电话那头一片干扰的沙沙声。艾里克不再等待，他挂上电话，一边走进公寓大楼。  
他赶在电梯门关闭之前挤了进去。电梯里除了他之外还有一个白发的老太太，与一个穿着学生制服的年轻女孩。他把手机扔进随身的包里，摘下墨镜，挂在襟前。电梯在六楼停下来，老太太出去了。  
只剩下那个年轻女学生，和他。  
艾里克百无聊赖地看着电梯门上自己的倒影。忽然，他注意到，旁边的年轻女孩正偷偷打量他。  
这事对他一点也不新鲜。他常常被这种目光追逐，至于回应不回应——  
艾里克侧过头，肆无忌惮打量少女的侧脸。雪白的脸蛋，上面有些雀斑。起先，少女慌忙避开了他的视线；过了几秒，她转了回来，羞涩又小心翼翼看向艾里克。  
他勾起唇角，冲她微笑。  
目睹一个人的脸如何因他慢慢涨红是颇有意思的一个游戏——平心而论，他还挺喜欢她，无关于情色。她不合他的胃口。  
电梯再次停了下来，艾里克大步走了出去。  
他刚一打开家门，一个温热的身体就凑上来抱紧了他。个子比他矮得多的凯蒂紧紧勒着他的脖子，他赶在窒息之前甩开了她。  
“你简直太棒了，艾里克！”凯蒂兴奋地尖叫，“那篇访问，访问简直棒极了！你是怎么做到的？”  
“我可是专业的。”他淡然绕过吵个不停的凯蒂，路经沙发时，对着吃剩的爆米花纸盒和可乐罐拧起眉，“凯蒂，把这里收拾干净，再出来时我不想再看见这堆垃圾。”  
“是的，陛下！”凯蒂对他行了个极为夸张的古礼，“准许我成为你的贴身女仆吧！”  
“我可不需要女仆。”艾里克嗤笑一声，走向自己的卧室。在关门前，他回过头，冲凯蒂说：“话说回来，我还得感谢你呢。”  
“什么……”  
他赶在凯蒂反问出口前关上房门。  
他是得感谢凯蒂。艾里克下意识地抚摸过自己的嘴唇，感觉查尔斯的味道和触感还残留在上面。  
其实他当时并没有什么把握，那句深具挑衅意味的话更多出自于冲动。查尔斯完全可以立刻把他轰出去。但艾里克知道他不会那么做。  
没有原因，他就是知道。  
他回忆起当时的画面。就像夏日里突如其来的，酝酿着一场暴雨的乌云。查尔斯终于收起那张和颜悦色的假面具，他皱着眉头——一样很好看——清亮的蓝眼睛里有不明意味的波动在翻涌。他就站在他对面，毫不退缩地瞧着他，一副打算跟他对峙到底的样子。  
查尔斯拿起了电话。有一瞬，他以为他要叫保安。但是查尔斯对着电话，当着他的面，取消了会议。  
我为你取消了会议，你想怎么补偿我。查尔斯轻佻地问。  
艾里克想不出再犹豫的理由。他一秒也没耽误地越过他们之间横亘的那条界限——那张宽大的办公桌——与查尔斯面对面站着。  
他甚至可以看清查尔斯脸颊上幼嫩纤细的绒毛。逆着光线，金黄色，柔软的绒毛。  
你的办公室有没有监控。他凑近那蓝眼男人的耳边，以稍强于气流的声音发问。  
没有。他感觉到查尔斯在缓慢地抽着气。  
是吗？那他们可丧失了一饱眼福的好机会。  
他推了查尔斯一把——他那么配合，毫不抵抗——使他跌进那把他自己那把豪华的，属于总裁的座椅。  
艾里克在查尔斯的目光里，他看不透那目光里饱含的意味，缓缓跪了下去。  
他强硬地分开查尔斯的两腿，跻身其间。他触抚着查尔斯的大腿，隔着那层薄薄的布料。他解开查尔斯的皮带，还有扣子，看着那之间隆起的一块。  
查尔斯•泽维尔，这位慷慨纳税的伟大公民，穿着一条最普通的白色棉质内裤。  
难道他连在这种地方都要平易近人？艾里克心里冷冰冰地嘲讽。  
艾里克低下头，含住他的阴茎，隔着白色的布料。  
他用口水晕湿松散的布料，使它可紧贴在那越来越兴奋的家伙上。他感受着男人的阳具在他潮湿濡热的口腔里完全勃起的过程。  
查尔斯压抑着呻吟，他的喘息又粗又重。  
艾里克以舌头拨开布料，时不时舔上其后的肉体。查尔斯的喘息渐趋于不稳。他抬眼，扫过查尔斯的脸。他双眼紧闭，脖颈后仰出一道脆弱的曲线，潮红的脸蛋上有一层薄汗。  
他含住了查尔斯完全暴露出来的阳具。  
那家伙很大。他提防着，尽量避免使他戳到他的喉咙。舌尖有技巧地沿着阳具本身的脉络滑行，舔过那硬挺。他用牙齿碰触对方顶端时，他听见查尔斯长长地倒吸了一口气。  
他把查尔斯的阴茎完全吞了下去。  
查尔斯压抑不住呻吟了一声，原本落在扶手的双手插入他的发间，紧紧抓住他的头发。他就着他口腔抽插起来。  
他顶到了他的喉咙。这让艾里克生理性地恶心。  
艾里克不再配合，他甩下固定着他脑袋的手，吐出嘴里的阴茎。  
查尔斯睁开眼，无辜的眼睛里还有迷惘的情欲。我来，或者我走。艾里克低声说。查尔斯又咬住了红艳的下唇，他满头大汗，气喘吁吁下只能点头应允。  
新一回合开始。  
艾里克双手用力，将查尔斯的大腿固定住，埋下头，先用舌尖抚慰他两侧的睾丸，那根硬挺的家伙就蹭在他的脸侧。  
他再次含住查尔斯的阳具，着力吞吐起来。那东西戳着他的喉咙。他感到手下的身体在痉挛，他知道查尔斯快高潮了。  
查尔斯想要退出来。他按住了他。他射在他嘴里。  
艾里克泰然自若地起身，他俯视着高潮过后瘫软在椅子上的查尔斯。他当着他的面把他的精液吞了下去。  
嗬、嗬。他的被访对象还不住喘息。这太荒唐了。  
艾里克伸出舌头，把唇边溢出的液体舔进去。  
太美妙了。  
艾里克没有等他，他对着玻璃上的影子确保自己看起来一切正常，然后转身收拾起东西，准备离开。  
我们下次什么时候见面。  
他厌恶对方那种陈述的肯定语气。  
给我你的名片，或者你的电话。  
他回过头，看着查尔斯，嘲讽地勾起唇角。我原以为你无所不能呢，先生。高潮过后，查尔斯的双唇和双颊比玫瑰更妩媚。  
艾里克把他丢在原地，独自离开了。

 

……  
凯蒂告诉他，她要参加派对，今晚不会回来了。  
傍晚，艾里克独自在公寓，享受难得的独处和闲暇。他洗过澡，打开电视，听着喧闹的节目，顺便拐去厨房拿了一罐冰啤酒。  
他在沙发上坐下来，看了一眼手机，发现上面有个未接电话。  
陌生的号码。他想了想，拨了回去。  
“……艾里克？”  
那头的声音温柔徘徊，他知道是谁。查尔斯•泽维尔。  
“查尔斯，”他平静问道，“你怎么知道我的号码？”  
查尔斯在低低笑。“艾里克，艾里克。”他重复着他的名字。“我无所不能。这是你说的。”  
他把玩着啤酒罐，没有立即接话。  
“你现在在哪，艾里克？”  
他把金属罐子扔到桌子上。“在家。”  
“……你自己？”  
“是的。”  
他又听见了查尔斯的笑声。“你想要来我这里吗？我让人去接你。”他说。  
“不。”  
“不？”那边的语气有点讶异。他能想象查尔斯那张甜蜜的脸上的表情：那张不自觉的高高在上、以为胜券在握的表情，出现一道裂痕。“……你不想与我做爱吗？”他的声音压得更低了。  
“不。”  
“……你认识新的人了吗？”  
他想象着查尔斯的失望，抑制不住地兴奋。他觉得自己的下身在充血。“并没有。”我只是不想在你的大实验室和你幽会，像条实验台上的冻鱼。他想。“你来，或者挂电话。”他说。  
“选择题？”  
“不。”  
“等我一会儿。”查尔斯说。“你的地址？”  
“你可以自己找，无所不能先生。”  
“不，艾里克，你告诉我，”查尔斯的声音有点失真，“请求你，告诉我。”  
大约四十分钟后，艾里克的门被敲响了。  
查尔斯西装革履，像是刚从某个商业酒会上临阵脱逃。他也与他的小公寓格格不入。查尔斯抽了抽被冻得微红的鼻尖，他叫他：“艾里克。”  
艾里克微笑着：“请进。”他把他让了进来。  
他站在查尔斯身后，那个长满蓬松棕色卷发的脑袋正好奇地打量着他的室内。“你一个人住吗？”艾里克敢肯定，查尔斯看见凯蒂扔在沙发上的粉色套头衫了。  
“不。”  
他漫不经心否认，一边体贴地帮查尔斯脱下他那件熨帖笔挺的大衣。“和我同居的人今晚恰好不在，所以我觉得，可以与你——”查尔斯转过身，蔚蓝的眼睛直视他的双眼。“偷情。”  
艾里克毫不客气地把手里那件价值不菲的大衣扔在他的地板上。  
他能看见查尔斯的胸膛正随着加快的呼吸明显起伏。艾里克慢慢伸手，抚上查尔斯的领带。他比他要高，可以带着俯视的意味看他。艾里克牵着领带，把查尔斯的脸拉近，再近，直到他能亲吻那红唇。  
他早就想做的事。  
吻以他在查尔斯唇上轻咬出一道伤口告终。他尝到了血的腥味。  
“不要动。”他把查尔斯推向沙发，并警告他，自己起身返回房间。  
他回来时，查尔斯正有些不安地张望。他冲他露出一个微笑。雪白的齿列。  
艾里克单膝压上查尔斯的双腿，附在他的耳边，低语道：“不要动，不要问，按我说的来。”那年轻人犹豫了一下，终于还是服从了。  
他点了点头。  
“闭上眼睛。”他告诉他。  
年轻人的睫毛在颤动。他颇为怜惜地抚摸了一下，展开了从房间里带回的黑色布条，轻轻蒙上那双眼，在脑后交叉，用力，打结，再来。  
变成一个死扣。  
查尔斯时不时会粗喘几声，但他显然在努力维持平静。剥夺了他的视觉之后，艾里克再次轻轻触抚那张柔嫩的脸。他着迷地亲吻带着雀斑的皮肤。查尔斯口唇轻动，像要说话。他把手指轻贴在那柔软的唇瓣上，及时制止了他。  
“不要动，不要问。”他咬着他的耳朵。“否则，游戏终止。”  
离开查尔斯的大腿时，他蹭过他的胯间。那明显的硬挺使他忍不住笑了一声。查尔斯不安地挪动了一下。  
艾里克开始脱衣服。他原本穿得不多，白色棉质T恤和他睡裤——没有内裤。查尔斯的眼睛正冲着他的方向。就算知道他根本看不见，他依然像在被窥视。  
他勃起了。在那盲者的视线之下，  
艾里克赤着脚，踩着冰冷的地板，踏过那件大衣，走到查尔斯身边。他牵起查尔斯的左手，把那指尖含入口腔。  
被夺去双眼的阿多尼斯仰起头，朝他的方向“看”过来。  
他在看。他知道他看不见。  
艾里克拉着那手，沿着他的肉体下滑。唇，下颌，脖颈，肩，胸膛。他感到那手在颤抖，急着想要收紧，好抚摸他。“不准动。”他咬着他的耳朵警告。手的主人僵住了，他再次柔顺地妥协了。接下来，侧肋，腰，胯间。他把他的手放在他挺立的胯间。  
“我硬了，为你。”他冲查尔斯的耳朵吹气。  
查尔斯的呼吸节奏乱了。他张合双唇，失水的鱼一样，却谨遵他们的游戏规则，没有发出一个音节。  
他粗暴地丢开查尔斯的手，转而解开他的裤子，露出他早已勃起的阳具。  
“你这淫乱的——”艾里克的话没有说完，就俯下头，贪婪地含住那件家伙。  
他卖力地舔着查尔斯，直到把他舔得足够湿。然后，他站起来，跨骑到查尔斯的双腿之上。  
查尔斯的头盲目地转动，艾里克下意识地去抚摸他那尖俏的下巴，把一吻印在他唇上。“我要操你了。”他下腹因为兴奋绷得紧紧的。  
没有润滑，刚开始一切并不顺利。他借着留在查尔斯阴茎上口水，竭力去容纳他。很疼。他忍不住捏紧了查尔斯的双肩。  
查尔斯也不好过，他的眉头又皱了起来，牙关轻轻咬着。但他仍旧一个字没说。  
疼痛让他的阴茎有些软了。他却不停下来。这种痛楚让他的头脑从情欲里抽离，他爱这种感觉，俯视他的情欲。他爱这种感觉。  
查尔斯进去了。他包含着查尔斯。他全盘掌握了他的快感。  
等到适应过去后，艾里克动起他的腰肢，上下起伏，用他火热湿润的内部去感受查尔斯的阳具。  
查尔斯抑制不住地呻吟起来。艾瑞克喘息着，他看着查尔斯摊在身体两侧的手握紧又松开。  
“查尔斯，你……”  
他刚刚凑在查尔斯耳边说了一个字，门的方向忽然传来钥匙的声响，他们都还来不及做出任何反应，便有人开门进来了。  
是凯蒂。  
她看着他们，傻乎乎地张大嘴，连尖叫都发不出来。她还跟她的朋友们在一起。“艾……艾里克！”她震惊地、结结巴巴地叫他。  
她的朋友同样傻站着。  
“出去！”艾里克厉声喝道。  
凯蒂还是傻站在那里，直到艾里克重复了一遍——“见鬼！”——她大声诅咒，摔上房门。  
“查尔斯，”艾里克掐着操着他的男人的双肩，“他们看见了，一切，我的一切，我们的一切。”他急促地低语。  
查尔斯喘得厉害。艾里克感觉到自己因为疼痛疲软的阴茎再度硬了起来，卡在他们的小腹之间，直挺挺的。  
“你现在可以动了，查尔斯。”他命令他。  
查尔斯立刻扯掉了蒙着他眼的黑布——湖水一样的眼睛里氤氲着火的欲望——他掐着艾里克的腰，再狂乱毫无章法地揉捏他的臀部，开始毫不留情地向上顶。呻吟从他咬紧的齿缝间流露。  
艾里克抬着查尔斯的下颌，掠夺一般亲吻他的唇。下半身的快感让他的肢体控制不住地颤栗。他缩紧了身体，听见查尔斯一声嘶哑的叹息——  
“艾里克……”

 

……  
只要还有死亡，他就有新的工作。  
“他把他们肢解，再缝合回去，给他们穿上自己做的衣服，摆在路边、树下……他还在他们旁边放些小玩具，像是在模仿洋娃娃下午茶会。”艾玛转动杯里的银勺，把目光由窗外转向艾里克。“你在听吗，艾里克？”她不满地问。  
“你说‘他’？你们确定凶手的性别了？”  
“不，”艾玛停顿了一下，“只是我这样觉得，是个男人。”  
“好吧，你觉得。”艾里克耸耸肩，“但愿你跟副局也这样说。”  
弗罗斯特警探冷冰冰看着他。这个女人随时能把她的目光变成锐利的箭，他讨厌这一点。  
“也许他把这当成了一种游戏。他要彰显完全的控制，所以选择对儿童下手，把他们做成随人摆布的娃娃。也许他是个生活中需要事事服从的人，也许……”  
“棒极了，艾里克。”艾玛讥讽地笑了。“我什么时候需要记者来帮我做罪犯侧写了？你顶好就是把我给你的消息记下来，然后写到你那些狗屁报道里——要是有一个字我不爱看，你就从我眼前永远滚蛋。”  
艾里克感到愤怒，他立刻反唇相讥：“你和我不过互利互惠。你难道不需要媒体加给你的光环？得了吧，艾玛，别否认了，你喜欢被聚光灯照着的感觉。你大可以换个人来，我觉得《邮报》的斯崔克就不错。”斯崔克曾经公开嘲讽艾玛是个花瓶，破案全靠占卜。  
艾玛摇了摇头，做了个休战的手势。“午休结束了，我要赶回局里去。”她一口喝完咖啡，走了。  
艾里克看着她匆匆离开，感觉气稍微有点消了。他当然没忘了他是从什么地方认识这个女人的：某个隐姓埋名的私人小聚会。她那时正挥着自制的皮鞭——被抽到之后的体验绝对难忘——指挥某个西装革履的男人在地上团团转。他和她处于同一种位置上。后来他们又在别的场合见面了，基于某些原因，他们决定合作。事实证明这个决定很正确，他们合作愉快，除了——艾玛对他展现她的控制欲，这点让艾里克很不愉快。  
艾里克整理了从她那里得来的消息。警局里给这新一任连环杀手起了个什么绰号来着？娃娃杀手。他已联系了受害儿童的亲属，采访他们，维持着那副庄重有度的同情悲悯，从他们嘴里挖出最大量的信息。  
他匆匆关上电脑，离开咖啡馆，因为他一会还有个约会。  
和查尔斯•泽维尔。  
他赶到约定的地点时，查尔斯已经等在那里了。“抱歉，我晚了。”他拉开车门，上车，毫无歉意地道歉。  
“我也是刚到。”  
“我原以为你很忙，至少也应是我等你。”  
他通过后视镜，看见查尔斯再次微笑了。不过他没等来他的答案。  
查尔斯把他带到了他位于西彻斯特的家。这是栋殖民风格十足的房子，广大，豪华，暮气沉沉。  
“我还以为，”他顿了一下。  
“以为什么？”车开进大门，绕过中央喷泉。  
“你不太像是喜欢奢华的人。”  
“呵。”他听见查尔斯的轻笑声，“这是我父母的住处。我爸爸……啊，你知道。自从我妈妈上吊之后，我就搬回了这里。”  
“……抱歉。”他嘀咕着。  
他看见查尔斯从后视镜瞥了他一眼，顽皮地挑了挑眉。“凯蒂呢？上次的事不要紧吧？”  
艾里克知道他指的是那件事。他耳朵有点发热。不是羞愧，可能只是因为他不想在着装整齐时说赤裸裸的事。“她很好，只是，”他摸摸下巴，“她吵着要跟你合影，好拿给她那些朋友们炫耀。”  
当然，那之前凯蒂哭着问他，和查尔斯上床这件事是不是他为那篇“那么棒的采访”做出的牺牲。耶稣基督。他只好给了她一罐冰啤酒让她好好冷静冷静。直到他无意中浏览了这女孩的亚马逊购书记录和网页浏览记录——他郑重警告她，要是她再看这些见鬼玩意，他就把她轰出去。然后，她破涕为笑。“那么你们是在谈恋爱了？”她又这样问他。  
“到了。”查尔斯停下车。  
查尔斯在前面带路，路过前庭时，艾里克看见喷泉里四溅的水珠在阳光下闪耀，半裸的少女表情温顺，拿着水罐，坐在中央。  
“艾里克？”  
察觉到他没跟上来的查尔斯回身叫他，那张漂亮的脸蛋又叫他一时失神。  
“这是我爸爸的书房。”  
艾里克的注意力被那个巨大的旧壁炉吸引了，上面摆着些旧照片和杂物，无一例外落满灰。查尔斯走到床边，拉开窗帘，这一下子叫阳光照出空气里漂浮的灰尘。艾里克忽然看见一个棋盘，摆在两个单人沙发之间的小桌上。  
他颇有些惊讶，因为在这个到处是积灰的地方，这旧棋盘竟是干净的。  
艾里克拈起一枚棋子。“艾里克，你在看什么？”查尔斯的问句从后面飘过来。  
“你跟谁在这里下棋。”他问。  
“啊？”查尔斯的声音听来颇为诧异。艾里克听到脚步声。查尔斯走过来。他看看棋盘，恍然大悟地答道：“我有时自己在这里下棋。”  
艾里克轻呵气，“好个哈姆莱特。”他低声说。  
查尔斯耸耸肩，继而，他想到什么一样，愉快地叫住想到别处看看的艾里克：“你现在跟我下一局吗？”  
下棋是他中学时代的爱好之一。艾里克本想拒绝，但是他察觉了查尔斯神情里隐隐约约的挑衅之意。  
“非常乐意。”他说着，在其中一个沙发上坐下来。  
他原先并不太认真，因为他一贯认为自己棋艺上佳。但是很快，他发现查尔斯绝不逊于他。他也是一位出色的棋手。艾里克不自觉地认真起来，他不再顾及查尔斯表情，而是专心思考对策。  
随着棋盘上棋子越来越少，胜负形势逐渐分明——他已把查尔斯逼入绝境，再无生机。  
艾里克至此松了一口气，他忍不住微笑着，抬头去看查尔斯——他双手交叉置于下颌前，玩味地看着他。  
艾里克厌恶他的那种眼神。赢的快乐骤然消失了，他板起脸，面对那漂亮青年。  
“我输了。”那种玩味的神情一闪而逝，查尔斯恢复了温柔的常态。他认输了。艾里克心里却没有一点快感。  
他看见查尔斯自己动手，拿掉了自己的国王。一股冲动下，他摁住了查尔斯的手，从他手里抢走了白色的国王。  
查尔斯神色有些讶异。艾里克没有解释，他端详着手里的国王。  
室内静谧得像能听见时间的脚步。  
艾里克站起身，他走到查尔斯的身边，侧坐上他的沙发扶手。查尔斯只有仰起面孔，才能和他眼神相交。  
他神情严肃地摆弄那枚棋子，坐在查尔斯旁边，一言不发。  
“艾里克？”他叫他的名字。  
艾里克循声向他看去。阳光快下山了，屋里暗了许多。查尔斯的面孔在黯淡的光线下模糊又温柔。  
他抬起查尔斯的下颌，吻上他的唇。  
那个吻很单纯。他只用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇和齿列。  
查尔斯的呼吸急促起来，他摸上了艾里克的腰，下滑到臀部。  
“不。”他终结了这个吻，抬起头，冷酷地拒绝了那个充满情欲的暗示。“不，不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“我该回去了。”艾里克从扶手上下来，走出了那间书房。


	3. Chapter 3

艾里克又跟艾玛通了一次电话，然后坐在电脑前，开始了工作。他反复修改，忘了时间。达尔文敲门问他要订什么午餐时，艾里克才发觉已经中午了。“我无所谓。”艾里克从来不是个在饮食方面挑剔的人，况且他一向觉得便利快餐的味道都差不多。他想了想又补充道说：“帮我要黑咖啡，谢谢。”接着又把头埋回电脑前。午饭送来后，他顺手先打开咖啡，边喝边继续修改一点他觉得仍不太满意的地方。  
咖啡又酸又涩，不过他本来也对它没指望。艾里克改了又改，再看了一遍，才觉得满意了。他没有急于发给罗根。完成工作的欣喜让兴奋，一股热流由心脏涌向四肢，全身泛着懒洋洋的舒适。艾里克才想起来要先填填肚子，但便利快餐已经凉透了，比平时更令人难以下咽。他勉强吃了几口，把剩下的都扔进了垃圾桶。  
接连几天的忙碌，艾里克觉得这个难得空闲的下午应该好好利用。好好吃一顿，然后去找找乐子。他打开通讯录，准备联系他的某个朋友，恰在此时，一通电话打了进来。  
属于查尔斯•泽维尔的号码。  
艾里克的拇指在接听键上方悬空停顿住，他不知道该不该接，就这么任由铃声响着。“有个表格需要你填，艾里克。”进来的是肖恩，一个年轻的实习生。 “……你不接电话吗？”肖恩指了指他手里那个响个没完的手机，好奇地问。艾里克接过他递过来的表格，微笑着用口型道谢，同时接起了电话。  
“查尔斯？”  
“嗨，艾里克。”查尔斯用轻快的语调叫他。不过他没有接着说，两人间出现一段有点尴尬的空白。“我们有几天没联系了，艾里克。”查尔斯再次起了头。他们这几天没有联系，不过之前联系得实在太过频繁了。  
“是啊，泽维尔先生，”他漫不经心地以客套的称呼疏远他，“所以你找我有什么事？”艾里克想象着电话对面查尔斯慢慢涨红的面孔。他暗自发笑，他只是想逗逗他。他们这段时间联系得太过频繁了，简直就像一对情侣——他都没空理会别人的邀约了。艾里克喜欢查尔斯的漂亮脸蛋，跟他在床上也合得来，但是如果说要跟他发展一段长期关系，他还是有点犹豫。  
“艾里克，我直说吧，我想见你。”查尔斯那边听来很嘈杂。  
他把钢笔架在指间转动。“你在哪里，查尔斯？”  
“在公司，拍一支宣传短片，为一种新的基因药物。”查尔斯答他，“有个设备出了点问题，我才有空给你打个电话。”  
艾里克突然想到觉得查尔斯颇为神奇，他好像每次都在他有空闲的时候打来电话。“怎么？他们要你做模特？因为他们请不到比你更漂亮的家伙？”他促狭地问道。  
“艾里克……”他听见查尔斯轻轻笑起来，“我是旁白讲解，这方面我确实是专业人士，基因学方面的。”  
“嗬，”艾里克靠在椅背上，仰起头，伸展脖子，“嗯……我现在该怎么称呼你，查尔斯？也许，嗯，professor X？”  
他故意把声音压得更低些。  
“……Professor X？好主意。”耳语一样的回答。艾里克转动着钢笔，想象着查尔斯说话时口唇开合的样子。  
“那么，查尔斯，告诉我，你真的当过教授吗？有人这样叫过你吗？Professor——？”他的语调拖得很长，刻意又显见的勾引，没等对方回应，又继续说，“你进过大学的研究所，我忘了这一点，所以你至少应该当过助教吧，查尔斯？”  
“你怎么不说话？Professor？”那边一片静默。也许查尔斯的喉结正在难耐地上下滑动。  
“……如果是你坐在台下，我绝无法专心讲课。”  
“也就是说你对你的某个学生起过非分之想啰？”艾里克让自己的语气带了点不屑。不屑的挑逗。  
“只有你，艾里克，只有你。”他的表白过于急切了。  
“好吧，我在台下，Professor，我就在台下……”艾里克停止转钢笔，把它举到唇边，轻舔了一下，凉冰冰的，“哦，不，Professor，你穿得太多了，我要……一件件帮你脱掉，直到还剩一条领带。”  
“我要拉紧它，直到你窒息地勃起。”查尔斯的喘息越来越粗重。  
“Professor？你旁边有人吗？”  
“……有。很多。他们都假装没有看我。”  
“啊……你勃起了？”艾里克咬了咬坚硬的钢笔杆，压低嗓门，“那你实在太淫乱了。”  
“艾里克我……”  
电话那端传来一阵刺耳的电铃声。  
“下课铃响了？Professor，你还没有布置今天的作业呢，”他实在压不住地低低笑起来，“比起黑板，你可能更想把作业题写在我身上，嗯？”  
“哦，艾里克！”查尔斯颤抖着低声感叹。  
“难道我说的不对？你不想用笔把公式记在我身上，让我心痒难耐？”  
“哦，艾里克，”查尔斯在笑，“那会成为一个永远也解不开的难题——没人能在没穿衣服的你旁边解题，至少我不能，我发誓。”  
艾里克忍不住笑出声，他没有说话。  
“你今晚有空吗？”  
没有回答。  
“也许我们可以见个面？”  
艾里克扔下钢笔，他下定决心，却没想到，他桌子上那部应急电话响了起来。他加快语速对查尔斯说道：“我可以同你出去，你过来接我，就在报社对面的咖啡馆，我在那里等你。”他没等对方说话，就挂断电话，接起了那部响个不停的座机。  
“我是艾里克。”  
“我知道你是谁！”艾玛怒气冲冲的声音传过来，“你的手机怎么搞的，你在跟谁聊个没完？”  
“这不关你事，警探。”艾里克冷淡地答道。  
“好吧，不关我事，或者你觉得明天的头条也不关你事。”  
“什么？”他终于正经点了，身上因为情欲带来的燥热在迅速消退，“出了什么事？”  
“什么事？艾里克，你问我什么事！现在都要警探来告诉记者出什么事了吗？”艾玛冷笑，“要不是……好吧，我来告诉你，又出现了一个被害人。”  
“娃娃杀手？”  
“还不确定。”艾玛顿了一顿，“因为手法跟以前不一样，也许不是同一个人，也许——我这么说吧，他可能升级了。”  
“艾玛，你在哪？我现在就去见你！”  
“不行，我现在可忙着呢……天啊，奎斯特帮我拦住副局！”  
一片混乱。“艾玛，艾玛？”他激动地站起来，急促地叫了女警探几声。  
“听着，艾里克，我没时间了……见鬼！”艾玛的声音终于又回来了，她急匆匆地说，“新的被害人年龄超过十八岁，他的大腿消失了……他直接把他的小腿装在他的骨盆下面。天啊，我没时间了，你赶紧过来找你在局里其他的线人吧——我知道你有不少——我赶时间混账！”电话在她狂乱地咒骂声中被猛然挂断。  
艾里克捧着转为忙音的电话，感觉自己兴奋地连头发梢都在颤抖。他扔下话筒，披上外套，带了几件随身物品，一边联系他另外几个相熟警探一边朝门外冲去。在电梯下降的焦急时刻，他忽然想起了一件别的事。  
艾里克迟疑了一下，拿出手机，翻出查尔斯的号码。  
约会取消。  
他打下这几个词，按下发送键。

 

……  
“那天究竟发生了什么，让你连我的电话都不再接了？”  
艾里克扭了扭脖子，这样持续一个姿势躺着总让他感到有点别扭。“如果你看了我最新的报道，你就会知道了。”  
笔与纸摩擦的声音暂停了一下。“抱歉，艾里克。”查尔斯低声说。  
“你在为什么道歉？”艾里克调整着他的脖子，“你本来也不必像条小狗一样追着我。”他看着查尔斯的棕色卷发，“请问——你这画什么时候能画完？”  
他后悔答应查尔斯躺在这里给他当什么见鬼的人体模特了。他这一周都累得要命，再保持一个姿势躺着，简直是折磨。  
“快了。”查尔斯飞速挪动着他的炭笔，扫他一眼，再飞快低下头去，不过仍朝他露出了一个小小的笑容。  
灯光像淡黄的轻纱，笼罩在查尔斯的侧脸上。艾里克沉默着欣赏了一会。查尔斯看起来相当认真，想到他在用那支笔在描摹他身体的线条，代替他的手……  
说真的，他真不该在看到那堆画之后不过脑筋地询问查尔斯是不是也能画他。他没想到查尔斯认了真，更没想到自己昏头到真的答应了。现在他要赤身裸体地躺在这里，摆出僵硬的姿势。  
艾里克不耐地盯着天花板吊顶，再转向装饰墙壁的浮雕，来来回回。“查尔斯，我觉得这场景有点眼熟。”一刻沉默后，他忍不住又开了口。  
“什么眼熟。”隔了有一会儿，查尔斯才反应了一句。他那么认真。  
“嗯……”艾里克忍住笑的冲动，“泰坦尼克！”  
查尔斯呆了一下，也忍不住笑起来，不过他仍没丢掉手里的炭笔。  
“查尔斯，说真的，”艾里克故意一本正经问，“你这里真的没有一辆老爷车什么的？”说完，他先咧着嘴笑起来。  
“艾里克，把你的笑收起来！”查尔斯终于把笔挪离了画纸。“上帝啊，我画不下去了！”他猛得丢开画板和笔，站起来，朝艾里克走过来。  
艾里克从沙发上跳下来，他毫不介意自己在着装整齐的查尔斯面前片缕不着，活动自己的四肢和脖子。查尔斯站在他跟前，唇角勾起甜蜜的笑：“我没有老爷车，艾里克，不过我有一张床。”他灵活地转动那双楚楚动人的蓝眼睛，朝一旁那张宽大到过分的床示意了一下。  
他得意洋洋地。艾里克想。像条捡到骨头的小狗。  
他慢吞吞遛到床边，回头冲查尔斯勾勾手指。查尔斯迅速跟了过来。艾里克忍不住笑，他把查尔斯推倒在床上，想骑上去。  
查尔斯忽然发出一声拉长的痛吟。“怎么了？”他解着他的衬衫扣子，问道。“我的背，”秀丽的眉头紧皱着，玫瑰的红唇抿成一道缝，看起来那么委屈，“很疼，艾里克。”  
他恍然大悟：他之前刚责打了他几鞭子。  
艾里克两手撑在查尔斯的头两侧，俯视着他。他的眼睛里荡漾着碧蓝的水波。片刻，他从查尔斯身上撤开，翻滚到一边，仰面躺下。  
“艾里克？”  
“来啊。”他乜斜了那个漂亮年轻人一样。  
他从查尔斯脸上看到一个惊喜的表情。真难以置信，一个像他这样的人，会因为这种事惊喜。查尔斯撑在他身上急迫地解衣服时，他百无聊赖看着深红色的床帐低垂下来的顶。  
挂着天鹅绒床帐的床，看起来就像十八世纪的古董。查尔斯吻着他的颈边，慢而温柔。艾里克有点走神。他想到查尔斯喊痛的表情。难以置信。查尔斯愿意领受他的鞭子，他也只不过是试探性地提出来。看着这个亿万富翁背对着他，露出脆弱的背，领受他的责罚，他简直……兴奋地难以自抑。  
这个高高在上的人。商业界精英新贵，杂志封面的主角，上帝的宠儿，心甘情愿跪在他脚边，使他鞭打他。除了兴奋，他也许还感到些别的，他说不出来。  
他感觉查尔斯在开拓他的身体。他把他的两腿分开，一条架在肩上，一条压向一边，让他的私密部位彻底暴露。他感受着查尔斯的进攻，开始按捺不住地喘息，呻吟，盯着床帐顶的视线慢慢失焦。  
查尔斯没有忘记抚慰他。通常情况下，他不喜欢这个体位，但是这次，查尔斯的温柔使他很快勃起了。他把腿缠在查尔斯的腰间，故意压到他的伤处，听到他压不住痛苦的抽气。查尔斯的节奏很好，他觉得自己快感在不断累积。  
快高潮时，查尔斯俯身吻他。他夺去他的空气。这让艾里克有点不习惯，他不安地扭动。查尔斯用手抚着他的颈边，温柔，缓慢，再稍稍加重力道……  
他痉挛着身体，把体内的属于查尔斯的部位绞紧，射在两人之间。查尔斯的高潮几乎与他同步。  
事后，查尔斯从他身上翻下来，两人并排在床上躺了一会，一直到呼吸平静下来。在这寂静的，灯光昏黄的室内。  
艾里克从床上下来，感到查尔斯的精液顺着大腿内侧流了下来。他原本不甚在意，但是当他回头看见查尔斯——他也赤身裸体，正目不转睛盯着他。  
艾里克突然觉得耳朵有点发热。  
他迅速地、寥寥草草地擦拭了一下，穿回自己的衣裤。查尔斯也坐起身，他拿起床边的睡袍披在身上。“你要回去吗？”他问。  
艾里克听出他很失望。  
“你可以留下来，艾里克。”  
他摇摇头，“不，我不想。”  
“我……”查尔斯走过来，低声说了一句话。  
艾里克没听清他说什么，他偶然一样扫过那幅被丢在一边的画。他牢牢盯着它，随后，把它拿在手里端详起来。  
查尔斯凑过来。“怎么样？”他有点紧张地问他。  
出色的画作。查尔斯精妙地抓住了他的面部轮廓和五官特征，显然，他受过良好的训练。只是他的表情……艾里克很难形容这个出自查尔斯之手的表情，他张着眼，口唇微启，茫然，无助，听天由命——  
“这是我的表情？”他平静地问。  
“这个，”查尔斯耸耸肩，“你刚才躺在那里，让我突然想到……想到密莱，啊，就是奥菲利亚，我一时忍不住，照着那幅画——”  
“奥菲利亚？我使你想到她？”  
查尔斯的笑容敛去了。“艾里克，你怎么了？这只不过就是一幅画。”艾里克突然觉得这光线太昏暗，叫他他无法分辨查尔斯的表情，叫他无法看清那其中的真意。“得了吧，艾里克，别这样，你把我比成哈姆莱特，你当然是奥菲利亚！”那红唇开合，好像在开玩笑，可他直觉地从那双蓝色眼睛里读出些不一样的东西。  
他无法分辨。  
艾里克又看了查尔斯一眼。他平静地把那张画撕成两半，叠起来，继续撕开，直到成为一堆捏不住的碎片。  
他把碎片砸在查尔斯脸上，面无表情地看着那些雪花一样的纸片旋转，落地。  
“别再画这种无聊的画。”他警告他。“我一点也不喜欢。”  
查尔斯平静地看着他，从头到尾，没说一句话。


	4. Chapter 4

轰鸣而来的摩托车在他跟前停下，骑手摘下头盔，他才认出来那人是查尔斯。  
查尔斯的穿着跟他以往的作风大相径庭。他的眼神掠过包裹着对方被皮裤绷紧的大腿和臀部——现在更吸引他的，是对方胯下那辆哈雷摩托。  
“我不知道你还爱好骑这个。”他忍不住抚摸了一下那闪着暗紫色金属光泽的油箱。  
“驾驶。”查尔斯微笑着纠正道。“我爱好驾驶。”  
“爱好广泛的亿万富翁。”  
艾里克心不在焉地拿话搪塞着，目光完全无法从那辆摩托上移开。金属的强壮巨兽。查尔斯，，这唇红齿白的小甜心儿，他骑在上面简直就像美女与野兽的翻版。他为自己幻想中的场景得意了片刻，这笑容即刻被查尔斯所觉察。  
“你在笑什么，艾里克？”  
他耸肩，不掩饰自己的笑容，对问题也不置一词。查尔斯没有继续逼问。他摇了摇头，棕色的卷发在傍晚的风里颤抖。“你要试试吗？”他问。  
“试它？”艾里克竭力掩饰着内心的跃跃欲试，冷静反问。  
“不然还有什么。”查尔斯的答腔暧昧又湿滑。  
艾里克没有立即回答。他的眼珠缓慢地在查尔斯的脸和摩托间来回，他假装要选择一个更恰当的答案。  
“你怎么知道我会骑摩托？”他突然问。  
“你房间那些杂志，我看见了。”查尔斯颇为自然地回答，他的表情总是能让人轻易相信他的话。“再说我看到你的摩托驾照了。有一次，在你付钱时，它就在你钱包里。”他冲艾里克狡黠地眨眨眼。  
在艾里看来，这明显是挑战。  
“你还在犹豫什么！”查尔斯已经跳下了摩托，让出了驾驶座。他还顺手把那顶暗紫色的头盔抛给了他。  
他已经没有拒绝的余地了。  
就在他骑上摩托前。“等等。”查尔斯忽然叫住他。艾里克回过头，只见查尔斯脱下他身上那件黑色皮夹克递给他。“穿上这个。”  
很合身。  
艾里克有点疑惑，但查尔斯很快解答了这个疑问。“这是我爸爸的。”他解释道。“我出门前临时决定骑这个，一时找不到合适的衣服，所以，”查尔斯露出红唇后雪白的牙齿，“你的身高和我爸爸的差不多，我穿这件太大了。”  
他没法怀疑他。准确来说，他没时间怀疑了。  
“来吧，我们出去兜一圈，然后——”漂亮年轻人把声音拖长，“去你家！”  
艾里克迫不及待地跨上摩托，戴上头盔。查尔斯在他身后坐好。那具温热的身体紧紧贴在他后背，查尔斯的手臂有力地圈紧了他的腰，他那被皮裤紧紧裹着的下半身——  
“查尔斯，你就一个头盔？”  
“哦，见鬼。”查尔斯喃喃抱怨道，他把手贴上前额，皱起眉头。  
艾里克挑眉，“今天还是算了吧。”  
“不，艾里克，反正只有一小会儿，这里离你家近得很！”查尔斯立即抗议道，“我们不会被抓住的！”  
“可是你却叫我戴头盔。你的命远比我的要宝贵啊，泽维尔先生。”他还是忍不住要嘲讽一句。  
“艾里克，”查尔斯说话时，温热的气流在他颈窝里徘徊。“我相信你的技术，你是信不过你自己吗？”  
艾里克抑制不住地感到一阵颤栗。  
“我从不自我怀疑。”他傲慢地答道。  
“好了，兰榭先生，好了，”查尔斯的声音里有隐约的笑意，“我的命运现在在你的手里了。”  
艾里克发动摩托，带着查尔斯，驶向暮色。  
钢铁的巨兽咆哮着，在少人的街道狂飙突进，带来一阵飓风。艾里克喜欢这感觉。他觉得自己变成了一把可以击穿空气的利剑，挑战一切有形或无形。任何人都无法追上他，也无法掌握他。只要他愿意，就可以穿透一切！他又感到查尔斯靠在他的背后。漂亮年轻人紧紧搂着他的腰，存在感无从忽略。这让他多少产生了些和平常不一样的感觉：他既成了利剑，又是盾牌。  
他的血液在血管里加速。荷尔蒙给了他无限力量。看看吧，他要让查尔斯看到，他值得他的性命交付！  
他很值得。

他们在他住的公寓楼前停了下来。  
查尔斯先下了车。“你简直，哦，艾里克，你太棒了！”那声音不似往常的冷静，有种醉酒的歪斜感。他双瞳放大，额头上一层薄汗，看起来兴奋异常。  
艾里克摘下头盔，他没法掩盖自己得意的笑。“那你为何不为我尖叫，公主殿下？”他摆弄着头盔，嘲笑地瞥着查尔斯。他从来知道自己的魅力在哪里。  
“我会给你补偿的，一会儿，骑士先生。”查尔斯伸出手指，暧昧地磨蹭他下巴上的胡茬。  
他舔了舔上唇，扳过查尔斯的下颌，从玫瑰上夺去一个亲吻。  
也许已经到了把他和查尔斯的关系提到台面上来的时候了。  
他想先提这事。也只能他先提，因为他要为这关系定规则。  
密闭的电梯里只有他和查尔斯两个人，查尔斯正伸长脖子看着数字按键。老天数字案件有什么可看的呢！他打量着查尔斯露出的一段白皙脖子。  
刚才飙的那一小段路根本不足以填平他被唤起的欲望。他着迷地望着查尔斯雪白的颈子，幻想一会应该在哪里留下齿印。  
电梯停了。  
他们一前一后在走廊上走，查尔斯突然叫他：“艾里克。”他暂停了开门的动作，有点奇怪地看着对方。  
“关于……奥菲利亚的事，”查尔斯支支吾吾地说，“我，嗯，我觉得得跟你道歉。”  
“哦，”他耸耸肩，“我已经忘了。”  
那次性爱之后，他们不欢而散，隔了几天，他又接到查尔斯的电话。他俩心照不宣，都不提那档子事。他们都想假装它没发生过。  
后来，艾里克也觉得自己的反应过激了。  
那不过就是一副画。他对自己说。也许真的像查尔斯说的，他不过是凑巧画成了那样。  
老实说，他也有点后悔就那样把画的碎片扔在查尔斯脸上。但他可不会道歉。  
查尔斯不再说话，他看着他转动钥匙，打开门。  
“哦，上帝啊！”  
沙发两个正在缠绵地接吻的两个人迅速分开——其中一个女孩，凯蒂，震惊地看着他们。  
“不是上帝，是我。”艾里克干巴巴地说。这简直就是上次那件尴尬事的重演，只不过两人调换了位置。  
“见鬼的，你怎么回来了！你不是幽会去了吗？”凯蒂从沙发上跳下来，她赤着脚，边拢头发边冲他尖叫，当她看见他身后的查尔斯时——  
“哦老天爷！你是……查尔斯！”她瞬间忘了她的头发，用那类于歌剧女高音的好嗓子吼道，“查尔斯•泽维尔！上帝！”  
“凯蒂，他才不是什么老天爷，鉴于你是个犹太教徒，旧约上帝才是你的……”艾里克边说边朝里走，当他看清沙发上的另一个人时——  
“凯蒂？怎么回事？她……丹尼尔呢？你什么时候换口味了？”他皱着眉，瞥了一眼棕发女孩。  
“我跟他分手了，艾里克，这有什么奇怪的，纽约天天有人分手，天天都有人发现比起异性更喜欢同性！”她不满地嚷嚷。“嘿，查尔斯，我叫凯蒂，上次……那次实在太糟了！现在我们可以重新认识一下，我，凯蒂•普莱德，这家伙，”她指了指一旁的艾里克，“艾里克的表妹。”  
“你好，凯蒂，我叫查尔斯，看来你早知道了。”查尔斯微笑着，风度翩翩地和凯蒂握了握手。  
“哦，天啊，真不敢相信我居然握到了你的手！”凯蒂又尖叫起来，“你知道吗查尔斯？我超喜欢你的脸！”  
“是吗？我很荣幸……”  
艾里克忍不住把视线撇向一边。他问查尔斯：“你要咖啡还是啤酒？”  
“啤酒。”查尔斯迅速转过头，看来他也疲于应付。  
“我也要！”凯蒂欢呼，“给罗杰也拿一罐！”  
当艾里克拿着四罐啤酒回来时，看见查尔斯跟两个女孩聊得正高兴。他停顿了一下，留意着查尔斯的表情。他看起来俊美过人，连闲聊时都不失风度，他知道怎么跟这些和他不同阶层的人打交道，知道怎样使自己看起来更加平易近人。  
他走过去，在查尔斯身边坐下，打开一罐啤酒递给凯蒂旁边的女孩，又给了查尔斯一罐，第三罐留给自己。  
“我呢？”凯蒂楚楚可怜地问。  
“你自己开。”艾里克冷酷地回答。  
“不！”她哭丧着脸，倒在沙发上，把靠垫捂在脸上。艾里克不理会她，他冲那陌生女孩展示了一个善意的微笑：“艾里克•兰榭，凯蒂的表哥。”  
“你好，我听凯蒂说过你很多次，”这女孩染了一头白发，左边耳朵上至少打了五个耳洞，“我叫玛丽亚，你也可以叫我罗杰。”  
“……罗杰，”他掂量着这个名字，“我以前没有见过你？你什么时候跟凯蒂认识的？”  
凯蒂从沙发上爬起来。“你肯定认识她前男友，就是波比。”  
艾里克被他的啤酒呛到了，他咳嗽着，好不容易咽下口里的液体。“你踹掉丹尼尔把上了波比的前女友？”他尽量使自己的声音听起来没那么吓人。  
“艾里克，你这样说对罗杰可不礼貌，”凯蒂打开自己的啤酒，“况且，我是从波比手里把她撬过来的！”  
艾里克觉得把查尔斯带回家真是个错误。  
“哦，艾里克，你怎么这时候表现得反而像个老古董？我还以为你多少会理解一点！”凯蒂倒靠在罗杰身上。“你没见过她打鼓——她加入了一个摇滚乐队我刚才说过吗查尔斯——简直，”她像每个恋爱中人一样傻咧开嘴笑，“简直太性感了！我没法形容，但我知道就是她了！你不敢相信我们才认识两天……”  
“两天！”他重复道。  
“别露出那副表情，艾里克，你就是这么宽于律己严于律人。两天有什么可惊奇的！你难道没经历过？那种干柴烈火……哦，我忘了，你应该是最知道的吧。”她说着，暧昧地瞧了一眼查尔斯。  
他听见查尔斯低低的笑声。  
“查尔斯，别管他，我们之前说到哪里了？”凯蒂带着胜利的笑容扫视过她的新女友和她哥哥的新男友——她自以为的。  
“艾里克，他十六岁时。”查尔斯提醒她。  
“就是这里。”凯蒂喝着啤酒，她脸色泛红，“他十六岁来到我们家，那时我还是个小孩子，刚开始还每天都黏着他，我太单纯了，你不知道他，他简直——他要把一切都放在掌握内。我妈把我交给他，他觉得自己成了女童军指导，每天吹着哨子叫我起床！”  
除了艾里克，所有人都笑起来。  
她的话越来越多。“我妈妈是他姨母，我们移民来美国的时间不长，他之前一直和他养父住在一起……”  
“凯蒂，你喝得太多了。”艾里克打断她。他抢过她手里的啤酒罐，扔进垃圾桶。  
凯蒂冲她女友翻了白眼“看啊，他又生气了，因为我说了不知道什么不该说的话！”  
艾里克站起身，朝他自己的房间冲去。  
凯蒂冲他的背影吹了声口哨。  
艾里克在他那个小阳台上抽烟，他听见轻轻的关门声，查尔斯走到他的身边。  
“你怎么了？”他问他，“你妹妹很有趣，我很高兴认识她。”  
艾里克看着夜空，没有星星的夜晚，偶尔有蝙蝠飞过。  
“跟你的家人聊天很有趣，我很久……”  
“查尔斯，听着，”他下定决心，熄灭烟，“我得跟你说清楚。”  
查尔斯转过脸，认真看着他，他的脸有一半都处于黑暗的笼罩下。  
“我不希望……我直说吧。查尔斯，我喜欢跟你上床，也想继续目前的关系，但是我不想让你过多地涉入我的生活圈。”他斟酌着用词。“你最好……我不想看见你和他们有来往，凯蒂，或是其他我认识的什么人。”  
他避开查尔斯的眼睛。他的眼睛那么纯真，纯真到他无法看透。  
“我当然知道了艾里克……”他听见查尔斯慢慢回答。“我不会做任何你不愿我做的事。”  
“查尔斯，”他像头被困的雄狮，摇着头，内心充满无名的焦躁，“你为什么……你可以不用这么无条件，我们并不是非彼此不可。”  
艾里克完全凭借冲动讲出这话。他觉得他必须得说出来，就在今晚。他不明白查尔斯的地方。他们不是非彼此不可。查尔斯不是非他不可，他大可不必这么委曲求全。  
夜枭拍着翅膀在他们头顶飞过。  
“因为我挺喜欢你，艾里克，不仅限于床上。”查尔斯声音一如既往的柔软，“你要知道，我答应你的一切，都绝对出自我的本心。”  
“我发誓。”查尔斯抚摸着他的手指。  
艾里克想不出什么应对的话。  
“那现在，我们该干什么？哦，我忘了，”查尔斯总是能用笑容轻而易举迷惑他，“我好像还欠你一个补偿，骑士先生？”  
他终究无法拒绝，查尔斯的诱惑。


	5. Chapter 5

他们的关系持续了两个月左右，在夏天即将开始时结束了。  
艾里克对这个结果不甚吃惊，因为他早已料到查尔斯并不如他表面那般纯真无害。查尔斯任由他主导他们之间的关系。艾里克无法否认，他享受这个，享受这上帝的宠儿对他几乎无条件的奉从。然而人之行事必有目的，概莫能外。查尔斯绝不会是特例。他在内心居高临下，俯视一切，等待查尔斯露馅。  
端倪终于出现。  
那一天晚上，他在庆祝瑞雯拿到新闻摄影大奖的酒会上喝得酩酊大醉。瑞雯•达克霍姆是他大学时代的少数朋友之一，一个年轻又才华横溢的摄影记者。当然，几乎没人知道，瑞雯是他第一个，也是最后一个女友。“艾里克，老朋友，”瑞雯那时已喝得醉醺醺，“再见到你我真是太高兴了，哦，我他妈多久没见你了——一年？还是两年？”  
“不过半年，瑞雯。”他提醒她道。  
“上帝啊，才半年！”瑞雯咯咯傻笑着。“你知道吗？我在那里，炸弹每天擦着我的头皮飞过去，我他妈——哦，见鬼，哦！”她突然抱住艾里克的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里嚎啕大哭起来。“还能再见到你真是太好了，艾里克……”她哽咽着说。  
艾里克心不在焉地轻抚她的背，以示安慰。说真的，他一点都不奇怪瑞雯会冲到前线去。他于大学时某次课上结识了这个金发女孩。很快，他们发现彼此志趣相投，性格相仿。瑞雯常常讥讽他过于愤世嫉俗，其实她与他不相上下。她热衷于参加各种反战反歧视游行示威，再用照相机把一切记录下来。他喜欢这个女孩。他们短暂地在一起了一段时间，只不过——幸好他们的友谊保持了下来。艾里克很庆幸这一点。  
“艾里克，艾里克。”瑞雯靠着他，自言自语式地反复叫他的名字。突然，她又怒气冲冲地甩开了他，一脚踩上桌子，大吼道：“来啊，来啊，都看这里！”她在众人诧异的目光里，像个女马尔斯一样气宇轩昂。她弯腰拉扯艾里克，直到把他也拉到桌子上跟她并排示众。  
“看啊，看我，看我们——如果明天我要死，那么今天就得是我的婚礼！”她扭头亲上艾里克的唇，在四起的口哨里举起酒瓶，“来吧，我的婚礼！和随便什么人——就和我身边这个自以为是的混账！”  
“你这英俊的混账——”  
瑞雯拖着他，陷入长吻。起哄式的鼓掌和老掉牙的婚礼进行曲。艾里克不介意这些——只要瑞雯开心一点。他托起她的面颊，投入进这一个无关情欲的吻里。  
他们从桌子上下来，瑞雯紧紧抱着他，不断抽泣：“艾里克，谢谢你，我爱你……”  
“我也爱你，瑞雯。”他做梦一样安慰她。  
“艾里克，艾里克……”她的神情变了，像是暂由幻梦脱身，一种严肃的，充满预言性质的——  
“你变了。”她说。  
艾里克莫名其妙。他那酒精微微麻痹的大脑又抓住了一刻清醒。在那一瞬间，瑞雯仿若女巫，异教神借其口对人宣读祂的口谕。  
他想继续问下去。但他能问什么？瑞雯又灌下去了半瓶酒，她揪住他的衣襟，擦拭眼泪。“为什么改变你的人不是我？”她可怜巴巴笑着，带着鼻涕。  
她喝得太多了。艾里克暗想。他怎能把她的话当真？  
他们即刻又投入巴克斯的欢宴，一杯接一杯，一瓶接一瓶。艾里克对于后来的记忆甚为模糊，他大概还和不知道什么人跳了贴面舞或者接吻，男人或女人。他记得他跟什么人上了床。  
整个就像一场梦，他和什么人在做爱，在某个黑暗的深渊内。他目不能视，耳不能闻，身体却异常敏锐兴奋。蛇缠上他的脖颈，夺走他的空气，把他逼进比深渊更可怕的窒息。他反抗，在窒息中高潮，然后……  
他打了电话。  
艾里克睁开眼，查尔斯阖着眼，睡在他身边。  
幸好没有头痛。他懒洋洋打量了一圈房间，不是他那一眼就能忘到边的小公寓，这是查尔斯在西彻斯特的家。  
查尔斯的呼吸绵长而匀称。他阖起那双比蓝宝石还要夺目的眼睛，睫毛柔软地卷翘起，随着他的呼吸有规律的起伏。他们经常同床，却几乎没有共枕过。准确来说，清醒状态下的艾里克很不喜欢和什么人睡一张床的。  
因为睡眠是种脆弱的状态，他无法与人分享。  
和查尔斯是意外。艾里克看了一会儿，忍不住要抚摸那头棕色的卷毛。让他联想起天使。  
查尔斯睁开眼，他迷迷糊糊地问：“艾里克……几点了？”  
已经快八点了。  
“见鬼，我晚了。”艾里克飞快地翻身下床，但他没找到自己的衣服。  
“艾里克，你不会忘了你昨晚吐得多厉害了吧？”查尔斯半坐起来，轻佻地问他。  
他不记得了。艾里克赤裸地站在房间中央，感觉糟透了。  
“我给你准备你衣服了。”查尔斯指了指一边，他看见那上面摆着长裤和衬衣，“你可以穿这个。”  
“这是谁的衣服？”他一边穿一边问，“不可能是你的，你的尺码我穿不合适。”他在猜是否又是查尔斯爸爸的遗物。  
“我让人给你准备些衣服，总会派上用场的。”查尔斯眨眨眼。  
艾里克没说话，他对着镜子整理衣服。  
“谁给你打的电话？”他突然问。  
“你。”  
“我们上床了吗？”  
他从镜子里看见查尔斯调皮地挑高眉毛，“当然，”他说，“你非要在开车时给我口交。”  
艾里克抓抓头发，他真的不记得了。  
“然后我不得不在路边停下车……”  
上帝保佑他什么都不记得了。艾里克想。  
“你吐了我一身。”查尔斯接着陈述。“幸好你不是在给我口交时吐出来的。”他庆幸道。  
“我很抱歉。”  
他听见查尔斯愉快的笑声。艾里克顿了顿，他回头，皱着眉，对查尔斯说：“下次再接到这种电话你可以不用理会。“  
“为什么？把你放在那儿怎么办？吐别人一身，或者——嗯？”可恨的笑声。  
“你可以叫凯蒂来。”  
“可我没有凯蒂的号码。”查尔斯的表情甚为无辜，“再说她抬不动你的，艾里克。”  
他顿了顿，出门前，对那个蓝眼男人说：“查尔斯，不管怎样，谢谢你，你原可以不用这样做的。”  
查尔斯愉快而悠闲地把双手枕在头发凌乱的脑后，他笑着冲他点点头：“不要紧，我很乐意为你效劳。”  
艾里克来不及细想这事的前因后果了，他要还赶去报社。  
他到得刚刚好，达尔文告诉他，罗根正在找他。  
罗根和往日一样，发型精心打理过，时时刻刻叼着一根粗长的雪茄。他问他：“你找我有事？”  
“格林多案进展得怎么样了？”  
“如果你不像这么耽误我时间，下午之前我就可以交稿了。”  
“很好。”罗根从嘴里拿下雪茄，派头十足地吐出一口烟雾。“赶紧去干活吧。”  
“你找我就是为了这个？”艾里克很烦躁。  
罗根耸耸肩，“昨晚你的电话打不通，我怕你扔下稿子跑路了。”  
艾里克压着怒火转身，就在他要关门的一瞬——“艾里克？”罗根忽然叫住了他。他不耐烦地又转过身。  
“你这里，呃，怎么回事？”罗根嘲笑地在他自己脖子靠后的地方比划了一下。艾里克不自觉伸手摸了一下。“你跟你男友干得太激烈了？难怪你不接电话。”他从容抬身，抖掉雪茄灰。  
“见鬼！”他咒骂了一句，退了出去。  
也许是个吻痕什么的。见鬼的查尔斯。  
接下来的一整天，他都在自己的办公室。晚间，他驾车返回自己的公寓。凯蒂果然不在。自从她交了新女友，回来住的次数已日渐稀少。艾里克觉得他很快就要恢复愉快的独居生活了。  
他不得不用一面小镜子查看自己的脖子侧后面。  
他心里诅咒着查尔斯，诅咒着酒，诅咒着瑞雯，当然最该诅咒的是他自己。如果不是他喝得那么醉，是绝不会允许查尔斯在那种地方弄出痕迹的 。  
然而，他在那里看到的，却并不是吻痕。  
那是一个掐痕。

 

……  
他一眼就找到了艾玛，她穿着无袖白色连衣裙，坐在一个最显眼的位置上。当然，她也是整个餐厅最显眼的女人。  
“艾里克！”她看见他时，皱起眉，“……你打扮得像个怪胎。”  
他穿着一件黑色高领衫，好把脖子包起来。艾玛的话叫他下意识地摸了摸那个地方，那个掐痕的位置。  
艾里克没有回答。“娃娃杀手怎么样了？有进展吗？”他坐下，漫不经心岔开话题。  
侍应过来问他们是否要现在点菜。“冰酒怎么样？”直到最后，她才想起来询问他的意见。艾里克有些不满，但他没有反对。  
“毫无进展。”艾玛继续抱怨起刚才的话题，“他已经停手两个月了，这很反常。”  
“也许他有了其他的心理寄托，”艾里克说，“找了个神父什么的。”  
“你呢？你在跟进格林多案吗？”  
艾里克看着她，没有否认。  
“难以置信。他居然会这样做，他一直是个老好人。菲力•格林多，他带过我，我去他家吃过晚饭。”女警探顿了顿，“还记得我那天带了一瓶好酒——他妻子年轻又漂亮，啊，他还不到四十就有了肚腩——我们分享了那瓶酒，那天过得很愉快。我一直记得。”  
“你去过现场吗？”  
“没有。”艾玛看看他，“我甚至没看那照片。”  
艾里克摩挲着手指骨节。“他在他妻子后面，用枪贴在她的后脑勺上，嗙——”他比划出一支枪的形状，向着艾玛，“一枪掀掉了她半个头盖骨。她手里还拿着一块面包，他们的早餐。”  
侍应送上汤。艾玛慢慢转着调羹。  
“他们刚搬进新居，她没有外遇，和旧邻里关系良好，是个典型的好太太。他为什么要这样对她？现在人人都在关心这个。”  
艾玛放下调羹。“艾里克，我这么说你也许不信。到现在为止——从听到菲力杀了姗妮又自杀的那天起——我就没再问过这事。我现在连电视都不开，因为里面铺天盖地都是这事。我只看了你写的。我只想看你写的。”  
“谢谢你……”他铺着餐巾，没有把话说完。她在称赞他吗？称赞他忠实地反应了她前导师兼同事的最后二十四小时？  
“我第一天跟着他出完警，他告诉我他到现在都还没对人开过枪，以后也不想对人开枪。过了不久，他就调到后勤部门去了。如愿以偿。我想他一辈子可能就开过那两枪。”  
“你想让我写进去吗？”艾里克忽然问。  
艾玛对他摇晃了一下酒杯，“你很了解我。”  
艾里克不置可否。“他们的小女儿，安娜，说他们那天早上因为烤箱的摆放方向争执了几句。”  
“你去找他们的女儿了？”  
“不。”艾里克望向他们隔壁桌的一对情侣，“我给格林多的母亲留了电话，她前天给我打电话，说看过我的报道，她想叫我把那天的事的原原本本写出来。”  
“烤箱？”艾玛笑了一声。  
“他们吵得很厉害。”艾里克又开始观察第二对情侣。“她吃过饭，上了楼，然后，听见枪声。”  
他们几乎没动盘子里的食物。  
“艾里克。”艾玛忽然叫他。  
他看了她一眼。  
“你有点变了。”她的眼神不再是他熟悉的利箭。“……你跟以前有点不一样了。”  
艾里克看向他的餐盘，缓缓摇了摇头。“你的错觉。”  
“不，艾里克，我了解你恰如你了解我。”她说道。也许是为了缓和沉重的气氛，她的口气轻快了很多。“以前你早就开始抨击了，从政府制度到警察心理健康，虽然你报道里总不那么写，但是你心里那么想。艾里克，你报道的感觉也有点变了……比以前稍微温情了一点。”  
“你今天才像大海一样温情。”他嘲笑她。  
“只是一点点。”她微笑。“除了我，大概没人看得出来。”  
艾里克再次抚摸过他颈后那个掐痕，下意识地。  
忽然，艾玛凑上了上来，她夸张地吸了吸鼻子。艾里克赶忙向后躲了一下，他的椅子被朝后顶了一下，相对巨大的声响引来旁人的侧目。“你进来时我就想问了，”她笑着说，“你换须后水了吗？”  
“什，么？”他摸了摸下巴。  
“我闻出来了，你三年都没换过，同一个牌子，从我认识你就在用。”艾玛颇为得意地说。“我对气味很敏感。”  
“得了吧，你又不是警犬什么的，别太自信。”艾里克勉强开了个玩笑作为反驳。他想起来了。查尔斯在他的架子上留了一瓶备用的须后水，他大概是拿错了。  
“你以前还从来不穿这种裤子，这种高级面料的，你说这是什么来着？”她说，“什么什么的阴谋，很左派的说法——”  
那条裤子是那天从查尔斯那儿穿来的。  
“别太自信的是你，艾里克。”艾玛微笑着，愉快地啜饮杯中的酒液，柔和的灯光软化了她冰雪一样凌厉的美。“你总是这样，以为带着杆猎枪就是猎人了。”  
“别用些无聊的比喻，你难道见过带着猎枪的兔子？”  
艾玛摇了摇头，她的表情里多了些让艾里克很不舒服的东西。“只有这样的猎物才更特别，艾里克，你说不是吗？”

 

……  
艾里克一直以工作为由拒绝与查尔斯见面。事实上他工作确实很忙，但还不至于没有喝咖啡的时间。  
查尔斯的电话再度打进来时，他刚刚完成格林多案的专访，正想晚上去喝一杯放松一下。他犹豫了一下，还是挂断了查尔斯的电话。  
出外采访，很忙。  
他用消息的形式拒绝了他。往常查尔斯会放弃，但今天，他简直是锲而不舍。艾里克干脆关上了手机。  
桌子上的座机响了起来。他接了起来。  
是查尔斯。  
“艾里克？你为什么不接电话？”查尔斯很急，但他的声音依然柔和，“……你为什么说谎？”  
艾里克坐直身体，他关心的是另一件事。“你为什么有这个号码，查尔斯？”  
查尔斯没有立刻回答。轻轻的呼吸声在电话间回荡。  
“我问了凯蒂。”  
艾里克吞了一口气。“你越界了。”他想起了那件事，他终究需要质问他。“查尔斯，你喜欢窒息性爱吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我发现我脖子上有个掐痕，醉酒那一天。”他平静地指出。“我也还记得一点。你应该知道，我不喜欢这个。”  
“你因为这个生气？”  
“不。”他答了，又想起一件事。“你还告诉我，你没有凯蒂的号码。”  
查尔斯不再说话。  
“……你还有多少谎话，查尔斯？”他问他。他无法再维持平静了。“你不必这样，如果我们合不来，你可以提前告诉我，没必要委屈自己。”  
“艾里克，不是你想的那样！”他如愿听到听筒那边的声音严肃急迫起来。  
“不是哪样？你没说谎？”艾里克顿了顿。“查尔斯，抱歉，我不是故意这么说的，我只是……我没法再相信你表现出的样子了。”  
一片寂静。  
“查尔斯，我直说吧，我们完了。”  
这句话冲口而出，他突然感到有点漂浮的不真实感。那个清晨，查尔斯枕着胳膊笑的样子忽然浮现在他眼前。  
“一切结束，”他闭了闭眼睛。“游戏结束，泽维尔先生。”  
查尔斯挂断了电话。  
他扔下听筒，没挂好，忙音响过，剩下一阵刺耳的单音。过了一会儿，他忽然像头暴怒的狮子，扯下整部电话，冲着门砸了过去。  
有人敲了敲门。是肖恩。“出什么事了，艾里克？”他问道。  
“没事。”他背对着肖恩，“我需要个新电话。”  
从那天起，他们没再联系过。


	6. Chapter 6

罗根告诉他，他那篇关于警察杀手的深度报道入围了新闻大奖。艾里克对他真心实意的祝贺敷衍了事。事实上，近两个月来，他一成不变地餐饮饱腹，为工作四处奔波，偶有闲暇也不再有兴致出外猎艳。  
像个只适合棺材的吸血鬼。  
一天，艾里克驾车途径哈德逊河，听见由河上传来的汽笛声。河流带来的空气夹杂着水腥的味道，分外潮湿濡热，黏滑感胶着住他赖以呼吸的管道，淫荡得像色情杂志上肆无忌惮敞开的下体。他这才对夏天的到来有了直观的意识。腿间潮湿的、粘腻人的夏天。湖里飘荡着的绿色水草。  
他最近开始疑心他的工作。他把这归咎于格林多案。  
格林多案甚至让他丧失了一部分兴奋的能力。他有可能拿到新闻大奖，就算只是入围，也可算为一种肯定了。艾里克从不掩饰自己的自负。他从不认为自己需要任何奖项来向人证明他的能力，而且只要想到那种被筛选的感觉，他就十万分不乐意。实际上，若是他拿了奖，他倒是有可能拒领。拒绝送上门的冠冕的感觉简直使他兴奋得寒毛倒竖。也不仅仅是这样，毕竟他从事这工作，多半是因为愿意去深究极端罪行背后的深意，虽无上帝之全知全能，若有所有视角的补充，他也暂可揣摩这位伟大造物主的审判真相。一切都是揣摩，怎可由人造的王冠加冕？艾里克也常暗暗嗤笑这想法，他亡母的虔信给他打下了洗不去的精神烙印，就算沦为一个后天的无神论者，他也无法做到彻头彻尾的纯洁。  
格林多案却在动摇这一切。  
它完全是一场看不出理由的审判。艾里克越是深入这一切，这感觉就明显。到后来，他陷入了一种古怪的悖谬感里。他的上篇格林多案追踪报道引发了不满，有些人写信到报社投诉他。罗根劝他淡出这件案子，专心去跟娃娃杀手——这位连环杀手如今又闪亮复出了。艾里克也是这么做的。只是，他做过一个梦。在那个梦里，他飘荡在那间他探访过无数次的，警官开枪掀掉他妻子天灵盖的房间。酱料、碗碟、桌椅……一切都在它们该在的地方，正如一个你目睹过无数次的平凡之家。亲切，平庸，无限适于享受和忍受。他在十岁前有过的家的样子。艾里克坐在那桌子旁，他看见姗妮拿起一片面包，她在说话，他听不见。菲力提着枪，从她背后走来，一言不发。最后一幕无人目击的场景。冷冰冰的枪管抵住他的后脑勺。艾里克慢慢转过头。  
他看见查尔斯。  
艾里克从梦中醒来，冷汗淋漓。他记不得自己有没有反抗，或者查尔斯有没有开枪。  
他路过哈德逊河，是为赶赴一场宴会，作为瑞雯的男伴。他嘲笑了瑞雯一场，因为她一贯表现得鄙视这种名流云集的宴饮。“我在汽油弹漫天乱飞的战场呆腻了，要转向另一种战场，换换口味。”她苦笑道。“尝试从内部击垮这个无义的消费社会——也许我早该这么做了。”  
他眨眼。“我不去。”  
“艾里克，这是正义在呼唤盟友！”瑞雯振臂高呼。  
“你的选择多的是，你可是位新晋的明星人物。”他说。“那些想挎着你的胳膊的义愤人士简直多得不胜枚举，比如弗莱明。”  
“可我想在义愤人士中选择一位最英俊的，那就是你了。”她搭上他的臂弯，低声诱惑。“来吧，艾里克，你不想跟我站在同一方阵地上打得共同的敌人屁滚尿流？就像以前我们常做的那样。”  
于是他答应了她。  
可这宴会比他设想的还要无聊百倍。男士女士，无论肤色高矮胖瘦，都油光水滑的体面，穿着无可挑剔的端庄正装，酒杯里荡漾着少许美酒，说些冠冕堂皇的场面话，背过身去窃窃私语。很有些阔佬或名流想要来结识瑞雯——不过为她漂亮丰腴的外表，再加上一个大加粉饰过的勇敢传说。一剂绝好的调味品。艾里克想。她上学时一直嘲讽那些海报故事里的女郎，现在也要变成其中之一了。  
但她还是与众不同。达克霍姆小姐故意选了粉红色的套装，把自己打扮得像一只为他人过感恩节的火鸡——相较之下他那套铁灰色的合身西装简直媚俗到令人发指。他应早料到她的打算，好打扮成一株翠绿带刺的仙人掌以便呼应。他还在暗自后悔，瑞雯已在一边撩起金发，翘着尾巴询问议员对本国为政治目的引发局部地区骚乱的看法。  
艾里克目睹她把所有前来搭讪结识者轰击得走投无路，终于如愿成为索多玛的盐柱，乏人问津，自得其乐。她在角落的长桌旁大吃大喝，嘴里一刻不停歇。艾里克倒没有胃口：她有趣的吃相就能叫他饱了。他默默啜饮着杯中酒，在远处的一群“苍蝇”——瑞雯刚刚为他们取的代号——里看到一个熟悉的人。  
查尔斯•泽维尔。  
泽维尔先生正与几个原装绅士相谈甚欢。艾里克一时无法把眼睛从他身上移开：因为那里有他未曾见过的，查尔斯的另一面。他的穿着同旁人一样熨帖得体——不再是他那件装模做样的旧毛衣。不知道他是不是还穿着白色棉布四角裤。艾里克心里冷笑。查尔斯跟那些人畅谈着，不时有共同的会心大笑。他是如此的如鱼得水，因为他本来就属于这里。这个以虚妄伪作为土壤的热带雨林。他把他骗得团团转，看着他表演，还假作配合。想到这，艾里克就无法抑制怒气。查尔斯到底不是一通电话，他不能轻而易举就将他扣掉。近两个月来，他竭力避免想起查尔斯，又总不知不觉揣度他在自己身上的用意。最后，他不得不承认，是自己输了，查尔斯装得很像，叫他自以为能全盘掌握他，其实，他把自己的另一面捂得严严实实，这实在——  
叫他浑身发烫。  
查尔斯还是片等待拓荒者的宝地。艾里克贪婪地盯着他，突然后悔那么早就结束了关系。他本可以留着他，再有点耐心。  
查尔斯忽然转过头，他没来得及躲开，视线与他直直交汇。他冲他露出一个甜蜜的笑容。不知出于何种力量的支配，艾里克也冲他勾起唇角，并遥遥举杯。  
查尔斯同样快乐地举杯，饮下杯里的香槟。  
“你在看什么，艾里克？”问句从瑞雯咀嚼食物的间隙里发出，“那个人？你认识他？”  
他还没来及解释，只见查尔斯已告别他的生意伙伴，径直朝他和瑞雯走过来。“嗨，艾里克。”查尔斯走到他面前，跟他打招呼。他又转向瑞雯：“达克霍姆小姐？幸会幸会。你是位杰出的女士。”  
“我不认识你。”瑞雯赶着咽下食物，尖刻地说。“艾里克，你来介绍吧——天啊我真受够了，这里苍蝇到处乱转！”  
“你无需认识我，我只是个无名的生意人。”不知是不是他的错觉，查尔斯若有若无地飘了他一眼。  
“泽维尔先生如今掌管一家制药公司，他是位亿万富翁。”他干巴巴的解释与查尔斯的客套同时响起。  
“制药公司？这很有趣。”瑞雯扬起下巴，“我知道你们把那些还在实验阶段药品免费在某些国家分发，以便获取相关数据，妙啊，一个绝大的人类试验场，同类相残的绝佳范本。”她打了个饱嗝。  
艾里克突然想叫她闭嘴。  
查尔斯脸上却没有显出任何尴尬，他甚至依然保持着微笑。“我倒从未听闻我的公司有这样奇想的计划。事实上鄙公司正在研发基因药物，要是修正什么基因能起到遏制人类自相残杀冲动的效果，我很乐意率先投入研制相关药物。”  
“听听他的回答！”瑞雯咯咯笑起来。“我倒有点喜欢他了。”她指了指查尔斯，对艾里克说。“艾里克这种无趣到极点的家伙到底是从哪里认识你这种妙人的？嗯？”她说着，当着艾里克的面，冲查尔斯抛了个媚眼。  
艾里克抿紧了唇，他知道自己脸色肯定难堪极了。  
“艾里克？”查尔斯带着笑望向他，又看看瑞雯。“一个亲爱的老朋友。我们是老朋友了。”  
“老朋友？”  
瑞雯望着查尔斯走远的背影，怪声怪气模仿起他的语调。“我看是老情妇吧！”  
“闭嘴，瑞雯！”他低吼出那句他早该说的话。  
达克霍姆小姐完全不理会他。“你真叫我失望，艾里克。你怎么会跟这种人混到一起。”她不再是那种吊儿郎当的调笑，她在认真斥责他。“你比以前变得多了，为了他？呵，老实说，我真没料到，你居然转行去当辛黛瑞拉了。”  
“瑞雯！”  
“你还想否认？你真该自己看看，你看他的眼神！”她说完这话，便摇晃着她的火鸡屁股走开了。  
艾里克紧握酒杯，力道几乎能把那纤细的颈握碎。他的目光发狂似的在宴会厅里乱转，追着查尔斯的背影。  
所有的事情都与查尔斯无关。他睁着那双婴儿一样无辜的蓝眼睛，与人攀谈，觥筹交错，窃窃私语，让年轻的女士们面若朝霞。  
他该用什么眼神看他！  
也就在这时，雅诺什拍了他的肩膀。一开始，他并未认出他来。直到他自报家门，艾里克才认出此人是他大学时代的某位同学。“你怎么会在这里，艾里克？”雅诺什的手指若即若离地滑过他的肘窝，“不过我很高兴能再见到你。”  
“我同瑞雯一道来的。”他并不怎么想跟他说话，他还在看着查尔斯。  
“哦，那个激进派女人！”他谈起瑞雯的口气叫艾里克很不高兴。雅诺什在大学里追求过他，瑞雯与他发生过许多不快。除此之外，他还跟那时一样油头粉面得叫人反感。艾里克本想绕开他，但是他又看见了查尔斯。  
“雅诺什，我想去盥洗室，这里让我闷得要命，你想跟我一起吗？”  
他突如其来的调情话叫雅诺什颇有些受宠若惊。他忙不迭地和他一起退席。艾里克只留意了查尔斯，他其实一直没再朝他这边看一眼。  
艾里克感到难以言喻的失望。  
他在去盥洗室的路上就把雅诺什轰走了，他只威胁他要打爆他的鼻梁，就让他夹着尾巴跑了。艾里克没有回宴会厅，他真的感觉胸闷，想去洗个脸。  
有人来到与他相邻的那个水龙头，在他身边慢条斯理地洗手。  
艾里克抹了一把脸，抬头，在对面的镜子里看到查尔斯的脸。“嗨，我的老朋友。”他双手撑在台子上面，克制不住地用那个嘲讽的称呼叫他。  
查尔斯平静地洗手，优雅地甩掉水珠，再用手帕抹干它们。“艾里克。”他也用镜子看他。“你给他口交了吗。”  
他平静地陈述了个下流的问句。  
他还没来及反应，查尔斯已经转身走了出去。  
他侮辱了他。他的大脑起先一片空白，而后被冲天的怒火冲昏。愤怒是一股岩浆，途径之处烧得他理智全无，寸草不生。每个毛孔都会呼吸一般张合，每根毛发都在颤栗。  
艾里克不再犹豫，他要做一件他早该做，或者说是早想做的事。  
他卷着雷霆烈焰重新冲回宴会厅，把正与人交谈的查尔斯拽出来，冲着那张漂亮的面孔来了一记老拳。  
嗬，辛黛瑞拉。  
惊叫，拉扯，还有照相的咔嚓声。  
他力大无穷地甩开那些试图阻止他的手，再度冲上去，把想要站起来的查尔斯打倒在地。  
一。二。三。  
他足足冲着他的脸打了四拳，才被人拉住。两个迟到的保安把他架住朝外拖，他没有挣扎，只是一直盯着查尔斯。  
有人把他扶起来，有人为他擦拭血迹。  
就在他被人群挡住前，艾里克看见，查尔斯被鲜血模糊的脸上，露出了一个扭曲的笑容。  
他明白，那正是为他而来。

 

……  
他觉得瑞雯应当称赞他：就算他没打扮成一株仙人掌或是别的什么怪胎，他也为她找回了场子。作为一个宴会破坏者，他甚至做得比她本人还要好得多，她真正应当好好谢谢他。  
艾里克不知道自己是怎么开回去的。他梦游一样穿过那些街区，路过来时的河畔，没出车祸简直就是奇迹。  
凉爽的夜风把他吹醒了些。  
回到公寓，打开灯，家里没有人。他把自己摔在沙发上，开始回忆刚才的事。  
他揪着查尔斯的领子，在大庭广众之下，把这伪君子的面具揍掉了。  
被河风吹掉的愤怒卷土重来。  
艾里克烦躁地随手打开电视，一对漂亮的年轻人正在做戏，他转了台，一个嘻哈打扮的黑人在说唱，再次转台，这次是某个小国家的内乱新闻。  
无可发泄的愤怒被压向他的内心，在某个不恰当的时刻，莫名其妙地一股脑变成了性欲。  
污浊的热先是徘徊在他的腹部，随着血液的推动分布到他的表皮。  
艾里克已经有一段时间没有这种欲望了。  
他的欲望抬了头。他脱下裤子，大剌剌张开腿，就那个姿势开始抚慰自己。  
他费劲地取悦自己，撸动自己的阳具，搔刮着顶端。随着快感的堆积，他的呼吸不稳起来。他茫然地盯着电视机，被俘虏的士兵和流离失所的平民在枯黄的平原上仓惶地停留，那画面落在他的视网膜上，却无法激起任何反应。  
肉体的兴奋叫他瞳孔紧缩。他眼前只见得一片模糊。艾里克不愿意闭上眼，因为他可能会看到查尔斯的脸。  
就算睁着眼，查尔斯那张沾着血的脸还是浮现在他眼前。  
他射了出来，在他看到那张虚幻中的面孔时。  
射精的疲惫使他一时无法起身。他在沙发上又休息了一会，才站起来，直接赤着下体走向浴室。  
他一大早就被瑞雯的电话吵醒了。  
“艾里克！”她尖叫。“我听说昨晚的事了！”  
“……什么？”  
“你可真是个好样的，”瑞雯欢呼，“我的老板大发雷霆，他准备开除我！”  
艾里克揉揉他的鼻梁。  
“你还是原样，这么喜欢意外。”她哈哈大笑。“我马上就要重新爱上你了！”  
“你被开除了？”  
“佛罗里达，加州，阿拉斯加，你比较喜欢哪一个？”  
“什么？”  
“我被开除了，现在我有的是时间。我想和你一起去……艾里克，你会陪我的吧？”瑞雯保持着一股不知从哪里召来的自信，这样问他。  
“我哪里也不去，我没有假期。”他冷淡地答道。艾里克突然想起一件事，不知道罗根是否得知了昨晚的事。  
“得了吧，艾里克，我知道你至少已经攒了两整年的假期。”瑞雯揭穿了他。  
她又磨了一会儿，最后，他同意陪她去迈阿密呆三天。  
他的假期得到了批准。  
在临出发的前一天，艾里克回家比平时晚很多，因为他去酒吧呆了一会儿。他承认他有找人打一炮的想法，但最终没有成形。  
因为他没找到合意的猎物。  
不过有一件好事，那就是自从他揍了查尔斯，他就没那么在意这个人了。  
这当然是件好事。  
他把车停进停车场。停车场一个人都没有，一片死寂。  
艾里克把车倒进停车位，停稳当，下车。他忽然听到背后一阵细而快的脚步声。不安的预兆。因为他之前并没有看到有任何人在这里，不可能有人这么快绕到他背后。  
除非他一直在那里。  
艾里克猛得回身，一个人影正要扑到他身上。袭击者带着黑头罩，他手里拿着件东西，看动作是正准备插进他的脖子里。  
他牢牢制住袭击者的胳膊，这人显然不是他的对手，被他往后甩了出去，重重撞在车门上。  
他手里的东西掉在地上。是个针管。  
艾里克顾不得别的，他一步冲上前，提起这人的衣领，一把撸下他的面罩。一个陌生的长着尖细鼠脸的男人。“谁派你来的！”他咬牙切齿地问。  
但他太骄傲轻敌了。  
艾里克根本没有留意到，他的身后，还有第二个人。  
他的后脑猛得一痛，连叫喊都来不及，就直挺挺摔了下去。他头晕眼花躺在地上，任由一人将那针管内的药物注射进他的静脉。  
艾里克的双耳嗡鸣，眼前还有模糊的物象，他感到有人抬起了他。  
这是绑架。艾里克迷糊地想。大概过了没几分钟，他陷入了最深沉的黑暗。


	7. Chapter 7

艾里克对黑暗有种畏惧，这是他从未曾对任何人说起的。他耻于谈及此事。因为这并非与生俱来，而是有人通过后天的训练使他习得的。  
睁开眼睛的一刻，他产生了瞬间的错觉，好像又回到了幼时呆过的那个柜子里。不过这里明显不同——他至少可以透过柜子的缝隙窥视外面。这里只是黑暗。  
寂静。除了黑暗什么也没有。  
起初，艾里克头痛得厉害。他坐在那里，头脑里不断闪过某些片段性的回忆。停车，袭击，反抗，偷袭。剧烈的头痛让他由胃部泛上来一股作呕的不适。他双手揉压着额头，待那痛苦稍有缓解，便试图把记忆的碎片缀起来。  
他在停车时遭到了偷袭，有人打昏了他，把他带到了这里。一切记忆都显得可疑。他隐约记得那些人往他的静脉里注射了东西，有可能是麻醉剂，导致他头痛的元凶。  
艾里克举目四顾，黑洞洞，什么都看不见。他感觉自己左脚踝上多了件冰冷的异物，用手摸过去，是个金属圈。他惶惑地抖动了一下左脚，黑暗对他报以一阵铁链条相击的喀拉声响。  
一个脚镣。  
他猛然站起身，困兽一样朝前冲了几步，那条锁链很快被拉紧，拽住了他。他站在那里，茫然环顾黑暗，一切徒劳无功。他忍不住大吼了一声，除了声波撞上四壁还回来的冰冷的嗡嗡声，什么都没有。  
“有人吗！”  
艾里克明白这种叫喊不过是无用功。但他还是喊出来了，果不其然，没有回应。他静待了片刻，突然发了狂一样回身踹向那张他刚离开的床。  
除了疼痛的脚，什么都没有。  
疼痛在他的额角跳跃。他喘着粗气，又在原地站了一会，终于返回刚才的地方坐下。脚镣随着他的动作发出单调的音节。  
喀拉。喀拉。喀拉。  
他坐回那张床上，刚才的发泄让他的头脑稍微冷静了下来。他的双手支撑在体侧，触手之处是无温度的金属材质。谁对他做了这事？出于什么目的？这两个问题占据了他的思维。他苦思了一会，没有结果。他最终决定先摸清这囚室的内部。艾里克顺着边沿朝后摸索，约有三尺的宽度，尽头是墙，直角拐弯，长度约有六尺。他站起身，在被容许范围内走动——那道锁链大概有七尺长。这样已足够他摸得到囚室的四壁。他竟然在角落里摸到了一个带水箱的马桶——除了这个，再无其他。  
艾里克回到原处，摔坐回那张床板上。这次他躺了下来，双手交叉枕在脑后。他丧失了时间的概念，不知现在离他被绑架已经过了多久。不过不管怎样，他都无法赶赴与瑞雯的约会了。倘瑞雯发现了他的失联，她必会报警，警探会调出停车场的监控，他们可以通过这个——那时也许就晚了。他不是没见过警探们的效率，而且监控并不一定总能拍到你想要的画面。  
艾里克不由打了寒颤。最初的热血沸腾过去了，他现在觉得很冷。  
他没有什么仇人——至少表面上是这样。他写新闻报道，有人可能因此记恨他，但他报道的一大半人都在监狱里服刑——剩下的几乎都上了电椅。再说，他们把他绑来，扔在这里，扔在这片黑暗里。艾里克完全看不出意义何在。报复的人很少有这样的耐心，通过单纯的黑暗来折磨人。他把他所有认识的人都想了一遍，实在想不出这绑架犯的人选。查尔斯。这个名字忽然冒了出来。艾里克忍不住嗤笑了一声，这个人更加不必如此大费周章——他也找不到查尔斯这样做的理由，难道就为了报那几记拳头的仇？  
他轻轻翻了个身，锁链撞出轻微的刺耳声响。  
艾里克曾报道过相关案件，他采访过一些被囚禁过人——多数是年轻的女孩——她们通常无法清楚地陈述出这段经历。但有一点，那些囚禁者会很快来折磨他们的囚徒。他们不会就这样让他们舒舒服服呆在黑暗里。  
他现在要做的只有等。反正他不会心急的那一个。  
艾里克已经熟悉了这环境，他虽畏惧黑暗，但也有相应的抗性。他闭起眼睛来，决定睡一会——确实也没有除此之外更好的选择了。那个在暗中窥视的罪犯才是会耐不住的人，他敢肯定。  
不知过了多久，他再度睁开眼睛。依然是黑暗。与一个在深夜被噩梦惊醒不同：你不知道这黑暗的尽头在哪里。他坐起身，努力压下心里的烦躁。艾里克不知道自己睡了多久。事实上，他连自己是否真正睡着都不知道。那个闭了眼的世界倒比眼前的囚室更亮些。他躺在那张金属床板上，在幻想中似梦非梦的乳白光晕里漂浮，各色晕光刺着他想象中的双眼，使他完全不得安眠。  
他睁开眼睛，看见适于长眠的死寂黑暗。  
艾里克不得不再度在头脑里排除出一个可供怀疑的对象。他抑制不住这么做，至少要为他找一个发泄愤怒的对象。不断地自行提出疑犯，再不断地自行否定。他甚至怀疑起是否是娃娃杀手所为，或许他的报道激怒了他？他更快否定了此事——他连他的脚后跟都还没摸到呢。  
他烦躁地下了床，在窄小的囚室内打转，那脚上铁链响得使人心烦意乱。终于，他暴怒起来，抬起左脚，后退，猛力拉扯起那道禁锢他的铁蛇。这种徒劳无功的举动使他的力气流失得更快。艾里克感到自己的脚踝痛得厉害，有黏糊糊的液体流下来。他把自己脚踝割伤了，除此之外，一无所获。  
他愤怒地拿那张床板发泄怒气，猛踹了它几脚，仰头对着上面的黑暗大声诅咒。完全没有用。除了黑暗，就是寂静。最后，他不得不拖动着步子，带着那无从摆脱的响动锁链，再度在床沿上坐下。  
精疲力竭。  
一旦一切都静下来，斗室之内除了他微微的喘息，便什么声响都没有了。就像是这星球上只剩下了他自己。艾里克觉得自己胸闷得厉害。持续的黑暗唤醒了他一部分深藏的记忆，他原先还可以倚靠抗性与它对抗，但随着时间的流逝——  
他根本感觉不到时间的流逝。  
艾里克根本不知道过了多久，他感觉像是十年了，说不定连一小时，不，十分钟都不到。而那个该死的窥视者，现在就躲在不知道哪里，看着表，等待一个合适的时机，好来打倒他！  
艾里克被自己的想象激怒。他坐不住，在室内兜着圈子，反反复复，再揣上床板和马桶发泄愤怒。这样来回了有几次，不仅是体力，他从精神上开始动摇了。  
他先是听到了滴水声。  
这陌生的声响使他欣喜了一下，然而如果侧耳细听，这声响立刻就消失了。是他的幻觉。这只是个开始。他努力维持自己的清醒。忽然，他听见有人在叫他的名字。  
小艾里克。  
黏着得宛如一条蛇的男声。他明明知道这绝对是幻觉，仍忍不住寒毛倒竖。他呼吸加快，抱起双腿将身体蜷起，竭力使自己相信那只是旧日记忆的回响。这方法奏效了。肖的声音消失了。他放开双腿，虚脱地靠在墙壁上，多少把自己支撑起来。  
死寂。  
他突然荒谬地希望起是肖来，因为至少肖有目的。每次当他目的达到，他就会把他从黑暗里放出来。虽然有时候要整整一天。  
总不是这样无止境的等待。  
在这等待中，生理的欲望渐渐浮现——他饥饿又寒冷，还产生了尿意。最正常不过的需求。这里还有马桶。看来这罪犯已经想到了他的需求，他还愿意为他保留一个文明社会人类的尊严。艾里克无力地自嘲。他忽然又想到，既然这样，他也许带给他食物。所以这地方总是有门的，他也许可以趁他送饭的间隙……  
这样的想法使他重获了几分力量。他慢慢站起身，摸索到马桶边，解开拉链，试着对准。水流从他体内释放，单调又尴尬的声音刺激着他的耳膜。  
忽然，艾里克听到了口哨声。  
一开始只是轻微的，他险些以为又是幻听。然而那口哨声越来越响——有人在吹着愉快的小调儿。“谁在那里！”他大吼道，连拉链都来不及拉好。“你他妈是谁！”口哨声停了。  
它消失了。  
他甚至连声音的方位都还没来得及找到，那声音就消失了。艾里克又吼了一阵，他质问又咒骂，以力竭收场。不过，他总算印证了一点：有人在窥视他。他并不是自己一个人。这个认知既恶心又有点奇怪的安慰，他舒了一口气，坐回床板上。  
光亮猝不及防，照亮室内。  
他头顶的天花板被打开一处，光线肆无忌惮涌入。他下意识地抬起胳膊遮挡了一下，因为那光刺得他眼花缭乱。那个人不急着关窗，他忍它开了好一会，甚至直到艾里克重新适应了光明——  
他可以看清这斗室之内，四面都是灰色的水泥墙，床板和马桶皆是灰色的金属。  
窗上有人影闪过——“你到底是谁！”艾里克不管不顾地大吼道。熟悉的口哨曲调响起。“见鬼！”艾里克咒骂，因为他毫无防备地被从上面扔下来的一件东西砸中了。他冲过去，捡起那件被他胳膊挡开的东西。  
是一瓶水。  
光明隐去。窗再度被阖上，曲调亦止息。  
艾里克在原地静待了片刻，继而狂怒地把手中的瓶子摔向对面的墙壁——又被墙壁弹回来。他破口大骂，接着又语无伦次地恳求，希望对方能出来谈谈。最后的力气被他用在了踹墙上。那些灰色的水泥墙始终无言静立，他气喘吁吁，背靠着墙，失力地坐在了地上。  
他的头颅垂在双膝之间。  
过了好一会儿——他觉得是好一会——艾里克感到一阵口干舌燥。他饥肠辘辘，唇焦舌燥，意志一点点垮了下去。最后，他放弃地趴在地上，摸索着寻找那瓶水。  
甘甜的水抚慰了他的感官。这感觉让他重新觉得自己还活着，而不是一具墓室里不知已死的尸体。他贪婪又节省地饮用了那瓶水，自得其乐地闭眼想象出一幅沙漠里骑着骆驼踽踽独行的阿拉伯人的画面。  
饮过那瓶水之后，他的眼皮沉重，很快就昏睡了过去。

 

……  
他一丝不挂地躺着。  
双眼被布蒙住，嘴被塞住，四肢被摊平束缚。  
艾里克再度醒来，他已被摆出了这副宛如祭坛上羔羊的姿态。他被迫以赤裸裸的、最无防备的姿态任由人摆放在那里，目不能视，亦不能以怒吼发泄，致使听觉格外敏锐。他赤裸的背部贴着森冷的台子，寒冷自内而来。  
他的胸腹部抖得厉害。不仅仅是因为冷。  
艾里克的内心涌起一阵狂暴的憎恨。自从肖死后，他已没再体验过这样狂乱的情感：对命运的无力感，他不得不再次放弃了主导命运的权力。  
被迫的。  
他紧紧攥着拳头，意欲挣脱四肢的束缚。他的囚禁者并没有把他绑得太死，仍给他留了几寸活动的余地。暂得伸展之后，再被毫不留情地拽回原地。反反复复，直到他因体力放弃。  
肢体与感官被困住，他不得不仅仅依靠想象活动。他想象要挣开，再如何亲手把绑他到这里来的人一块块切碎。他发誓他会按照从那些凶手那里得到的丰富经验，用最花样百出的折磨给他无出其右的痛苦！  
他感觉不到时间。  
想象能任他纵横一小会。如果他肯放你走。他听见自己的内心有个声音。你恳求他，他也许会放你走。  
绝不！  
艾里克听见自己的回答。正如他从未真正从内心屈从于肖的暴力，他也不会因为黑暗向这个绑架者求饶。他虽看不见，但他能感觉到，他此刻仍躺在黑暗里。又过了一会，寒冷、饥饿和焦渴一点点削弱他的意志。他感到头晕，紧闭的双眼前泛起白光。  
黑暗，无止境的黑暗。也许是一刻，也许是一天，一切都比一生更漫长。  
他的内心深处忽而起了怀疑，也许这只是他过去噩梦的一个延伸，可能他记忆里那些所谓的现实才是他所捏造出的。  
这时，有人来了。  
只是细碎的声响，鞋踏着地面，稍一不留心就会忽略。但对此时的艾里克来讲，这一点风吹草动都不啻响雷。这脚步声从远处向他接近。  
门的开和声，夹杂着门轴因为长期缺乏润滑发出的痛苦呻吟。  
艾里克浑身的肌肉都收紧了。他被久违的声音从之前的无力和软弱中唤醒，竭力用意志为自己不设防的肉体强加上一副盾牌，尽量对着明知就在不远处的敌人表现出应有的剑拔弩张。他的精神像根被死死绷住的发丝。  
没有动。来人并没有急着动，他好像完全不急着靠近艾里克。他的耳朵再也捕捉不到一丝声响。不知过了多久，艾里克的精神再度开始动摇，肉体跟着片刻放松。他内心隐约知道，他撑不了多久了，而他位那占着绝对优势的对手也正不声不响地捕捉他的一举一动，就只等着——  
肖也是占着这种绝对优势。他不得不一次次向他屈从，就算仅仅是肉体上和言语上的。为了取得维持基本生命的一点点资源，他不得不忍受这位名义上养父的暴力殴打和精神凌辱。他在他身边生活了三年，三年——  
啪。  
打破寂静的第一声响。艾里克起初没听出这声响的由来，他的精神与肉体都在瞬间绷至最紧，甚至于忽略了饥饿和冷。  
啪。啪。  
是开关的声音。灯开关被打开的声音。  
脚步声不疾不徐，由远及近，伴随着那有节奏的开关声响，一步步，朝他逼近。  
艾里克心慌意乱，他在想象里看到那个不知面目的罪犯，他一步步走来，一盏盏打开灯。这室内中将亮起，他就赤裸裸地等在最后一盏灯下。  
轻柔的脚步声停了下来。他就在他身前了。  
艾里克除了大口呼吸什么都办不到，他的胸腹部剧烈起伏，全身都抖得厉害。  
一切又归于寂静。他被从黑暗中强行剥离，拖到光亮之下，任由人打量审视。就像是等待被决定命运的猎物。  
他不能控制地回忆起肖——这些年他一直拒绝想起——的眼神，那双黯淡的冰蓝眼睛，只在他最恐惧的噩梦里出现。他就这么打量他，审视他，像对待一只志在必得的猎物。艾里克发着抖，这些回忆让他脊柱滚过一阵颤栗。  
也许是肖回来了。从他的那个坟墓里爬出来——他发现了一切。  
有人在触碰他的身体。  
是那个绑架者。这是他这些时间来的第一次，触摸到别人的肢体。但他很快发觉了，在他肉体上滑行的手，并非真实的皮肤。上面套着一层橡胶手套。  
宛如一个实验。  
如果不是被塞住嘴，他此刻一定已经在惧怕地尖叫。这感觉就像——在某个下午，他踏进了一个地方，如一把坐落在地上的匕首，一个巨大的实验室，到处是冰冷的玻璃和不带人情的白色，他不愿意踏进去，可是又不得不进去。在那冷酷的巨型实验室的尽头，整个楼里唯一的绿色，和绿色旁边的温暖的——  
带着橡胶手套的手不带任何情欲的意味，它只是例行一般在他的身体巡视了一周，画了一个圈。沿着他的腰侧上行，滑过胳膊，脖子，面颊。  
他解放了他的嘴。  
“——查尔斯！”  
艾里克不曾料想他冲口而出的会是这个名字。也许只是那盆绿色旁边唯一的人，无论曾经是谁，他都会喊——他喊了查尔斯的名字。那只带着橡胶手套的手毫无犹豫之意地完成了巡视，撤离了他的肉体。  
艾里克语无伦次地大声诅咒起来，好像只是为了满足一个空洞的继续抵抗的愿望。渐渐地，他的声音变小了。他开始小声哀求，求他放过他，他绝对不会报警。他的哀求声大起来，最后他只请求让他穿回自己的衣服。  
除了轻柔的脚步声，他什么回应也得不到。只有他自己的声音在这个空荡的地方回响。  
冰凉的尖利的针头探寻上他的胳膊，逡巡着寻找位置，然后，毫不留情地扎了进去。  
随着药液推进他的身体，他的思维再度恍惚。  
黑暗降临了。

 

……  
他又在最初那间冰冷的斗室内醒来。赤身裸体，不过没有了脚镣。  
漫长的黑暗，无边无际的等待。  
艾里克已没有一丝力气，他连站起来的欲望都消失了。他抱着膝盖，瑟缩在房间的角落里。他的幻觉越来越强，那些已死的人看起来比他们活着时更为真实。他的耳际充斥着窃窃私语声，训斥声，诱惑声。  
“够了！”他终于忍受不住向虚空发出一声暴喝。  
刹那，一切重归死寂。  
他睁开眼睛，是黑暗；闭上眼睛，仍是无边无际的黑暗。  
他开始小声抽泣，然后失声痛哭，直到最后，连哭的力气都消失殆尽。  
他听到那曲愉快的口哨小调。他茫然抬起头张望。天花板的窗户再度被打开，光亮照进来。  
艾里克本能地伸手挡住刺目的光线。有人从上面扔下一件东西，砸在他面前。  
光亮消失后很久，他才从地上捡起那件东西。  
一瓶水。  
他可以不喝，选择在这里活活死于消耗；也可以喝下它，想见另一个不知名的待人宰割的未来。  
艾里克打开瓶盖，大口喝下了里面的水。


	8. Chapter 8

“艾里克，伙计，我当然愿意相信你的说法，只是……”罗根对付着他那扇难开的车门——“该死！”他小声咒骂——边对他说。“你说的也太……我这么说吧，这件事听起来古里古怪的，而且——”  
“——如果有人绑架你，不可能什么目的都没有，”罗根坐进车里，他的声音骤然模糊了，“他们不可能就这样将你放回来。”  
他抿着唇站在那里，不发一言。“快点上车，艾里克，我好送你回去。”罗根从车窗探出头来，催促他。  
艾里克一动不动，罗根不得不再次下车，走到他跟前。罗根亲切地揽住他的肩膀。“你可能真的不清楚自己在干什么，艾里克，不过这都不是你的错，”他顿了顿，“是那些药让你产生的幻觉。”  
他拉开后车门，把艾里克塞进去，自己上了驾驶座。罗根边发动汽车，边自顾自对他说话：“你最近一直很紧张，自从那起该死的格林多案——它已经了结了。你真该好好休个假了，你工作起来简直就像个天杀的机器人那样无休无止——”  
“艾里克？”  
他的编辑忽然叫他的名字，他含含糊糊答应了一声。“你是个很棒的记者，我一直——很欣赏你的工作。虽然你有时就是个彻底的混账，不过，”他从后视镜里看见罗根咧嘴笑了，“你很称职，不管是作为一个报道者，还是作为——一个混蛋！”  
罗根哈哈一笑，但他马上又严肃起来。“我从来不知道你在吃抗抑药。”他从后视镜瞥着后座上的艾里克，“这是你的私事但是……你不应再自己吃药了，你需要去好好治疗。”  
“警察是这么跟你说的？”  
“他们说，呃，你可能有幻觉和妄想的症状。”罗根小心翼翼地斟酌着他的说法。“幸好你有心理医生的看诊记录……”  
“你相信他们的说法？”  
“这不是我相信与否，艾里克，你的血检结果摆在那里，你用了过量的处方药物。”罗根答他。  
艾里克看向车窗外，一个不错的早晨。“谢谢你愿意来警局接我。”  
“我知道这很难接受……那些药物会让你精神混乱，你可能根本记不得什么时候吃了那些药，什么是幻觉，什么才是真相。”红色的信号灯，刹车。“警察们没有完全否认你的说法，他们说会去调监控查证——这也不代表你不需要找个好医生去看诊！”  
初升的太阳，明朗的光线。有人告诉他，他那三天的噩梦只不过是一场自己搞出来的幻觉。  
操他妈的幻觉。  
“简认识个不错的医生，”罗根又在说，“她有段时间压力很大……如果你想，我会去帮你要号码。”  
艾里克把头扭过来，平视前方。“操你的，罗根。”他努力使自己挤出一个笑容。  
“去你的！”他的笑让罗根放松了许多。车里的气氛不再如之前的雍滞。罗根不再那么小心翼翼，他嘴上叼上了一根雪茄——没有点燃——对艾里克说：“你还有两天假期，好好休息一下，别再想格林多那个狗屎案子了——我早该劝你，别掺合那么深，那就是个漩涡。”  
罗根又朝前开了一段距离。“就把我放这吧，我能自己回去。”在离他家不远的一个杂货店外面，他要求罗根把他放下。  
“你就这么回去？也许我们找个地方先去喝一杯放松一下？”他听见罗根冲着他的背影叫道。艾里克回过头，罗根正把他那个顶着毛刺刺油黑头发的脑袋伸出车窗外，他回答他：“别傻了，罗根，酒吧现在都到关门时间了。”  
“可以去我家！”  
你和简的爱巢，算了吧。他心里这样说，却只冲他的编辑做了个拒绝的手势：“不了，我宁愿回家自己喝。”  
罗根发动车子，开走了。艾里克回头，朝他的公寓走去。  
踏在实地的感觉如同飞一样不真实，他调整着自己的位觉，却每迈出一步都有种怪异的不协调感。衣服像是一条不合体的、亟待蜕掉的皮。晨光温柔和顺，令他不由自主躲避到大楼下的阴影里。他与带着大狗的男人或者推着婴儿车的年轻女士擦肩而过，狗的喘息和婴儿的呢喃在空气中化开——  
一切都透着不真实感。  
声，光，色。没有一件不是虚像。  
他彻底放弃地喝下别人递上的诱饵。这就是艾里克关于那片黑暗的最后记忆。再度醒来，他已返回了这个貌似真实的地上世界。在一个垃圾桶旁，看起来就像是一次再通常不过的宿醉。他报了警。这是他第二次对着那些惯与之打交道的公职人员讲述自己的经历——通常都是他在打探别人的经历。听他供述的警探起先还有点兴趣，后来他们简直要开始打哈欠了。连他自己都觉得这故事无聊又离奇：有人大费周章将他绑票三天，再毫发无损原封不动放回来。  
艾里克听到自己反复地强调那个词。黑暗。他言之凿凿谈起自己那可怕的经历，却又在别人的目光下越来越自我怀疑。那些经历真的是真实的吗？他有一两句话与前面脱节，面对警探常规的询问，他的每根神经渐渐拉伸到极致——  
他先是无法陈述清那些发生在黑暗里的事情的先后顺序，继而无法清楚地确定哪些事确实发生过，最后，他只能反复告诉别人，那里很黑。  
他用了过量精神类处方药物。他的血检结果可比他那些前后矛盾的自述要肯定多了。  
不。他心里说。他已经战胜它了。  
上次去看诊是一年前的事，他自己停服那些药物已经很久了。塞巴斯蒂安在地狱，他的诅咒声活该被他自己吞回去。他早已打倒他，打倒了那些该死的幻听，打倒了那些充满无趣术语的精神病！  
他绝对没有疯。那些黑暗比外面的阳光更现实，那些在发生在黑暗里的剥夺和亵渎，如今还如此明确地残留在他的皮肤上，皮下，五脏六腑间……  
叫他一阵阵泛着恶心。  
艾里克站紧闭的电梯门口，紧紧咬合在一起的金属门扭曲地反映出他苍白的脸。  
他们会调出监控的，然后证明他的话，以及他的经历。证明他不是个乱吃药的疯子。他走进电梯。门在闭合前一刻被挡了一下，一个斜挎着书包气喘吁吁的女孩挤了进来。艾里克不动声色地后退，好让自己的后背能倚靠在那金属的墙壁上。他希望能看些别的，而不是面对着镜面里自己的脸。  
他只得看着那个女孩。看着她因为跑步而有点散乱的头发，和绯红的脸蛋。  
她也在偷偷打量他。“嗨。”少女犹豫着，冲他微笑。“……我在这里见过你很多次。”她很紧张。艾里克机械地微笑，他要友好地回答她。  
他听到那个声音，就在此时。  
小艾里克。那个黏滑的、潮湿的、只属于噩梦的声音。他不能克制自己的惊恐。在这充满扭曲镜像的电梯间，他看到无数张扭曲的塞巴斯蒂安的面孔一闪而过。那双恶心的冰蓝色眼睛。他一生都不会忘记的噩梦。  
“你、你怎么了？”  
他听见一旁的女孩结结巴巴地询问。一定是他的表情让她害怕。电梯停下来，艾里克低声说着抱歉，飞速挤出电梯。  
他打开家门，正看见凯蒂抱着一个大纸箱从她的房间出来。  
“你这么早就回来了？”他的表妹有些吃惊地问他。“迈阿密怎么样？”她把纸箱放在一边，问他。  
她还以为他去度假了。她没有发现他的失踪。  
“还不错。”艾里克敷衍地回答。他不太想提自己的经历。然后，他心不在焉问了一句，“那是什么？”  
他指的是那个纸箱。  
“这个？”凯蒂在他对面坐下，她看来颇有些不好意思。“艾里克，我本该早同你说，我决定要搬去和罗杰同住了。”  
艾里克还看着别处，他发出一个单音，听来好像是应允了，又像没弄明白她话里的意思。  
“我知道你一直想自己住……有时候我确实是个麻烦家伙。”她露出一个抱歉的笑。“艾里克？你在听我说话……你怎么了，你脸色看起来不太好？”凯蒂忽然问道。  
艾里克茫然看了看他。“你要搬出去吗？随你吧。”他低声回答。  
“艾里克，”凯蒂犹豫地望着他，“瑞雯……发生了什么事吗？你怎么了？”她坐到他身边，关切地问。“如果你需要我，我可以留下来陪你。”  
艾里克站起身，躲开她。  
“……还是你和，呃，查尔斯？是他吗？”她在他背后问。  
“不是他，我们本来就什么关系都没有。”他现在只想睡觉。“要帮忙吗？我可以帮你搬下去。”艾里克指了指那个大纸箱。  
“不用了，艾里克你……”  
他不再想继续对话，把凯蒂的询问关到他的房间之外。  
艾里克坐在自己那张单人床上，打开手机，语音留言箱内已塞了数条留言。他略过罗根的留言，在瑞雯的留言上方徘徊几次，终于打开了它。  
——艾里克，你什么时候会到？飞机快要起飞了，就算你临时不想去，也要告诉我一声！  
——我知道你又变卦了……你总是做这种事。把我一个人抛下。记得你干了什么吗？上次你把我一个人留下……  
——你把我一个人抛在餐厅，打电话告诉我，你觉得你还是更喜欢男人！你这……我早该料到你就是这么冷酷无情的人（她笑了一声）。  
——我老是对你期待过多。你这样做是对的。（一阵空白）。你知道餐厅那一次，我居然还以为你会求婚……我不应该对你说这些。  
——再见，艾里克。  
他把手指插进头发里。等了好一会儿，他拨出瑞雯的电话。响过几声之后，有人接了起来。  
“艾里克？”  
“瑞雯……”  
“我总是对你心存幻想。”她的声音听起来带着晃悠悠的醉意，“不过以后，我绝不会是你的麻烦了。”  
“……你不是我的麻烦。”  
瑞雯嗤笑一声。“得了吧，你心里就是那么想的，别告诉我你一直不知道我还爱着你。”她顿了顿。“你可以放心了，我结婚了。”  
“和在飞机上认识的家伙。他很可爱，最棒的是他不是个同性恋。”她说。  
“祝贺你。”他机械地说。  
“你确实该这样。”沉默。他能听见那边的呼吸声。“艾里克，有件事……”她突然转了语气。“你真的和那个，是泽维尔，你和他，呃，你们……是来真的吗？”  
“不。”  
“这样最好。”瑞雯听起来像松了一口气。“艾里克，听我说，你们不是一个世界的人。他不适合你。”  
“……我没跟他认真。”  
“他是个危险人物，艾里克。”她认真地说。“我见过一些这样的人。他们外表具有欺骗性，他们不仅仅是懂得伪装——他们已经和伪装融为一体了。别再跟他来往了……”忽然，她又哈哈一笑。“可能是我以为你认真了，所以在嫉妒，你就把这当成嫉妒者的忠告吧。”  
艾里克没有说话。  
“抱歉，我要挂电话了，我的新丈夫过来了！”瑞雯的声音再度活泼起来。“回去后——如果我还回去！——我会联系你的。”  
她挂断了电话。  
艾里克握着手机，外面传来门关阖的声响。凯蒂也走了。  
终于只剩了他一个人。

 

……  
他总觉得，有人在跟着他。  
有人在窥视他。  
他所身处的环境每个细微的变化对他高度紧张的神经都是一种折磨。他开始听到别的声音，门的开阖声响，窃窃私语，还有肖。  
他的嘲笑或者诅咒。  
小艾里克。  
“嗨！”有人拍上他的肩膀，他的脊柱上滚过一阵寒栗，寒毛倒竖。“艾里克！”是罗根。他叼着那根标志一样的雪茄，站在他身后。他比他要高一些，他的影子罩住了他眼前的光。  
“你……一切都还好吧？”他问他。“有进展吗？”  
艾里克竭力维持着他的镇静，他不能这时候叫罗根滚开。“警察还在调监控，他们说会联系我。”  
这显然不是罗根想听的。艾里克想。他只想问他有没有看那见鬼的心理医生吃没吃那该死的抗抑药。  
“你……”  
“罗根，我还有约会，得先走了。”他急匆匆地逃离了现场。他无法接受来自常人——比如他的编辑——的同情和关切。  
艾里克没有回家，他去了家不常去的酒吧。他成功地用喧闹的人群降低了那种如芒在背的被窥视感。他比平时喝得多，然后和其中一个来搭讪的人一起出去。  
结果很不好——他把那个倒霉的陌生人揍倒了，自己下颌上也挨了一拳。那个人只是想给他口交。他的感觉很不好。  
回到家，他吐掉了所有的酒。室内弥漫着酸腐的味道，他坐了一会，发狂似的翻出那些早就被弃之不顾的药。他把所剩无几的药全部吞了，过了没几分钟，再次吐了一地。  
艾里克坐在那堆酸腐的呕吐物里，忍受着夏末最后的潮湿和濡热。这很好，至少还能提醒他现实与虚幻的分界。  
他不能关灯。这些天来他只能在明亮的光线下入睡，他不能忍受再次回到黑暗里。他在灯的照耀下，在冰冷肮脏的地板上睁着眼坐了整夜。  
第二天，他没有去工作，也没有开手机。  
艾里克一整天什么也没吃，他把自己浸在放满冷水的浴缸直到下午，然后打开电视，对着新闻和呕吐物里干涸着的白色药片一动不动。  
将近傍晚时，他听见新闻里再次提示人们，这座城市即将被暴雨袭击，建议市民最好呆在家中度过这个晚上。  
塞巴斯蒂的阴影在他的头顶盘旋，像一只秃鹫，围着他待死的灵魂打转。  
艾里克突然觉得，他无法再忍受下去了。他抓起车钥匙，冲出门去。坐进车里，他才发觉，自己无处可去。  
于是，他给查尔斯打了电话。  
“……艾里克？”他再次听见那个温和的声音。  
艾里克喘息着，暴雨前的低气压让他气短。“你现在在哪，查尔斯。”  
“公司。”  
“我想见你。”  
电话那端沉默了一会儿。“抱歉，艾里克，我今晚有约了。”  
艾里克一时说不出话来，只得焦躁地舔舔唇。  
“明天下午……”他没等查尔斯说完就挂断了电话。  
他等待了几秒，在那些该死的幻听再度找上他之前，他开出了停车场。天气狰狞得昏沉，狂暴的风摧折着路旁的树。在行人少得可怜的路上，他横冲直撞，如同背后追着一整个地狱的亡灵。  
他去了查尔斯的公司。  
艾里克把车停在道旁，在车里等着。他忽然意识到，他可能根本与查尔斯错过了。这个认知叫他攥紧了拳头。  
他会在这里等，直到见到查尔斯为止。  
至于他为何急欲见到查尔斯•泽维尔，或者见到此人要做什么，他已无力深究此事。  
不知过了多久，他看见了查尔斯的车。  
艾里克随即发动车，紧追了上去。前面的车子开出去几个街区，在一条巷子里停了下来。他看见查尔斯下了车。艾里克看着查尔斯踉跄着走进街前的一家便利商店，大风把他的棕色卷发和他一丝不苟的西装领带吹得乱糟糟的。  
艾里克等他消失在门内，才下了车。空气中弥漫着雨前的土腥味，零星的雨滴以预告的姿势砸在他的脸上或者脖子里。  
他深吸了一口气，推门走了进去。  
查尔斯背对着他站在收银台前，他急促地走上前去。查尔斯手上正拿着一盒保险套，他也看见他了。白晃晃的灯光下，他站在窃窃私语的漩涡里，面对这查尔斯脸上慢慢呈现出的自然的惊讶。  
“艾里克？”他微笑着问，“这真是太巧了。”查尔斯顺手将那盒已经结过账的保险套放进口袋，看起来毫不为它尴尬。  
他当然不用为此尴尬。  
艾里克冲他点点头。“……那我先走了？”查尔斯跟他到了个别，与他擦身而过。  
“你需要点什么？”收银的男孩看见他站着一动不动，就询问他。  
他恍惚着，随手指了一款海报产品。“要这个？”男孩问了他一次。  
“艾里克。”  
有人叫他的名字。他机械地回过头。查尔斯站在门口，湖水一般的蓝眼睛正看着他。这次他没有笑。“我得为上次的事道歉，我不该那么说。”查尔斯说。  
“这没什么，我也打了你几拳。”他听见自己回答。“……我们扯平了。”  
“扯平了。”查尔斯温柔地看着他，轻轻颔首。“再见了，艾里克。”  
“再见。”  
他目送查尔斯转过身，走进风里。  
“给你。”  
收银男孩把一支冰淇淋递给他，他之前随意选的。他把钱递给收银男孩。艾里克拖着脚步，捏着那支仅有的冰淇淋，在靠玻璃窗的椅子上坐下。  
他丧失了走回风里的力气。  
塞巴斯蒂安的亡灵暂时隐去了，但他知道，它还在这世间徘徊。  
“……艾里克。”  
他听见有人叫他的名字，是查尔斯的声音，他不知道这是否又是某个幻觉的陷阱。他扭头，正是那个有着蓝眼睛的年轻人。  
他的双眼中饱含着担忧。  
这感觉很奇特。仅仅一个眼神，就将他从那种漂浮中唤醒了。艾里克重新感觉到他的双脚在地上放着。他的指间粘腻腻的，是融化的冰淇淋。白色的奶油不断沿着他的指尖滴落，显然，他已经在这里坐了好一会了。  
“发生了什么事？你看起来很糟。”查尔斯严肃地拧着眉。  
“没什么。”他故作轻松地耸了耸肩。  
“艾里克，”漂亮年轻人凝视着他，“你是特意来找我的吗。”  
他本应严厉地反驳他那肯定的疑问。  
他没料到，查尔斯忽然强硬地扭住了他的手腕。冰淇淋被打翻在地。他一时之间没有想到反抗，他只着迷地留意到查尔斯在阴影里变得深不可测的双眼。  
那是将他倒影吞没的深湖。  
他们僵持着，好一会儿，直到——查尔斯凑上来，张开嘴，用他那灵活鲜红的舌头，卷上他沾着奶油的指尖。  
起初，他的双眼直直盯着艾里克；后来，他闭上眼睛。  
艾里克一动也不能动，他任由查尔斯钳着他的手腕，任由那条猩红的蛇在他的指间滑行。他的心狂跳着，腹内的脏器都扭绞在一起。那条蛇享用了他的手指，便在他的掌心盘踞。查尔斯舔舐着他的掌心，那种潮湿和麻痒让他几乎——  
艾里克甩开查尔斯，疾步冲出了商店。  
查尔斯紧跟在他后面。外面的风稍停，乌黑的云低垂到近于地面。“艾里克！”他在后面高声叫他的名字，直到他站住。  
“你抛弃了我，艾里克。”他听见查尔斯说。  
他不应该回头。瑞雯说得对。他明知道。他们不合适。  
情绪的风暴夹裹着他。他不得不回头。他把查尔斯猛得推向后面的墙，吻上那双红唇。他粗暴地咬着查尔斯的唇瓣，在他的口腔里横冲直撞，直到查尔斯拽着他的头发把他扯开。  
他们跌跌撞撞地纠缠着，一路拉扯到查尔斯的车边。  
在那条避人的巷子里，他们发了狂一样相互抚摸，相互撕咬。  
情欲和愤怒让艾里克整个人昏昏沉沉。查尔斯把他压在引擎盖上，让他的胸腹部贴着钢铁的无机质。查尔斯急不可耐地扯下他的裤子，想要顶入他的身体。他既干又紧，让这事进行地分外艰难。疼痛唤回了他的部分神智，他不安地挣动着。  
查尔斯紧紧握着他的腰。  
冰凉的雨点打在他裸露出的背部，连同查尔斯的亲吻。他大口喘着气，在喘息短暂的间歇——“别这样，查尔斯。”他哀求他。  
他背后的人顿住了。他没还没站起来，查尔斯已揪住他的领口，把他掼进了车内。  
他终于可以正面对上查尔斯。  
车外大雨倾盆而下，天色反而比之前要亮。艾里克看清了查尔斯的脸，同样漂亮，却冷淡的，毫无表情的——  
查尔斯毫不客气地扯掉他的裤子，分开他的双腿，使他的欲望毫无掩饰地暴露出来。他试图朝后缩，查尔斯用力压住他的大腿。他看着他俯下身，把他的欲望含入口中。  
查尔斯的口腔是一个温湿的巢穴。在他舔他时，艾里克无所顾忌地仰起脖子，高亢地呻吟。他抑制不了他的兴奋，也不想去抑制。他弓起腰，揪着那些褐色的卷发，顶向查尔斯的咽喉。  
在他到达顶端前，他把他的阳具吐了出来。  
查尔斯抬起他一侧的大腿，由膝盖往上，狂乱地舔吻啃咬，一路延续到他的大腿内侧。查尔斯的牙齿贴着他不设防的皮肉，有种怪异而冰冷的颤栗感。他不自觉地打起哆嗦。黏滑的舌头在他的睾丸上打转，再滑向他的会阴，甚至延续到他的入口。温热的鼻息不断喷在他最敏感的位置上，体内的快感如同浪潮，却永远也达不到最高潮。  
查尔斯停了下来。  
他睁开眼，腹部还因为快感在剧烈舒缩。查尔斯居高临下，他俯视着他。在艾里克的注视下，他松解领带，将它摘下。  
他用那领带将他的双眼蒙住。  
他本能地要拒绝。“跟我来。”查尔斯吻着他的指尖，轻声低语叫他全然失去了拒绝的余地。  
查尔斯蒙上他的眼睛。  
他曾被人蒙住双眼，被动地接受他人的摆布。那时，他只能喊出一个名字。  
查尔斯。  
查尔斯分开他的腿，他感到他的坚硬的阳具顶在他的入口。艾里克挣扎着向上。他用尽力气，在目不能视的黑暗里，摸索到查尔斯的脸。查尔斯停了下来。这一刻异常安静，除了两人的喘息，他甚至能听到暴雨击打车窗的声响。他抚摸过查尔斯的眼睛，鼻子，反复以指腹磨蹭他的双唇。最后，他停在对方的面颊上。  
“查尔斯，”他以气流一般声音呼唤对方的名字。“……是你抛弃了我。”  
下一刻，查尔斯粗暴地冲进了他的体内。他的双手牢牢将他的腰和臀固定住，那冲撞仍不免叫他的头不断撞到车门。为避免使他的手沦于无处着落的空荡，他紧紧钳住查尔斯的胳膊。查尔斯的进攻快而没有章法，他却觉得自己的欲望高涨得前所未有。他用不着额外的抚慰，就坚硬得像铁块。  
他再也听不见那些幻觉里的声音了。  
他们几乎在同时射了出来。查尔斯颓然放松了对他的钳制，他却还抓着查尔斯的胳膊。短暂的静默，只有喘息和雨声。  
一切都安静下来。  
高潮后爆炸一样的空白在逝去。艾里克觉得绑在他双眼上那条领带紧而潮。在黑暗里，他觉得有人牵起了他的手。  
“……你不是独自一人，艾里克。”查尔斯吻着他的指尖，如是说。


	9. Chapter 9

我亲爱的丽兹，

我犹豫再三，关于是否该动笔给你这封信。这让我想起还在学校时，我们耍过的那些小把戏……暗中追逐一个人，花费业余时间共同去揣摩他，再仿做他的口吻写出信件……谁能想象我们两个竟想通过这个方式来实践研究人与人之间关系变化之节点呢！后来我出于疑虑退出，你我的这项无伤大雅的“小实验”也就此中止。我也没有料到，当我想向你提起这件深藏的秘密，会直接想到这个方法。也许我们应当继续那个“实验”，对象便是我……丽兹，我亲爱的朋友，事实如此……我今天写信，并非以一名同行的身份，而是以一个身陷情感与道德双重泥潭者的身份，来向我唯一的一位密友求助。我愿向你坦承，使我落得这般境地的原因，正是我对自己能力的过度自信……我无法再独力支撑！只有你是我最信任之人，唯独对你，我也可毫无障碍地说出内心的秘密。我要告诉你，我对我的一位患者产生了情感。非同一般的……你可以称之爱情。但其实并不太像。  
为了方便，以下我将会把他称为H先生。他外表出色，我不在此赘述，但这不足以构成我迷恋他的主因……H先生的初次来访是在去年秋天。他起初表现得甚为随和，我对他并无特别的印象，有些谈话内容甚至是后来翻检病历才想得起来……但丽兹，事情完全不一样了。他很聪明，有智慧。我与他交谈时精神常常紧绷，这样才能与他势均力敌……我以为我是略胜一筹的。这是我曾经的想法，丽兹，你可以尽情嘲笑我的自大了！他一步步地向我吐露他的内心，毫无保留地，他在我面前是不设防的，我可以肯定！直到最近，我才稍有明白，这大概出于不屑。全副武装的人站在一个赤裸如婴儿的对手面前难免会生出轻敌之心。出于我仅存的一点职业道德，我无法向你详细描述他的经历，你只需知道，他有不幸的少年时代，呵，千篇一律，丽兹，千篇一律！以前，我大可毫无所谓对你大谈起弗洛伊德，嘲笑或认真，都在一念之间。对H先生，我却做不到如此。千篇一律的经历将人赶至千差万别的结局，你我对这点早有认知……我无法对他的道路释怀。丽兹，他对我说起他的幻觉。他有幻觉，却坚持不以药物克服……他声称他与他的幻觉并存。他向我描述，每个幻觉的细节。其中每个幻觉中怪兽或是魔鬼的每根细微的毛发，都清清楚楚，历历在目。我羞于承认，我亲爱的丽兹，那些幻觉叫我着了迷。  
丽兹，说到此，你可能已有察觉，我正是在这时对他产生了不同寻常之感……也许更早，我再没有自信回溯确认。我们每次的会面只有短短一个钟头。我开始为了他的讲述向后延期……我将别人的时间腾挪给他，哈，丽兹，这令我几个病患大为光火……我已无暇在意这些。我仍旧以看诊的名义与他往来。需要说明的一点，我的朋友，我与他从来没有在诊室外的任何地方见面……也许现在我倒稍有庆幸？他从未开口向我邀约，不然，我理智中的一线知觉便要彻底消失了。  
我后悔为他看诊……我的能力并不足以应付他。丽兹，他到我这里来，正是因为他做出了一件极端危险的事，险些威胁到他人的生命。我……我沉浸在了他描述的异想里。也许该这样说，他用他那种无法以言语解答的独特魅力将那些异想灌输给了我。他是个撒旦……丽兹，尽情嘲笑讽蔑我吧。你有权这样做。你可能会说，我那狂热不正常的情感为他危险的魅力加上了冠冕，你尽可以以各种理论来详尽地解剖我的精神、我怪异的迷恋——在我察觉到我那不同寻常的情感之后，本应立即与他断绝往来，将他移交他人！我后悔没有这样做。我还要坦承另一件事，我写这封信给你，也不是因为要悬崖勒马，而是，丽兹，他爱上了某个人。  
他从不吝于和我谈起他生活中的过客。若我还想装模做样地给他看诊，他也一力满足我。我利用自己的职权，听他描述他的生活。直到某一天，我偶然发现他在隐瞒我。丽兹，我对他怀有狂热的感情。这撒旦隔三差五为我描述他盛大的地狱，我对其间的景象早已熟烂于心。他若隐瞒，隐瞒他幻觉的任何细节，我都能从他的言行察觉。我的专业倒在这里派上了用场，我的朋友，你可觉得讽刺？他日渐漫不经心，时有隐瞒。隐瞒意味着弱点。哈，我亲爱的丽兹，我们以前时常利用这个……我怒不可遏。我急欲挖出他隐瞒的这某件事或是某个人，借此将他一举击溃。但他对他的弱点守口如瓶，他将这秘密深藏于心，固若金汤，任其发展……他来访的次数日渐稀少，谈吐也趋于标准的“正常”。但我无法相信他。（原信件第二页缺）……我想把将你父亲推荐给他。你可以认为这是我对我堕落的职业素养的一次微不足道的补救。在我第一次发觉自己那可耻的想法时，就当果断中止一切。我没能抵挡住扭曲的欲望。我曾以为我已将其摒弃。  
丽兹，我希望你还坚持看到了这里。我已无话可说了。亲爱的朋友，我会在焦灼里等待你的回信。

你的莫拉


	10. Chapter 10

“他的邻居都说他是个正派的好人。带着荣誉勋章由海军陆战队退役，还是个天主教徒。他们一家都是，他死去的父亲、母亲和妻子，全是天主教徒。他所在教区的牧师能证明这一点，他说他们很虔诚。威廉•史崔克，长着一张古板可靠的脸，杀了十个孩子，然后把他们做成他的洋娃娃。”艾玛啜饮着她的咖啡。“你们的狂欢节。所有的报纸，狂轰滥炸似的报道。如果我回家之后想放松下，就最好别开电视——跟着一群专业或者非专业人士深入老比尔孤僻血腥的内心？上帝宽恕我！”  
艾里克正在读着他最近的那篇稿件，他抬眼扫扫女警探。“你真是出乎我意料得多愁善感，艾玛。如果不是跑了的那一个，就是杰罗姆•林登，他可能还会逍遥很长一段时间，就像绿河杀手。”他拿起杯子，才发现里面已经空了，只得把它放了回去。他望着艾玛，眼睛一眨不眨。“第二个超过十八岁的受害人，他成功跑掉，报了警，换句话说，要不是史崔克把目光转向年纪更大的孩子……”  
“这种假设没有意义。”艾玛微笑着，坚决地打断了他的话。  
艾里克耸耸肩。“史崔克开口了吗？”他问。  
“还没有，但快了。”  
“何以见得？”艾里克的手指不耐烦地扣着桌子。“别告诉我又是你的直觉之类的，挺准的，但我听够了，我不能再告诉读者，我的消息来自某个会占星的女巫。”  
艾玛抿着嘴，她无心同他调侃。“就算只有目前一半的证据也够送他上电椅了。地下室里发现的残肢、血迹和凶器……这个人造的地狱加上那个小幸运儿的证词，他坚持不了多久的。” 不知为何，她突然想起了莉亚。最后一个儿童受害者，失踪四天后才在一个废弃的公园里被发现。正是盛夏，她和同事们走出一条泥泞的小路，在一个隐秘的角落，数以万计被惊动的苍蝇从那具正在膨胀的童尸上嗡鸣而起。她先看见掉落在一旁的假发和那条看不出颜色的套裙，然后——  
白色的蛆虫正争先涌出死去的莉亚被蚕食成黑洞的眼眶。  
“他的律师可能会用精神病为由来辩护。”她听见艾里克说。  
“……尽管来好了，但任何一个人，只要还保有正常的判断力，在见到史崔克时就会明白，他绝不是个疯子。相反，他拥有良好的判断力和认知能力，对邪恶冲动的放纵不能成为其脱罪的理由。”   
“别忘了他的儿子，他今年才二十岁，精神病史却已经有十五年了，”艾里克质疑道，“遗传性的精神病……”  
艾玛有些激动地打断了他的话。“我不是陪审团团员，艾里克，你也不是辩方律师。我抓到了他，拿到尽他妈可能多的证据，你负责让公众知道他对那些孩子干了些什么，我不想和你讨论什么该死的精神病！”她的尾音控制不住得提高，两个正在闲聊的女招待朝他们这边张望了几眼。  
艾里克诧异地挑起眉毛，他留意到那只正攥着咖啡杯的手，指节因为用力泛着白。“放松点，艾玛。”他抚慰性地拍了拍她的肩，她停顿片刻，反手按上他的手背。“抱歉。”那只手很凉。女警探望着窗外，沉默了几分钟。“有一次从现场回来，我吐了出来，在警局。我也不知道为什么，上一次还发生在我第一次见到凶杀现场时，那时我还跟格林多——他已经死了。”  
“……他已经被抓住了。”  
艾玛收回手，她望着窗外，风卷走枝头的枯叶。“该死的冬天。”她假作松了一口气，“你说得对，我最近是有些多愁善感。”  
艾里克把纸收进他随身的包里，他的动作带出一张名片，落在桌上。艾玛一眼掠过上面的名字。  
伊丽莎白•布莱多克博士。  
“我在哪里听过这个名字。”她看着艾里克把那张名片一同塞回包里。  
“这个人吗？”艾里克不以为意地笑笑，露出牙齿。“心理医生。麦考伊博士介绍我转到她那里去，她认为她更长于应对我的情况。我听说她不止一次作为专家证人出过庭，你可能见过她，这不奇怪。”  
他话里提起的另一件事转移了她的注意力。“……你那件事，我指，呃，绑架案有进展吗。”她有些小小的愧疚，因为她之前完全忘记了这件事。  
艾里克摇头，他自嘲道，“也不是毫无进展，至少他们不再声称这全是药物引起的幻觉了。”绑架案是他后来对艾玛提起的——不算提起，他只是无意间说漏了。  
“你的治疗呢，你……”她及时将这个问题刹住了车。她揉着额角，抱歉道：“……我该问你这么多。”  
艾里克露出无所谓的表情，好像他完全不介意这个。“和大多数心理医生差不多，你知道，做测试，引导你多说话，我没觉得和在萨尔瓦多那儿有什么太大区别……她倒是建议我采用催眠治疗，不过我拒绝了。”  
“我从来不信任这些人。”艾玛说着，看看墙上的挂钟。“我的午休时间快到了。”  
艾里克低下头去看看表，当他再度抬起头，透过玻璃窗，正看见查尔斯。查尔斯冲他露出一个愉快又自信的笑，然后大步走进了咖啡馆。  
“不过，你最近真的很少到俱乐部来……”  
他没回答艾玛，或是阻止她继续说下去，查尔斯已经走了进来，并在他身边坐下。他身上带着外面的寒气。艾玛把她的问话吞了回去，有些吃惊地看着这个贸然闯入的不请自来者。“查尔斯•泽维尔，你可以叫我查尔斯。”艾里克还没来得及，他的男友已愉快地自我介绍道，女警探的冷硬表情没有叫他退却半步。“我猜你是艾玛，艾里克跟我提起过你。”  
“他可没跟我提过你。”艾玛生硬地答他。“你可以叫我弗罗斯特警探。”  
“好吧，警探。”查尔斯好像完全不介意艾玛给他的难堪，他转脸看向艾里克。“我比预定的早到了，看见了你们，就进来了。”他又望着艾玛。“我希望没有打扰你们。”  
“我们已经谈完了。”他避免与艾玛对视，尽量维持语调自然地答道。  
“不，我没还有件事。”女警探突然说，“查尔斯，”她用力咬出那个名字，“你可能得回避一下。”  
艾里克颇为吃惊，但艾玛的表情甚为坚决。查尔斯无所谓地站起来，坐到与他们颇有段距离的吧台。  
“艾里克，你认识他多久了？”艾玛压低声音问他。  
无论是她的怪异举动还是话语都叫他十分困惑。“一年。”他照实答道。他分神去看吧台旁的查尔斯，他看起来并不算无聊，两个招待女孩正和他热情攀谈。  
“听着，我不是对你有固定男友有意见，”艾玛急促地说道。“不过你确定……你了解他多少？”  
他烦躁地扣着座椅扶手，“我很了解他，而且我看不出这跟你有什么关系，艾玛。”他提醒她，她越过界了。  
女警探焦躁起来，“我确实不该对你说这个，但是，他差点掐死他的前女友。”  
远处，查尔斯冲他狡黠地眨着眼。“你说什么？”他茫然又问了一遍。  
“两年之前，我还在分局，这女孩深夜来报警。我们传讯了他，他承认了，因为她想离开他。他有精神科医生的看诊记录，最后他们用钱和解了，这个查尔斯被强制继续接受心理治疗。他是个很有影响力的富豪？我记得他们用钱把这事压下去了，没有报道。”她一口气说完这些，有些气喘。  
艾里克盯着吧台旁的查尔斯，他现在是一个人了，他欢快地笑着，用肢体向他表达，他等得有点不耐烦了。他看了一会，收回视线，望向艾玛。  
“他当然对我说过。”他扯了个谎。  
艾玛难以置信地看着他：“他根本不正常，艾里克。”  
“你把‘正常’的标准定在哪里？”艾里克站起身，“你的午休时间早过了，艾玛，我们都该回去了。”  
“嗬。”艾玛笑起来，她向后靠在她的椅子上，看着艾里克穿上外套，跨出位子。“你总是这样。”  
他走出去几步，才回过头。“听着艾玛，”他心烦意乱地说，“你是我的朋友，我不想因为我的私事影响我们的关系。”  
金发女人固执地看着窗外。“你说得对，艾里克。”良久，她说道，“但是……看着一脚踏进沼泽的人还以为自己如履平地，我总忍不住提醒一次。”  
“只有一次。”她看着他，说道。

 

……  
艾里克很烦躁，这让他在下棋时大失以往的水准，甚至于没有看出一个明显的陷阱，损失掉了他的王后。  
“我放弃。”他从旁拿起那枚黑色王后，翻转拨弄。  
查尔斯无奈地笑起来，“你不能这样，艾里克，我只不过吃了你一个棋子。”  
“呵，查尔斯，我厌烦你这一套。”艾里克意有所指地说，他故意不去理会查尔斯因为吃惊而瞪圆的蓝眼睛。“你既不喜欢进攻，也不注重防守，陷阱？你就喜欢玩诡计。”  
他的男友眨眨眼，没有急于回答。冷不防地，他倾身向前，从艾里克的领地上拿走了黑色的国王。他在他疑惑的眼神里，又拿起了属于他自己的那枚白色的国王。查尔斯比量过两个国王，把手垂在沙发两侧的扶手上，他装模做样地叹了口气：“你不喜欢我的小策略吗？艾里克，你的配合才能凸显这些陷阱的意义啊。”  
艾里克瞪着他，一时无法驳斥他的谬论。他想到别处去，却起身过猛，把小桌上的棋盘整个撞到了地上。  
它们翻落在地，几乎没发出声响。柔软的波斯地毯将它们无声接纳入内。  
艾里克僵直地站着，他盯着查尔斯，直到他走到他身边。他把他重新压回原来的位置，安抚地轻触过他的脊梁。  
查尔斯什么也没说，他让他坐回原处，然后走到一边倒了两杯黑咖啡，用托盘端了过来。这咖啡比他平时喝得还要苦和涩。  
棋盘和棋子安静地躺在地上。  
你一脚踏进沼泽，还自以为履平地。艾玛的声音宛在耳旁。  
他紧握杯子，深藏的疑问冲口而出。“艾玛对我说了一些你的事。”他强迫自己直视着查尔斯，这室内的光总是温和的暗，让他的眼睛看来呈现出一种比本色黯淡的靛蓝。“她提到你的前女友，你们好像发生了些不愉快。”他假作镇静。  
查尔斯沉默着思考，很快，那副惯常的适意表情便重新回来了。“她指得应该是吉娜。”他丝毫没有否认的意思。“我们确实不欢而散，我无意否认这点。”  
艾里克紧盯着他，不放过他脸上任何一个微小的变化。他没继续发问。  
“如果你想知道，我可以都告诉你，因为没什么好隐瞒的。”查尔斯表情里多了些无奈。“吉娜和我在一个特殊的场合认识……她是个受虐狂，需要我进一步解释吗？”  
他低头，无意识地看着杯子里那些深褐色的液体。  
“一开始，我们确实合得来，正式约会后，问题就出现了。”查尔斯的声音还在继续。“我记不清了……总是没完没了的争执。直到某一天，我们上床前点用了她弄来的大麻，然后……”他顿了顿，艾里克用余光扫着他，查尔斯正看着座灯，他露出回忆往日的人常有的那种涣散表情。“我完全不知道发生了什么。她差点死了。”  
“我被迫去接受了一段时间治疗，再也没开始别的关系——直到遇上你。”回忆结束。  
艾里克沉默着。他什么都没说，但是他知道，他相信他。他没有问查尔斯有关他早年精神病的事。  
杯子与桌子相碰的声音。查尔斯放下了他的杯子。  
他从低着的视角里看见，一只手将地上棋盘捡起，放回去，然后是散落的棋子。查尔斯把那些零落的棋子一一捡起，再次摆上了棋盘。  
正是按照他中止他们游戏时的样子。  
“下完吧，艾里克，现在定胜负为时尚早。”查尔斯注视着他。“没有陷阱了，我保证。”  
温柔的劝慰，真诚的恳求，甜蜜的诱惑。他总是一毫不差地被查尔斯以目光所表达的情感所击中。  
艾里克再次拿起他的黑棋。他时不时瞥一眼查尔斯被柔光所晕染的温柔轮廓。查尔斯觉察得到他，他们的视线总会撞在一起。“艾里克，我的朋友，”在白色的主教被吃掉后，查尔斯忽然这样叫他，这个称呼叫他很不习惯。“你要不要搬过来和我住，我指搬到西彻斯特这里。”  
他执着白色主教的手在半空顿了顿，但很快被掩饰过去。  
他抿着嘴，挺起背，严厉地、居高临下地扫过查尔斯。“你快输了。”他提醒他。  
“你不想更方便点吗？比如……”查尔斯慢条斯理推动他的一枚棋子向前。艾里克的背绷紧了。“下棋。如果我们住在一起，那就想什么时候下都可以。”  
艾里克松了一口气。他觉得莫名其妙，突然有点愤怒。  
“我不一定非要跟你下棋，再说我也没这么爱好这个游戏。”他反驳道。  
“那做爱呢——？”  
艾里克听见查尔斯那拉长的声腔，他完全没有准备，慌里慌张抬起头，正好对上查尔斯探究的眼睛。“你来这里，我们可以随意尝试，随时，随地，”那条缠在苹果树上的蛇对他说，“你想怎样，都可以。”  
他慌乱中落错了子。  
“啊，糟糕。”查尔斯惊呼了一声，他没等艾里克有所反应，已经迅速执起己方骑士，一步向前。  
“将军。”胜利者还假作惋惜，但唇角已忍不住扬起一个愉快地笑。  
黑色国王无声地跌落在地。


	11. Chapter 11

查尔斯推开门，一股灰尘的味道随着他的动作铺面而来。房间很大，也很暗。“主卧室。”他说着，径直走到床前，拉开窗帘。午后的阳光瞬间涌进来，照着数万亿计的尘埃在半空中旋转。艾里克打量着这大得出奇的室内，查尔斯的咳嗽声从背后传来。“这张床真夸张，够戏剧的。”他把手插在长裤兜里，环视一圈，最后漫不经心地评价了这一句。  
四根木雕床柱撑起宽大的顶盖，深红色天鹅绒的幔帐从周围垂下。他站在那里，注视着查尔斯走过去，把帐子挽起。它大得就像个小型戏剧舞台。他想。一件不合时宜的老古董。“你觉得怎么样？”查尔斯在床边坐下，向他问道。艾里克没回答，他晃到靠近墙的地方，拽下一件家具的遮盖，底下是一面大镜子。  
这房间里足有六面这种被遮住的镜子。  
“它们为什么被摆在这儿？”  
“因为她觉得这里在闹鬼，”回答的声音在朝他靠近。“她觉得这些镜子能帮她事前觉察到，那些鬼魂之类的。”  
谁的鬼魂？艾里克差点就要这么问了，但他及时刹住了车。他站在镜子前，打量着里面那个穿着黑色高领衫和黑色长裤的男人，他自己。另一个人由虚拟的世界走来，朝着他，越来越近——查尔斯揽住他的腰，站在他的旁边。“你觉得怎么样。”他再次问他。他们都在镜子里。这种感觉令艾里克很陌生，他以前从未想象过自己与查尔斯在一起时的画面。他们在旁人眼中是怎样的？他从来没考虑过这个问题。查尔斯比他要矮，他看起来那么甜蜜，总是笑着，而他……瑞雯说他永远很严肃。  
查尔斯的手牢牢压在他的腰上。“我父母从前在这里住。”他的男友低声说。他与镜子里的查尔斯的蓝眼睛对视，忽然感觉有点窘迫。“是吗？”他装作了无兴趣，摆脱查尔斯控制着他的那只手，不着声色地转身向后。“后来呢？”这只是句毫无意义的习惯性追问。  
“我母亲独自住在这里，”查尔斯的回答，“在他们分居之后。”  
他停住脚步，扭头看他。“……很遗憾。”艾里克斟酌着，说了句烂俗的套话。查尔斯背对着他，还在看着那面镜子。艾里克看不到他的表情。“所以你建议从一开始就分居吗？”他急于缓和气氛，抛出了这么一句拙劣的玩笑话。不过这也是事实，因为虽然他搬到了西彻斯特来住，他和查尔斯仍约定保有各自的私人空间。  
这也是查尔斯先提的。他对此满意，立刻答应下来。  
艾里克在背后焦急地看着，直到查尔斯的肩膀开始抖动——八成是因为忍笑——他才放下心来。他的男友转过来，白皙脸蛋上的雀斑都在欢快地抖动。他朝艾里克走过来，拉住他的手腕，笑着朝他问道：“你在不满这件事？我们可以搬到主卧来，我没有意见。”  
“饶了我吧。”艾里克挑起眉毛，“嘿，伙计，你应该不当真吧？”  
“我当然是当真的！”  
查尔斯做出一个颇富戏剧趣味的惊讶表情，表演得活像一个被欺骗了感情的少女。他一面大力拉着他朝那张床移动，一面大声抱怨艾里克的无情。“你怎么能这么说，我当然是当真的！当真……”站在床边上时，他忽然丢给他一个充满狡猾暗示性的眼神。“当真想和你试试这张床！”查尔斯说着，放开他的手腕，把自己摔在那大得夸张的床上。  
艾里克当然不会承认，他想象了那个场景，并感觉到一阵热度冲上耳尖。于是，他还是站在那里，居高临下，背着光，想必查尔斯也看不清他的表情。  
“你说这张床？”艾里克不想表现得退缩，因而继续说了下去。“我真想像不出……”他又仰头打量了一样高处的顶盖，“在这种该进博物馆的老古董上睡觉是什么感觉。”  
“显然你需要睡一次，就会明白。”  
有什么东西在蹭他。是查尔斯。他正用脚踝缓慢地蹭着他的膝盖窝侧面，像一根若有若无的羽毛，轻轻搔过。  
“……或者是该在莎士比亚的戏里出现的道具。”他轻轻踢开查尔斯的脚踝，走到他身边，在床上坐下。“你没感觉到吗？底下坐着一排排观众，等着看卧室里会上演什么好戏。”  
查尔斯原本懒洋洋闭着眼，听了他的话，突然睁开。“是吗？”他反问，蓝眼睛里射出一簇促狭的光芒。“你知道，我完全不介意表演给他们看！”  
艾里克忍住冲动，没把他踢下去。他撑着床的手盖上另一只手，他斜了一眼旁边，查尔斯又闭上了眼睛。艾里克有一瞬犹豫，还是没有把手抽开。他觉得这时候应该得说点什么，但好像又没什么真正好说的。突然，他有了个灵感。  
查尔斯正摩挲着他手指的关节，有点痒。  
“生存还是毁灭——”他压低声音，假装自己是某个能看见鬼魂的王子。“这是个……”还没得及说完，一根手指抵上了他的唇。  
“嘘，嘘。”  
查尔斯已坐起身，他皱着眉，假装生气，瞪视着他：“嘿嘿，艾里克，除了那个丹麦人，你就不能有点新鲜的？”  
艾里克得意地勾起唇角，他趁那根手指还没得及撤开，张开嘴，舌尖在查尔斯的指腹飞速擦过。查尔斯的棕色卷发乱糟糟的，蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大，失去了他冷静的常态。艾里克抬手，托起那张漂亮的脸，吻上他的微启的双唇。  
冲动使然。艾里克以唇研磨对方的唇瓣时，这样想着。但他也不能否认，他觉得年轻的泽维尔先生很可爱，就在刚刚一瞬。  
那个亲吻不深，也不长。大半时间里都在互相以舌尖描摹唇齿的形状，互相试探，你进或我退。  
最后，先提出要求的人又来充当终结者：艾里克撤回了他的舌头，因为他实在忍不住笑了。一开始，他还能克制着背过身，后来，干脆伏在床上大笑。  
查尔斯被他突如其来的笑搞得十万分糊涂，他不断轻拍着艾里克大幅度抖动个不停的肩膀，问道：“你怎么了，艾里克？”  
他把埋在臂弯里的脸抬起来一点，瞧着查尔斯，“因为我突然想到一件事，”他好容易才控制住自己。  
“什么事？”他问他。“只要不是没完没了的莎士比亚。”年轻的泽维尔先生假装着不高兴，艾里克看得出来。查尔斯的不高兴都是装出来的。  
“不，”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“……这次是德国人。”  
查尔斯抱着手臂，冲他扬起一边的眉毛，一脸愿闻其详。  
“这里让我觉得很熟悉，不知道为什么，刚才才突然想到原因。”他冲查尔斯深而慢地眨眼。“你想想这场景，嘿，老伙计，你不觉得熟悉？我搬过来，你领着我，从第一间房间，走到最后一间，然后——”  
他得意地笑着，为了自己那既妙又蠢的想法。“我在想，你接下来会干什么？你要拿出来一串钥匙吗？” 说到这，艾里克故意把声音压得低沉过度，语速放慢，模仿某人，“嘿，这是这栋城堡里所有房间的钥匙，你想开哪个门都可以——”  
“所有房间，除了——这把金钥匙。”他抿着嘴，强迫自己不要笑，观察着查尔斯的表情。这实在有趣。查尔斯的动作像个慢镜头，先是眉毛缓缓放平，然后眉头微微一动，似皱非皱，紧接着，双唇挑出一个温柔的弧度预告了他的大笑——  
没有艾里克那么夸张，但对于查尔斯，称得上一个开怀大笑了。  
“你的想象挺有趣，不过绝不是最有趣的部分。”等到查尔斯稍平静，他对艾里克这样说。  
艾里克双臂在身后支撑起身体，漫不经心瞥了一眼对方，用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
“因为这里确实有这么一个不可告人的密室。”  
艾里克咧开嘴，他觉察出对方眼神里轻微的挑衅。“你不觉得这才更有趣，艾里克？”查尔斯说。“预言远比想象有趣。”  
“那里面有什么？”  
他一面追问，一面暗暗抚摸查尔斯的大腿。“……谋杀与死亡之地，应有尽有。”查尔斯扣住他的手。“你想要什么？十字架，斧头，铁处女还是断头台？”  
虚无的血腥味刺激了他的嗅觉。  
艾里克坐稳自己，腾出另一只手，抬起查尔斯的脸蛋。“我不相信你，因为你没有蓝胡子。”他傲慢地把他的挑衅原样奉还，又在暗地里挑逗个不停。  
已近傍晚，光线趋于黯淡。查尔斯的脸隐在阴影里，他和那双清澈的蓝眼睛对视着，互不相让。他的手下是查尔斯的大腿，而查尔斯温热的手，正覆盖在他的手背上。  
“……还有我的一些小秘密。”  
他咬着他的耳朵，吐出这句话，然后目不转睛地看着艾里克。他故作镇静，答他：“好啊，带我去看看。”  
“你真的要去？”查尔斯的舌尖擦过上唇。“知晓秘密是要付出代价的。”  
艾里克翻过被查尔斯压着的手，屈起指尖挠了挠他那柔软的手心。“嗨，怎么？”他摆出一副无所畏惧的样子。“难道你把你三个前妻的头都制成标本钉在墙上了？”  
“艾里克！”查尔斯用额头顶在他的颈窝，闷笑起来，灼热的气流让他心痒难耐。  
“如果真是这样，我绝对会干倒你，然后报警，”艾里克将双唇凑近查尔斯的耳际，“……我发誓，我会将这里的一切写出来——也许我可以写个自传什么的！把它卖出去，好赚个盆满钵满——”  
查尔斯笑得颤抖，他将他的手越握越紧，十指交缠。  
“所以，请你快点带我过去，泽维尔先生。”没等他再次催促，查尔斯已拉着他一跃而起。  
他们下到一楼，经过查尔斯下午带着他一一走过的那些房间。在楼梯下面，有个隐蔽的小门，他之前并未注意到。  
门后面是一段向下的楼梯，尽头是黑暗，宛如深渊。  
这勾起了艾里克一些不好的回忆，因此下意识攥紧了查尔斯的指尖。他不太想下去了。就在这时，查尔斯摁了开关。  
黑暗隐去，艾里克得以看清，从他们脚下这一段阶梯并不狭窄，但因为长而陡，使尽头看来格外险恶。木制阶梯由上向下铺设，在最后转向另一个不可知的空间。  
黑暗。封闭。窒息。  
那些记忆还带着新鲜的腐烂味道，使他内心生出退缩。但他并未对查尔斯提过那件事——他被绑架的事。  
“你怕了吗，艾里克？”  
温热的气息在他耳边徘徊。艾里克明知道那不过是查尔斯用惯的伎俩，仍忍不住上当。为了证明他不屑于那些小伎俩，他必须先于他冲下去。他也确实那么做了。  
倾向地下的走廊墙壁上挂着的画吸引了他的视线。艾里克停下脚步。  
两个丰腴美貌的女人赤裸着白皙的身体，正要被两个深色皮肤的男人强行拉上马背。这画上打着某幅名作的烙印。劫夺留西帕斯的女儿们。但与他记忆中的那副名作完全不同，两个少女的身体明显僵硬而恐惧，阴沉的色调显得两个男子面目异常狰狞。  
那小小的爱神也缺了席。  
这幅画更像是对一桩暴行的叙述。  
“我祖父画了它。”他听到查尔斯的脚踩在阶梯上的声音，一步步朝他靠近。“他热爱鲁本斯，热衷于模仿他，收藏他。他死以后，我父亲把他的收藏品捐献了出去，至于这些仿作，”查尔斯来到他身边，停在比他高一级台阶的地方，“大多都被丢进了储藏室，只有这幅挂在这里没人动。他们大概是把它忽略了。”  
一只手搭上了他的肩膀，是查尔斯。他站得比他高，使得艾里克不得不微微仰视他。他的影子落在他脸上。  
艾里克下意识地后退了一步，但是他刚刚已经退了太多，他的后背紧紧靠着坚硬的墙。查尔斯不再看画，他凝视着他。抚着他肩膀的手缓慢游弋，磨蹭上他的脖子。此时的光线使查尔斯的眼睛不同于往常清澈的蓝，而是变幻成了类于春日池水的绿色。他还未看透，查尔斯已经偏过头去，用舌尖描摹过他的耳廓，再卷起他的耳垂吸吮。  
他睁着眼，任由亲吻在唇间落下。  
蓬松的棕发把艾里克的视野割裂得断断续续。他仍能看到那无助地赤裸着身躯的少女。查尔斯抚着他脖子的手在下滑，潜入他的领口，烦躁不安地在锁骨之上的凹陷里徘徊。在唇齿相依的触感间，他不由自主想拥住查尔斯，眼前的景象趋于虚晃，终于闭上眼睛。  
查尔斯选在此时结束了那个吻。  
一丝唾液还连接在他们强行中断亲吻的唇间。查尔斯扶着他的肩，与他额头相抵。他与艾里克贴得很近，近到他能感觉到他粗重温湿的呼吸。  
艾里克有些尴尬，因为他感到自己快勃起了。因为一个吻。  
查尔斯放开他的脖子，冲他笑着说：“我们磨蹭太久了，艾里克，现在该下去了。”他自顾自地走下楼梯，没回过头，好像笃定艾里克会跟上来一样。  
因为他没有拒绝他的理由。

……  
艾里克在一阵燥热中醒来。  
台灯射出黯淡的光线，铺在他的脸上。他直瞪着天花板吊顶，好一会，才反应过来，自己正身处何方。他搬到查尔斯家已经接近一个月了，半夜醒来仍会有些不知身在何方的眩晕感。  
艾里克起身，为自己倒了一杯水，好缓解咽喉的干灼。  
他对着窗外黑黢黢的夜空发了一阵呆，重新躺回床上。再次入睡前的间隙里，艾里克回想起刚刚的梦。梦里有人牵着他的手，温柔地引导着他在宅邸里前行。一扇扇门被依次打开，每间房里的摆设都相同。在最后一扇小门前，有个声音轻柔地问他，你真的要去吗。艾里克记不清是谁推开的门，有可能是他自己。门后是一片黑暗。他回头，却发现退路消失了。  
查尔斯。他惊慌中呼叫起那个带他来到此地之人的名字，一连数遍，无人应答。他越来越紧张，心狂跳着，正在此时，灯亮了起来。查尔斯站在他跟前。秘密需要代价。蓝眼睛里藏着深不可测的海洋。他借着光明环视四周，四围的墙壁在向上长高，上面挂着被制成标本的猎物头，通通以悲悯的眼神俯视着他。地面裂开，从下而上浮出祭坛，祭坛上矗立着十字架。众多冰冷的武器和刑具整齐而沉静地林立在他身旁——  
查尔斯站在祭坛上，向他伸出手。  
这个梦让艾里克很不舒服，他猜想这是因为他在查尔斯“秘密”的地下室看到了那些东西的原因。只不过是些玩性虐游戏时常用的工具，凌乱地堆叠着，看起来落了很多灰尘。他并不应该惊奇，因为查尔斯之前就曾对他坦诚过，他从前沉迷这些游戏。“你想要试试吗？”也许是因为他在那些东西前驻足过久，引来查尔斯这样一句玩笑。“……我想在你身上试试。”艾里克当时回答。  
这并不是他的真心话。  
艾里克尚记得他和查尔斯玩过这种游戏，只不过负责执鞭责罚的人是他。他提这种要求的原因也并非对此有特别的兴趣，更多源于对查尔斯底线所在的试探。现在，他不免幻想起了查尔斯执鞭的样子。泽维尔先生一贯将外在维持得温文可亲，他们的性事多由艾里克主导——除了车里那一次。  
他得以窥见查尔斯•泽维尔的另一张脸。尽管只有一点。  
可一旦当他们的关系回复如初，查尔斯又恢复了温文体贴的表象。艾里克不喜欢这感觉：查尔斯仍对他封闭了自己的一部分。尤其是在艾玛对他说了那件事之后，他便无法遏制自己去触碰查尔斯另一面的冲动。  
就像他在宴会上遏制不住打了查尔斯的那一次。  
艾里克翻了个身，避免灯光直射在脸上。  
是查尔斯先问他是否想分房睡，他一口答应了下来。当然因为他仍想保留自己的空间，也有另一部分原因——他无法忍受完全的黑暗，只能在有光的地方才能睡着。他不想对查尔斯解释这件事。近半个月以来，查尔斯忙于某项并购，这让他们的时间几乎完全错开了。现在他们住在一起，但碰面的时间还没有之前多。就像今天晚上。直到上床睡觉前，他都没看见查尔斯的身影，只有一通告诉他不用等的简讯。他不知道现在查尔斯回来没有，也许应该去看看，或者他已经睡着了。  
艾里克翻来覆去乱想着，再次进入了梦乡。  
他闻到青草的香味，春天的气息。艾里克。有人在叫他的名字，声音温和亲切。艾里克看到有人站在他面前，他很高大，高到他要仰视他。他看不清他的脸。有人夹着腋下，把他抱起来。艾里克，我的孩子。妇人柔软的嘴唇亲吻着他的脸。转眼之间，冬雪纷飞。男人拉着他的手，来到一扇门前，没等敲门，便有人打开了它。光明节的蜡烛耀亮室内，他的母亲正看着他。那张已被他遗忘多时的面孔，一旦竭力回忆就会逐渐模糊的面孔。他张开嘴，想叫他的母亲。  
一切在瞬间改变。  
父母的面孔扭曲消失，烛台上蜡烛的光辉扭曲成一道，化为一束强光，向黑暗中的他照来。小艾里克。塞巴斯蒂安•肖的声音。快出来，别再躲了，如果你现在出来，我不会生气。  
不！  
他心里面大吼着，但是只能眼睁睁地看着那道小小的身影——九岁时的他自己——从藏身地走出来，向那个魔鬼走去。他无能为力。砰，砰，砰。是锤子砸进钉子的声音。艾里克惊慌地看向四周，黑暗正朝他压来，空间似乎变成了实体，扭曲着越缩越窄。砰，砰，砰。他克制不住的尖叫起来。求求您，求求您，我不会再逃了！  
声音停止了。他独自坐在寂静的黑暗里，满脸眼泪和冷汗。他挪动脚，沉重的镣铐声。不，不，不。艾里克的内心发出绝望的呼号，但回应他的，只有那支轻快的口哨曲。  
艾里克。  
就在他崩溃的前夕，有人叫了他的名字。轻柔的熟悉的声音，以及手腕被握住的触感。  
艾里克气喘吁吁地睁开眼，四周一片黑暗。他惶急地想找到灯，却失手把它整个挥到了床下。  
“是我，艾里克。”  
他这才察觉到，他的一只手腕正被人牢牢握着。黑暗勾勒出一个身影，正坐在他床前。“查尔斯。”他茫然叫出对方的名字。  
“是我。”查尔斯轻声答道。“艾里克，你做噩梦了？”  
他喘着，没回答。  
“我看见你的房间亮着灯，”轻轻的笑声，“我以为你在等我，就进来了。大概是你忘记关灯了。我帮你关上了……”  
“我说了什么？”被冷汗浸透的睡衣缠在身上，寒意浸透入骨缝。  
查尔斯沉默片刻。“你一直在说‘不’。”  
他握着他的地方，汗水蒸腾起一阵令人不快地湿热之气。艾里克从查尔斯的把握里脱开手，他看着别处，什么都没说。“……我回房了。”查尔斯可能在询问他，他一句回应也没有。  
直到他听到开门声。  
“我梦到了过去的事，还有人。”他盯着黑暗里的某个点，点的四周有模糊的光晕。脚步声停了下来。“我的父母。还有我的养父，塞巴斯蒂安•肖。”他不带感情地陈述。门被关阖。黑暗里，他看见有人返回他的床边，再度坐下。  
“肖……我梦见他。他以前曾把我关进一个木箱子里，然后把它钉死。”艾里克觉得他的声音漂浮在半空，这是他一生中最恐惧的记忆，还无数次在噩梦中重温，如今说出来，就变成了一段毫无力量的苍白语言。“我父母死后，他收养了我。一开始，他打我，或者不给我吃的，我逃跑过一两次，被捉住后，他把我钉进木箱里。我屈服了。”  
查尔斯的呼吸声近在耳旁。  
他们在黑暗里，任由彼此的呼吸声交缠着。“他强暴过我，两次。”就像一段别人的故事。查尔斯的身体在黑暗里挨近他。“我和他在一起生活了三年，”艾里克顿了顿，“直到他死于突发心脏病。”  
查尔斯的手滑下去，与他十指交握。蒸发的汗液一点点带走他的身体的温度。  
他费了些工夫，找到查尔斯的唇，与他以唇齿纠缠。停歇喘息间，查尔斯与他额头相抵，轻声说：“等一下，我去换衣服。”  
查尔斯还穿着他的外套，他从上面嗅到寒气，和不新鲜的女用香水味。  
“不，就现在。”他撕扯开查尔斯的外套，里面的衬衫。“……我想要你。”  
查尔斯不再多言，他翻身上床，压住他，扯掉他的棉质睡裤，分开他的腿。他把头埋在艾里克的胯间，含住他的阴茎，舔舐他的囊袋。这竭力的讨好让艾里克很快兴奋起来，他的腿上的肌肉痉挛起来。查尔斯往下滑，他用舌头为他准备后穴。就像在那个雨夜。“查尔斯，行了，”他嘶哑着声音命令道，“进来。”  
他的身体还没有被充分打开。查尔斯挺入他身体的瞬间，刺痛沿着脊背骤然向上刺进他的大脑。他痛吼了一声，查尔斯的动作停滞了。“别停……”他吮吻着对方的脖颈，双腿夹紧对方的腰，以示鼓励。  
“……我第一次见你，查尔斯，我问过你一个问题。”他在被那越来越粗鲁的冲撞里断续着说。查尔斯低喘着，他把他的腰抬高了一些。“我问你，你是不是个同性恋。”艾里克的阴茎硬得发痛，在两人中间摩擦。“你记得……怎么回答我的吗？”  
查尔斯掐着他的腰，他的手上带着恶狠狠的力道，囊袋拍打着他的臀部，带来清脆的声响。“……我忘了。”他在喘息中回答。艾里克的喉咙间发出拉长的呻吟，快感如同潮水，他想要抚慰自己的阴茎，却被发觉的查尔斯粗暴地拉开，他只得紧紧握住查尔斯的臂膀。  
“你说，你不知道，”艾里克闭着眼睛，忍不住的呻吟将他的话语打断得支离破碎，“因为……”  
因为你从没爱上过一个男人。  
他却没来及把话说完。查尔斯一边撑起他的臀部，一边抚慰他的性器。在查尔斯越来越快地进攻下，艾里克很快到达了高潮。  
他们几乎同时射了出来。  
艾里克的脑子一片白茫茫的。查尔斯放下他的身体，凑近他的脸，舔着他脸上的汗和泪。最后，他用一个吻将吞进了艾里克还没来得及说出口的话。  
艾里克没有再开灯睡，因为查尔斯当夜没有离开他的房间。  
这个夜晚就这样过去了，除了前面的那个小插曲，就和他们共渡过的其他夜晚一样的平凡、不太值得一提。  
一周之后，查尔斯和他搬进了泽维尔夫妇住过的那间主卧室。


	12. Chapter 12

“简与众不同。”  
罗根放在吧台上的双手紧攥成拳，因为过于用力，骨节突出，青筋浮起。他颓唐地垂着头，以往那些总是神气活现地挺立着的头发也耷拉了下去。艾里克自觉应当同情他几句，便应和道：“她是有种独特的美。”  
“不！”  
罗根挥拳猛砸了一下桌子，那声巨响引得周围的酒客都看了过来。“他想要再来一杯，刚才的威士忌，”艾里克冲那个脸色发青的酒保致意道。他转过来，低声对罗根说，“听着，你要是发酒疯，我就揍扁你。”  
酒保把他酒递了过来，他有意无意扫了艾里克一眼。黑白混血的年轻人，五官优美，称得上漂亮。艾里克把眼光放回罗根身上，这个可怜的失意男人在这转眼工夫把酒喝得精光。他还在喃喃自语，看来真是伤心得要命。为了他那场旷日持久的办公室三角恋，格雷，红发的、美丽的主编，毫不犹豫甩掉罗根，和她的摩托车手男友扬长而去。艾里克压制着心底的幸灾乐祸，又有点不耐烦，“尽情喝吧，伙计，”他安慰罗根道。罗根帮助过他，勉强算是他的一个朋友，他不介意拿出点微不足道的时间陪他出来消消愁。  
“你不明白，艾里克，”罗根说，“简对我……是不同的，不是因为她漂亮。”  
艾里克百无聊赖地嚼着冰块，耸耸肩，“伟大的爱情。”  
“她是我的慰藉。”  
“多完美啊，但我有个更完美的主意。”艾里克说，“你不在乎外表，又想找点慰藉，何不爱上酒呢？你手边就摆着一杯，不会抛弃你，顶多叫人酒精成瘾。”  
罗根没空理会他的揶揄，他揪着头发，继续自语，“她是……简，她有时候就像两个人。”  
艾里克瞧了他一眼。“两个人？”  
“热情似火，或者冷若冰霜。”  
他的话叫艾里克好一顿嘲笑。“爱情可真叫你成了个诗人，罗根。”他给罗根叫了酒，心不在焉地想起查尔斯。他莫名其妙把简•格雷和查尔斯放在一起对比了片刻，马上又感觉一切荒谬到了极点。艾里克心虚起来，他突然没法再对罗根说俏皮话了。或许因为他的慰藉也长着两张脸？说出口的刻薄话瞬间反弹回来，这种被突如其来又毫不情愿的感同身受打中的滋味真叫他一阵作呕。  
“……我爱她。”罗根难过地说。  
艾里克不动声色地看向吧台后那个混血年轻人，他也正瞟着自己，两人的目光在半空撞上。“你不该玩办公室恋情，老掉牙，又尴尬。”他转脸对罗根说。  
罗根啧了一声，“你没资格对我说这话，伙计，”他醉醺醺说。  
“你是什么意思？”艾里克吃惊地瞧了他一眼。   
“乔克。”  
罗根刚提起这个名字时，他一时没反应过来。“你，艾里克，伙计，”罗根说话慢吞吞的，大概在整理被酒精麻痹的思路，“几个月前的……是个实习生，你不记得了？”  
艾里克现在想起来了。  
“他到处和人炫耀，”罗根挠挠鼻梁，然后招呼酒保继续送酒，“……他和你睡过。”  
他一时说不出话来。  
罗根瞧了他一眼，他冲他宽慰地笑了笑，好像对此见怪不怪，“你又不是第一次干这种事，艾里克，从来没人指望你能幡然醒悟成一个清教徒。”  
艾里克屈起指节，烦乱地敲打着吧台。“罗根，事情不是你想的……”  
“嘿，听着，”罗根粗暴地打断他的话，“我想我的，你干你的，这他妈根本毫无关系。”说完，他又一口气喝干了半杯。  
艾里克讨了个没趣，闭了嘴。  
“生活，生活！真是件无聊事。”罗根埋着头，又开始絮絮叨叨。“活得越久，就有越多人离开……”  
“是啊，如果你来自十九世纪或更早，是有资格这么说。”他忍不住挖苦道。  
罗根像没听见这话，他摇晃着酒杯。“……你得学会忍受，所有你爱的人都要离开，”他压低声音，“当然，你恨的人也一样。”  
艾里克突然想起一件事：罗根有过一任妻子，她死于一次入室抢劫。他抿着嘴，犹豫了好一会，也想不出该说什么。  
“然后，有一天，”暗昧的光随着杯中棕黄的酒闪烁摇晃，“有张你熟悉的脸，突然占满了所有该死的社会版头条。你只能指着那个操他妈的鼻子叫：嘿，我认识他，我跟他一起在某片鸟不拉屎的沙漠一起巡过逻，他可以尿中三尺外的沙蜥蜴！”罗根的语气兴奋颠倒，还没等艾里克发问，他便猛得扳过他的肩膀，“我说的就是威廉•斯崔克，这个无耻的混帐！”  
这个宣告着实叫艾里克震惊，不由瞪大了眼。他的反应取悦了罗根，这个喝醉的男人开怀大笑。“别问我为什么没提过，”他瞧了艾里克一眼，“就是因为不想，没特别的原因。”  
“也可能因为你在胡扯。”艾里克收敛表情，冷淡地回敬他。  
“在海军陆战队服役时，我曾是他的下属，”罗根打了个酒嗝，“他是个魔鬼，我一直期待他哪天露出来山羊蹄子。”  
他喝得太多了，艾里克想，喝到暂时忘记了那位红发的简。  
“……他为什么要杀死那些孩子？”  
“你真的认识他？”  
罗根泰然耸耸肩，眼神里尽是属于醉汉的诚实。“……没人知道，一切都跟着他下了地狱。”艾里克喝完了杯子里最后一点饮料，尽是冰块化成的水。  
他的醉汉朋友先是惊讶，然后恍然大悟。“他死了。”罗根缓慢晃了晃脑袋，又招呼酒保要酒。“娃娃杀手”，威廉•斯崔克，在接受审判之前，用一根不知从哪得来的绳子，把自己吊死了。  
案件的调查因他的死而彻底断了线。艾玛因此大受打击，她的意见与警局内大多数人相左，认为斯崔克还有个隐秘的共犯。案件已结，疑点尚存。但艾里克知道，过不了几天，这事就会淡出公众的视线，到时除了那些死去的孩子的父母，没人会再记得他们。  
艾里克很想再继续问罗根些关于斯崔克的事，可他的老友却不肯再多谈。他又开始醉呓，没玩没了的生死情爱，叫人难以忍受。  
艾里克开着车，将罗根送回家。这实在是个大挑战。罗根那高亢洪亮的歌声，大概会使他今晚噩梦连连。  
回去的路上，他接到查尔斯的电话。  
艾里克降下车窗，夜风稍稍唤醒了他疲惫的头脑。查尔斯因为某项会议前往瑞士，明天就会回来。  
我想要你到我的办公室来，我为你准备了一件礼物。  
电话里，查尔斯以一贯温柔的语调对他说。他想起那座匕首一样的泽维尔大厦，一阵本能的反胃。但查尔斯离开有几天了，他身体的欲望还是占据了上风了。艾里克犹豫着，最终应允了泽维尔先生的邀约。  
挂断电话，艾里克长出了一口气。他差点问了查尔斯有没有带女伴去晚宴。艾里克庆幸自己没有问这么蠢的问题，他暗暗告诉自己，如果他自己都不能做到忠贞不二，那就更无权去要求别人了。他想起那个叫乔克的小家伙。罗根所言非虚，他确实和他上过床，此事发生就在前几个月。艾里克烦躁地松了松衬衫领口。那年轻人有点符合他的胃口，他和他上床……也许仅仅是为了证明，他对查尔斯的依恋并不那么特殊。从事实来看，这种方法糟透了。肉体的快感反而加重了他心理上的排斥，整件事都蹩脚无聊到了极点。  
艾里克后悔了。  
他太过骄傲自负，如今不得不懊丧地承认，他从一开始就不应当和查尔斯玩这种游戏。危险的游戏。  
时至今日，也许他应坦率一点，承认自己早已爱上了查尔斯。

 

***

他又见到了那位穿黑套裙的女秘书，黛安。  
一切正合于一种微妙的轮回。艾里克再次跟随那位女秘书，穿过令他心神难宁的走廊，来到查尔斯办公室的门外。只不过这一次，他是依约前来收一份含糊其辞的礼物。  
“兰榭先生，泽维尔先生正在等你。”  
她的神情里唯一一丝属于个人的情绪淹没在被涂成正红色的唇间。她知道我和查尔斯的关系，艾里克心想，她兴许还知道我再次造访的目的。他昂起头，在高跟鞋敲打地面离去的声音里，推开那扇似曾相识的门。  
察觉到有人到来，查尔斯抬起头来。当查尔斯看到他时，他唇上的微笑忽然带上了某种含糊难明的意味。他突然后悔穿成这个样子，还打上这么一条该死的紫色斜纹领带，简直就像一张拙劣廉价的礼物包装。艾里克暗地里咬牙，他刻意不躲避查尔斯的视线，背着手掩好门，然后大步走到那张宽大的办公桌前，毫不客气地拉开椅子，在查尔斯对面坐下来。  
艾里克忽然有了个恶作剧式的想法。  
“我来应聘，泽维尔先生。”他坐姿疏忽，语气怠慢，音调压低，缓缓吐气。  
惊讶自查尔斯脸上一闪而逝，不过他的反应向来敏捷。“是吗？可惜，我们现在并没有空缺的职位……”他适应良好，遗憾的口吻甚为专业。“不过，”查尔斯话锋一转，他向前探身，双肘撑在桌上，两手交叉置于下颌前，“我仍想听听，你准备来应聘什么职位？”  
多么无聊的游戏。艾里克冷淡地感慨，他懒洋洋挪了挪身体，好叫自己坐得舒服些。“你的秘书，”他舔舔上唇，“……泽维尔先生。”  
查尔斯笑出了声。“恐怕你无法如愿，迪金森小姐尽职尽责，我不能无故叫她失业……除非——”他瞧着他，轻佻又快活，“你能证明，你确实比她更适合，”他的声音轻而慢，“……我才会同意。”  
艾里克轻视地哼了一声，他与查尔斯视线纠缠，彼此互不相让。接着，他猛然站起了身。“我会叫你改变主意——”艾里克解开自己的西装外套，像扔一条蜕皮一样，扔在地上。他从查尔斯的眼神里读出诧异，正是他所期待的。绕过那张办公桌时，艾里克顺手将领带结拉松。那见鬼东西蛇一样缠得他呼吸困难。  
艾里克毫不客气地挤进查尔斯和桌子之间，逼得这位主人倒不得不退后。他俯下身，按住查尔斯的手臂，轻快地发问：“……你改主意了吗，查尔斯？”他与他太接近了，以至说话时舌尖总非故意擦过查尔斯的耳廓。查尔斯的耳朵上有烧起来的热度。他听见泽维尔先生倒吸着气——  
“艾里克！”  
他半坐在桌上，居高临下抚着查尔斯的面庞，拇指抿过那张带点雀斑的白皙脸蛋。“还是迪金森小姐也这样对你……”艾里克顿了顿，“……尽职尽责？”  
查尔斯目不转睛看着他，一阵怪异的浊热在他腹中隐约徘徊。“你在嫉妒吗？”一双手按上艾里克的大腿，叫他无法像刚开始那样自如。  
“呵。”  
他自喉间吐气，感受着腿上潮湿的热度。他的手指绕上领带，在查尔斯的注视下，将它彻底解下。艾里克漫不经心地把领带绕在指间，他的目光落在查尔斯的脖子，那蓝眼睛男人的喉结轻滚了一下。“嫉妒？我？”他轻声反问，又近于自问。艾里克伸手，像要抚摸他的脸，实际上——  
领带落在那张可爱的脸上，声音轻得如同枯叶落地，正是一记宠爱与警示的鞭子。  
艾里克始终看着查尔斯的脸，当然不会错过他表情恰如凝固的一瞬。他暗忖着自己刚才所为是否略有过分，未等有结果，那蓝眼睛年轻人已有了行动：那条丝绸的“鞭子”被从他手中夺下。  
查尔斯团起领带，扔过办公桌。艾里克忽然有点紧张，那张严肃起来的漂亮面孔叫一阵战栗的兴奋自他的尾椎而起。查尔斯站起来，他强硬地顶开他的膝盖，把身体置于他的两腿间，又以双臂将他的身体禁锢其间。他逼得艾里克朝后仰，不得不用手才支得住身体。  
查尔斯的嘴唇几乎贴在他的脖子上。“……你肯定会是我最糟糕的一任秘书，兰榭先生。”呼吸间扬起的热气，烙得他心跳加速。  
“愿闻其详……”他的眼只看得见那棕色的鬈发，和查尔斯背后，亮得令人恐惧的高空。艾里克抬起一只手，卷上查尔斯的一缕棕发，捋向耳后，“……理由呢，泽维尔先生？”  
“理由？”  
查尔斯笑了一声，他抬起埋在他颈窝里的脸，一手掐住艾里克的下巴，迫使他微微低下脸来。“一看见你，我就没法想别的事，”他目睹那鲜艳的唇开阖，吐出缓慢清晰的字句，“……除了干你。”  
他一时词穷。  
“你因此要付出代价。”  
掐着他下巴的手松了开，顺着他的胸膛下滑，路过腰，停在他的臀部。因为紧张，艾里克有点喘。他在咫尺间与查尔斯对峙，心跳如鼓。“我要在这里惩罚你，兰榭先生，因为你是个不称职的秘书，”雪白整齐的牙齿在红唇后若隐若现，“我必须得抽你的小屁股，”那只手上的力气在加重，“……直到你认清自己的错误。”  
艾里克咬了咬下唇。“嗳，你是老板，这是你的地盘。泽维尔先生，你当然——”他爱抚着查尔斯的耳廓，双膝暗暗往里收紧。  
“……可以随心所欲，为所欲为。”艾里克的喉结滚了滚。  
查尔斯看着他，他的目光像条湿乎乎的舌头。他听见查尔斯喉间的咕隆声，也许是笑声。查尔斯站直身，因此离他稍微远了些，那种压迫性的凝滞感暂时褪去了。“随心所欲？”查尔斯捏住他的衬衫，猛得将下摆从皮带禁锢的西装裤下拽了出来，“像这样？”  
“……还是这样？”查尔斯俯下去，隔着衬衫，舔上他的乳头。  
他的舌尖描绘着，唾液喏湿了他胸前的衣襟。艾里克只觉得热，或是痒。他不自觉地楼上查尔斯的脖子，扭动着腰，想要离他更近，贴得更紧。艾里克闭上眼，因为查尔斯背后的空茫的天晃得他头晕目眩。  
查尔斯却停了下来。  
他喘息着，疑惑地睁开眼。查尔斯微笑着垂下眼，他甚为体贴地为他解开衬衫最下的一粒纽扣。紧接着，他两手拉住艾里克微敞的衣领，毫不留情地，撕开了他的衬衫。  
艾里克无暇计较那件被毁了的衬衫。查尔斯的头埋在他胸前，舌头讨好着他的乳头，有时用牙。他闭着眼，喘得厉害。牙齿轻拉他的乳尖时，他煞风景地笑出了声，“……痒。”艾里克一手插在查尔斯浓密的棕发间，摩挲着。查尔斯轻轻笑着，他开始沿着他的胸膛向下亲吻。如同羽毛的轻吻落在艾里克的腹部，他撑在身后的两手有点打颤。下腹部的毛发被舔弄得湿漉漉的，牙齿拉扯着那蜷曲的毛发，针刺般隐约的疼痛像种可厌的挑逗。  
他没有等太久。  
查尔斯松了手，他毫无准备。泽维尔先生依旧冠冕堂皇，只留下他胸腹上那些湿漉漉的好似蛞蝓爬过的痕迹，冰冷的，闪着淫荡的水光。他骤然从幻境里跌出来，不好掩饰，只能先坐直身体。那一片亮晃晃的光线刺得艾里克眼前有点模糊，他眨了眨眼，才看清查尔斯的脸。  
查尔斯如他一贯的，笑得真诚又甜蜜。他的指尖蹭过艾里克赤裸的肩膀，“这里不行……艾里克，我得先给你看我的礼物。”  
礼物。他恍然记起，这才是他此行的目的。  
艾里克从桌上跳下，他原想收拾衣襟，又觉得毫无必要。他晃荡在查尔斯身后，心不在焉，又满腹狐疑。查尔斯先他一步，走在前面，在两个造型奇特的金属塑像之间停下来。坚硬的材质，闪着冰冷的光泽，却有奇异的柔软曲线，这固态的塑像好似留住了它们为高温融化，形为液体的一刻……  
“请进。”查尔斯说。  
艾里克惊愕地看着查尔斯将那扇——他之前完全没留意到，那里还有一道门！“这就像……那种蛾子。”他皱着眉，厌恶地形容道，“如果它不动，你只会以为它是一片叶子。”  
“你应该早有准备，艾里克，”查尔斯一手推开那扇门，“墙上都可能有门，”他微笑着回头，牵起他的手，“……而关键是，任何墙上都可以有一道门。”  
一整面玻璃。透明的墙。  
这隐秘的房间并无太多可取之处，看来只是一间略小的、供人休息的起居室。它的与众不同之处仅在于，有一面玻璃墙。他不知何时松脱了查尔斯的手，走到那透明屏障前。后面是一间明显是泽维尔风格的会议室。冷酷的、使人无缘紧张的实验室，或是一个适合内部搏杀的角斗场。  
“嘿，艾里克……”查尔斯从背后拥住他的腰，他舔着他的脖子，“你喜欢吗？我的礼物。”他尚未作答，那个与他们视觉上共通的空间被从外部打破——有人推门走了进去。  
也可以是进来。  
艾里克打了个哆嗦，下意识地。这突如其来的外来者叫他寒毛倒竖，惊慌失措——  
“放开我，查尔斯！”他低声斥责，笨拙地想要掩饰自己。但查尔斯紧紧压在他背上，沉重，坚硬。  
从后面而来的手钳住艾里克的下巴，迫使他的脸直面向前。  
是黛安。  
女秘书抱着一沓文件，她抬起头来，视线直直落在他们身上。艾里克忘了呼吸。她的目光就那么滑了过去，就像什么都没有看见。  
“单面镜。”  
查尔斯忍着笑的声音从后面传来。艾里克泄了气，他小口喘息，冷汗涔涔而下。比起这个，还有个更叫他难堪恼怒的事实：他刚才差点射了！  
他怒气冲冲，将笑得厉害的查尔斯从背上甩下来，转过身，想把衬衫下摆塞回裤子里。“嘿，艾里克，亲爱的，我还以为你会喜欢呢！”查尔斯举着手，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。  
他没有理会他。  
查尔斯靠近他一步。艾里克低着头，一双手搭上他的皮带扣。他既不拒绝，也不表示接受。那双手解开他的皮带扣，在他大腿上画着圈，沿着腿侧的线条下滑。查尔斯单膝跪在地上，抬起他的一只脚，将他的皮鞋脱掉。寂静的房间，他仅能听见呼吸声，属于他自己的，和查尔斯的。还有那个女秘书，黛安，无知无觉地在他们身后的透明空间忙碌。查尔斯向上卷起他的西装裤腿，手势缓慢。他垂着眼，望着那些鬈发，忍不住撩拨起来。他的小腿露了出来，查尔斯的动作停顿了。“嗬……”他如愿听到那声惊讶的赞叹，“真是……意外之喜。”艾里克顺着眼角的余光，看见查尔斯的脸庞正蹭在他的小腿上，他的牙齿轻叼起紧绑在小腿肌腹上的吊袜带，再松开牙关……袜带弹回来，啪的一声，勾引的轻响。  
那些手指灵活而急迫地松开黑色的吊袜带，褪下他的短袜。他突然将腿从那双手中抽回来，带着点恶作剧的意味，踩在半跪在地的查尔斯肩上。查尔斯缓缓抬头，他的眼睛闪动着深海的蓝，与莫测。“讨好我，”他亢奋地半咬着牙，托起查尔斯的下巴，恶狠狠地命令道，“……让我高潮！”  
查尔斯仰视着他，片刻，握着他赤裸的脚，在胫前印下一吻。“遵命……我的陛下。”他说道，如同一个效忠的誓言，然后，放手，站了起来。  
艾里克背靠着玻璃，等待着。他盯着地面，上面散落的衣物，查尔斯的鞋尖回到他的视线。他舔舔唇角，高傲地挑衅。查尔斯微笑着，解开自己的皮带。  
他们粗暴地纠缠成一团。艾里克踢掉另一只鞋，好方便褪掉那条碍事的裤子。冰凉的润滑剂被挤进他身体里，激得他打了个哆嗦。查尔斯抬起他的腿，强硬地挤了进来。他攀着查尔斯的肩背，避免滑下去，另一手在墙上摸索，试图找到一个支撑点。这些该死的玻璃！艾里克断续地诅咒，手指在那光洁的面上不住打着滑。他的阴茎硬得像块铁一样，卡在他和查尔斯的身体中间。查尔斯紧抱着他的腰，用力朝上顶，一下又一下。艾里克喘得厉害，含糊地呜咽。  
这里还有别人，就在他们背后。  
这认知叫他头皮一阵阵发麻。他和查尔斯，在隐形的舞台上，极尽肉体放荡，周围尽是因毫无知觉而各行其是的观众……艾里克想叫查尔斯更用力，说出口的，却是一连串意味不明的音节。他脑中唯一明晰的，仅是与查尔斯结合的渴望。他想更多的与查尔斯肌肤相亲，却被对方身上衣物所阻隔，只能紧攀着查尔斯的脖子，如溺水之人抓住最后一块浮木。  
“我差点忘了，艾里克……我们得快点……”查尔斯在他耳边低语，用力将他抵在玻璃墙上，“我忘了……我一会，嗬，还要参加一个会议……”  
“取消它……啊——”他叫出了声，因为阴茎被旁人抚慰。他听见笑声。“不行……因为……”查尔斯因为说话放慢了速度，他不满意地挤紧身体，“别人都已经……到了……他们都在你身后。”  
他不明白查尔斯的意思。前后的快感催动着他的感官，他将脸埋在查尔斯的颈窝里，任由肉欲的香气填满他的嗅觉。“嘘嘘……”是查尔斯伏在他耳边吹着气，“小点声，他们会听见……”  
模糊的、含糊的话音。商讨声，吼叫声，诅咒声。  
艾里克猛然睁开眼，他惊诧不安地看向查尔斯。查尔斯同样汗津津的、潮红的面孔上，浮现出意味深长的笑容，“你听见他们了？他们也能听见你……艾里克，我忘说了，这里隔音可不怎么样……”  
他茫然听着。  
查尔斯突然加重力气顶撞起他的身体，他几乎是高亢地尖叫出声。“坏孩子，艾里克，你这坏孩子……”查尔斯红着眼，“看吧，我们被发现了……”  
他背对着会议室，想象中的无数双眼睛，正落在他赤裸无防备的脊背上。  
“你喜欢这样吧，艾里克？”冰凉的手指把握着他阴茎的顶端，为他手淫。  
高潮如同一场无人生还的海啸。艾里克一口咬住查尔斯的脖子，抽动着射在他的手里。他脑中的时钟停摆了，不知多久。铁锈般的血味充斥口腔，他眨眨眼，回到现实，一时之间腰软得无法站稳。查尔斯稳稳扶住他，仍旧充血勃起的阴茎从他体内滑了出来。  
查尔斯扳过他的肩膀，叫他转过身，将他正面压在那面玻璃上。  
会议室里有人，很多人。  
艾里克的脸紧贴在冰冷的无生命的玻璃上，被迫正面对着那些衣冠楚楚的陌生人。他无地自容。查尔斯的手探进来，带着那些冰冷的精液，通通抹回他自己的两腿间。  
查尔斯撒谎了。他迷茫地看着对面的人，当那些人回头时，看到的仍是镜子里的自己——从来没人发现他们。至于那些声音，大概是借由某些扩音设备发出的。  
他被推挤在玻璃上，两腿被迫合拢。查尔斯扔掉避孕套，双手固定住他的腰，借着润滑剂和他自己的精液，在他的腿间快速抽插起来。  
射精后的倦怠感尚未褪去，坚硬火热的阴茎摩擦着他大腿内侧的皮肤，甚至向前碰到他的囊袋。过于鲜明，避无可避。他有些不适。这种方式比起真正的进入更像一种单方面的占有。查尔斯的嘴唇落在他的脊梁上，比露水更轻。  
他没法拒绝他。  
查尔斯射在他背上时，他正觉得自己像处在会议室窃语的漩涡里。艾里克茫然望向玻璃另一侧的世界，有个男人正摇晃着手里的文件，嘴巴无声张合。与肉体分离的声音，经由电子设备传递，有点失真。那个男人正在抱怨什么，他听见查尔斯的名字。  
“……艾里克，你在看什么。”从后而来的手抚摸着他的嘴唇，他从那上面嗅到精液的咸腥味道。  
查尔斯放开了他，他站直身体，转过来。泽维尔先生的衣服已经被毁了，但倒还齐全；他自己赤裸着，除了一只袜子，一无所有。他累得要命，干脆坐在地上，大方地坦露着自己。他的胯间粘腻腻的，一塌糊涂。  
艾里克看着查尔斯脱去那件皱巴巴、沾了精液的衬衫。“你喜欢我的礼物吗？”他突然问道。  
对这个问题，艾里克嗤之以鼻。“你经常送这种礼物吗，在这里？”他反问。  
“不，”查尔斯深深看了他一眼，“你是第一个。”  
他走进里面的房间，艾里克独自一人留在外面。他再次听见查尔斯的名字，显然，是从会议室传来的。他侧过头，看着同一个男人对人挥着拳头怒吼。  
“他是谁？”查尔斯回来时，他指着那个满脸蠢相的大块头问道。  
查尔斯顺着他指的方向看了一眼，按下墙壁内侧一个隐秘的按钮，室内安静了下来。“凯恩•马可，”他的男友已西装革履，恢复如常，“我的继兄。”  
“凯恩？”  
艾里克拧了拧眉毛，“好名字，尤其对你来讲，”他不无恶意地调侃道。那双蓝眼睛却波纹未动。查尔斯走到他跟前，艾里克不得不仰起头来看他。他在艾里克眼前蹲下来，手停留在他的面颊。  
“别开这种玩笑，艾里克。”查尔斯温柔地说。  
瞧啊，他找到了什么！正是一个再奇妙不过的譬喻：一位被迫与该隐同源的哈姆莱特。艾里克心中涌起古怪的热，他按住查尔斯搭在他颊边的手，回想起他第一次在这里与查尔斯相遇的情景。他那时决没有想到，会跟这位泽维尔先生发展到这步境地。至于查尔斯，他相信，他大约对这种进展一样吃惊。  
他竟无意间勾引了这样一位蒙神垂怜的幼子！艾里克简直忍不住要放声大笑。他一定是凑够了七宗罪行，才交到这样的好运。  
古怪的妄想再次点燃了艾里克的情欲。他热切地捧住查尔斯的脸，在那鲜红的唇边低声诱惑：“不要走，查尔斯，我想要你……再来一次。”  
他得到的回应，是一个短暂的、湿热的吻。  
拇指擦过他的嘴唇。“艾里克……”查尔斯松开他，“抱歉，我得走了。”  
门被轻轻阖上。  
查尔斯离开之后，艾里克在寂静中又呆坐了片刻，才从地上起身。他仍赤裸着身体，情欲后的潮冷从皮肤蒸进骨头里。透过那面透明的墙壁，他看见查尔斯。艾里克着迷地望着那个查尔斯。他正以手势回应他那位不住无声咆哮的继兄，凯恩，神情像位挥着标枪玩弄公牛的斗牛士般游刃有余。那双蓝眼睛偶尔会朝他的方向看过来，却没有任何停留，就像他不知道镜子背后还有人在窥视他一样。  
他突然想起查尔斯的那句话。任何墙上都可以有一道门。  
任何。  
查尔斯也不会是例外，艾里克想。他怀有这种自信，他已找到了属于查尔斯的那扇门。只是还缺少一把钥匙。  
小小的，金色钥匙。


	13. Chapter 13

艾里克大略浏览了一遍稿子已完成的部分，仍感觉有些不满意，或者说不对劲——问题出在那个叫格里高•伯曼的男孩身上。  
他是第七个遇害的孩子，也是最快被发现的一个。“娃娃杀手”从距离伯曼家六个街区外将格里高绑架，杀死他，把他的尸体抛弃在公园里。根据斯崔克生前的供述，他在抛尸后返回的路上曾与赶往现场的警察相遇。  
可惜，擦肩而过。  
这巧合庸俗得令人扼腕。可以想见，他的读者在读到这一段时免不了心跳加速、瞳孔放大，产生一系列交感症状，即使手下还握着至少三分之一的内容也要暗自祈求这恶魔就此落网——他十分庆幸自己早早沦为一个无神论者，免去了许多信仰带来的烦恼，不用持续思索上帝为何安排这样一个精神变态在杀死七个孩子之后还要在警察眼下逍遥法外。艾里克想起那天的情景，他从他的心理医生处返回，在路上得到消息，发现自己正行驶到案发的公园附近。他甚至比警察到得还要快一步。也许我那天也跟斯崔克差点脸贴脸了，艾里克想，这一天的巧合真是多得可怕！当然，真正困扰他的并非没有确切答案的神学问题。艾里克随手调出地图，控制鼠标，局部放大。他摩挲着下巴，假设中的第一现场在斯崔克家，弃尸的公园距离他家并不是很远，直线距离开车仅需要二十分钟。“娃娃杀手”却没有选择这条路径。事实上，根据监控所拍到的，斯崔克绕过整个高地，至少穿过了两个喧闹的街区，才抵达他的目的地。但是这与这个前海军陆战队上尉一贯讲求简洁效率的行事风格毫不相符，甚至可以说格格不入。凡人行事必有内在逻辑。这件突兀却反常的小事像一道木梁，横亘在他的心中，挥之不去。  
然而，这一切的原因都随着斯崔克的自杀而无法追究。  
艾里克决定，亲自开车绕过高地，顺着斯崔克的路线走一遍，或许会有些别的收获。他摘下眼镜仍在桌子上，疲乏地闭上眼，揉捏着鼻梁。他歪在座椅里，几乎睡着了，电话突然响了起来。艾里克悚然一阵，清醒过来。一旁的电话正在屏幕闪动，锲而不舍地尖叫着。他粗暴地一把抓起手机，摁下接听键。  
“凯蒂。”  
先是一阵混乱嘈杂的噪音——“嘿，艾里克！”——他表妹欢快的叫声从那端传来。“猜……我在哪？”她的声音时大时小，断断续续。“怎么……你说……糟透了！”凯蒂在同别人说话。他闭紧嘴，无可奈何地拿着电话。在忍受了数十秒令人反胃的干扰音之后，对方咔得挂断了电话。  
艾里克扔下手机，毫无回拨的想法。他了解凯蒂，她就像只喜欢大惊小怪的猫咪，大多数时间为些无关紧要的事一惊一乍。他双手抹了一把脸，重新戴上眼镜。果然，电话再度响起。  
他不得不又接起来。“艾里克！”这次，凯蒂的声音清晰地传过来，“你听得见我吗？”  
“当然。”艾里克心不在焉地响应道。  
“嘿，我亲爱的哥哥，你绝对想不到我现在手里拿着什么……”凯蒂精力健旺得一如既往，她根本没有跟他猜谜语的意思。“我拿着你的新书！刚才在机场书店，我一眼就看到了它了！”  
艾里克关心的却是另一点，“你为什么去机场？”  
电话那段一时没了声音，他等了好半天。“我在伯班克机场……艾里克，洛杉矶，我在加州了。”她的语调小心翼翼。  
艾里克不急着说话，一时只有粗重的呼吸声隔着电话来回。  
“我……玛丽娅在这里得到一个工作机会，我决定跟一起来碰碰运气，很突然……我没来得及和你打招呼……”她心虚地解释着，仍然没得到她表哥的任何回应。“好吧！”她放弃一般高喊出声，“我只是害怕你……不答应我来，才不想先告诉你的！”  
艾里克松了一口气。“我为什么拦着你？凯蒂，你是自由的，我不会限制你一步。”他说，“可是，当你准备跨越差不多整个美国时，我希望你最好事先告诉我一声。”  
“那……你原谅我吗，艾里克！”她飞快问道，略为带了点哭腔。  
“我没有生气。”  
“太好了……我正在看你的书，刚刚看到马格努斯追踪施密特去了南美！”凯蒂还吸着鼻涕，语气又快乐起来。“要不是为了你，艾里克，我才不会看这种硬汉类的小说，”她说，节奏叫艾里克想起芝加哥打字机，“不过你写得是例外！我还挺喜欢……可是好像跟你的草稿有点不同了，你又往里面加了新人物？叫，呃……X？professor X？听起来好像一个邪恶的神秘博士或者神秘的邪恶博士……”  
“等等，凯蒂！”他粗暴地打断了她的话，“你说草稿？你什么时候看到了我的草稿！”  
“你把它们打出来乱堆在桌上，难道不是谁都可以看？”他的表妹回答得不以为意，“这个新人物……”猛翻书页的声音从对面传来，“是马格努斯，呃，挚爱的朋友？还会成为他……伟大的对手？看来你计划至少写个三部曲了？”  
“……够了，”艾里克抚着前额，深深叹了口气，“凯蒂，先停下来。”  
“我能提点意见吗？一生的朋友和对手这种关系，好像有点落伍，好吧换句话说，太经典了。你可以考虑……”  
“凯蒂，够了。”他干巴巴命令道。  
那边的女孩不以为然啧了一声，总归是停下来了。“你还住在那里吗，我是说和查尔斯•泽维尔。”她突然问。  
他默认了。  
“这么说，你们都是认真的？”凯蒂追问。“你以前可从未和哪个人在一起超过半年。”她补了一句。  
艾里克皱起眉。“这些和你没关系。”他企图敷衍过去。  
凯蒂住了嘴，隔着电话，两人之间只剩下轻轻的呼气声，还有她背后吵闹的背景音。“你说得没错，哥哥。”她大概是生气了，所以拿出这种语气来称呼他，“其实，”艾里克有点歉疚，他决定好好听她接下来的话，“你为什么不去写点同性恋读物？”  
一块沉重的石头轰然坠入腹部。  
“我说真的，比起落伍的硬汉们，你真应该去写点同性恋读物。你可以和查尔斯一同拍封面，然后靠炒新闻，准可以冲上销量榜首！你们简直得天独厚，想想看……”  
艾里克忍无可忍地将电话关机。  
他扔下手机，站起来，伸伸僵硬的肩背。艾里克在室内走了几圈，对着窗外看了片刻，低下头，注意到桌上摆着的日历被自己圈出的时间。  
查尔斯的生日。三十岁生日。  
他应当送他些什么？艾里克想不出有什么是查尔斯没有的，或是他不能有的。他再次摔进自己的座椅里，抬起眼，正看到书架上自己的那本新书。  
X有些查尔斯的影子。  
艾里克无意否认。他原本的计划是写一个从集中营中幸存的男人追踪纳粹战犯并最终复仇的故事，草稿已经写就很久了，却突然觉得有点无聊。一个内心满怀伤痕和仇恨的男人，为走出过去的地狱踏上征程，他貌似已有了力量，却被心灵的困境拉扯着，向着未知的方向越走越远……那个主意是突然冒出来的。艾里克大大改动了草稿，虽然花了大量时间，结果令人满意。他给马格努斯安排了一位挚友，却因为信念不同而最终对立。这样一股相反的力量，却可叫他从困境中解放。他十分自然地赋予了X体察人心的特殊本领，他亦是一位天生的领袖……  
他和马格努斯是两种完全不同的人，却又十分相似。  
他们都是孤独的。  
艾里克从沉思中回过神来，他顺手从书架上抽下自己那本书，塞到底层一个不起眼的位置。接下来，他继续思考该送什么，作为查尔斯的生日礼物。

***  
查尔斯问起凯蒂，他便将几天前的电话告诉他。  
查尔斯的蓝眼睛里泛起柔和的笑意。“奇妙的青春，”他举起盛着干红的酒杯，“人人无所不能，人人一事无成。”  
她还叫你和我去炒新闻，艾里克心想。“你还没得来及老，就已经在怀念青春了？”他擎起餐刀，漫不经心抢白了他的男友一句。  
“这是年轻人的特权。”查尔斯毫不脸红地回答。  
艾里克哂笑起来。“那我是否有荣幸听听，无所不能先生那一事无成的青春岁月？”  
查尔斯放下酒杯，他坐直身体，看着他。“你想知道什么，艾里克。”  
艾里克放下餐具，刀叉碰着碟子，发出细微的声响，在寂静的室内格外清晰。光线黯淡温柔，笼罩着查尔斯的脸。艾里克默想片刻，露出一个恶作剧式的笑容。  
“从你昨晚做的梦开始说起吧。”他说。  
“你非要知道吗？”那双眼睛像两个小小蓝色漩涡，吸引着他，一刻都转不开目光。  
艾里克不容置疑地点点头。  
查尔斯轻叹了口气。“我可以骗你说我没做梦，”他说，“但，我决定说实话。”  
艾里克端起酒杯，抿了一口，装着不怎好奇在意，却偷偷瞄着查尔斯的脸。查尔斯的眼珠转了一圈，好像在回忆，最后落在他脸上。然后，他开始说了：  
“我在走。有一段楼梯，螺旋向上。我走了很长时间，看不到尽头，只有不停地向上、向上、向上。可能走了很远，也可能一步都没动，因为螺旋本身是一成不变的。我又走了很久，再抬头，看见楼梯井的上方有一只眼睛。  
“它在看着我。我继续朝上走，有个声音告诉我，那只眼睛就是我的目的地。我口渴，走不动，但跟那只眼睛的距离没有变短。我低下头，看见另一只眼睛，在螺旋梯井的底部，也正看着我。  
“有个声音在说，叫我追上去。我朝楼下跑，眼睛朝深处退缩。我停下来，那两只眼睛在盯着我，催促我。追上来，追上来。是它们在催促我。”  
查尔斯右手蒙住脸，他的额头上正冒出细细的汗。他在害怕，艾里克想。查尔斯深吸了一口气，他喝了口酒，脸色仍有些发白。  
“你认识它吗？”艾里克突然问。  
查尔斯一时没反应过来，“谁？”  
“眼睛的主人。那是谁的眼睛，你认识吗？”他不动声色，再次发问。  
艾里克听见风雨声。外面在下雨，风卷着树叶呼呼作响。查尔斯沉默了很久，最后他回答了他。  
“认识。”  
“她是谁？”  
“吉娜。”  
艾里克平静地以刀叉切割食物，稳稳当当送进嘴里。“你告诉过我的那个女孩？”他嘟哝着，吐字含糊。  
“我没告诉你全部。”查尔斯说。  
“我爱她，她背叛了我。她……是凯恩派来的。”他不自觉声音颤抖。“她……”  
艾里克骤然扔下手里的餐刀。刺耳的巨响在他们之间嗡鸣回荡。“查尔斯。”他打破那一小段真空的空白。“我不想听了。”艾里克推开椅子，站起来，他走到查尔斯身边。查尔斯仰起头，艾里克居高俯视他。查尔斯想要握他的手，他却不允许。那只被拒绝的手停留在他的腰侧，轻轻磨蹭着。  
“我还没送你礼物，”他抚着查尔斯的脸颊，带着垂怜的意味，“……生日礼物。”  
等待的时刻安静得动人心魄。他从衣袋里掏出一张纸，准备已久，被揉皱后又抚平，每个折痕都透着再三的犹豫。纸上什么也没有，除了他的名字。  
艾里克•兰榭。  
查尔斯接过那张纸，他目无表情，等着艾里克的解释。他侧过头，查尔斯的手指仍像羽毛那样，轻搔着他的腰际。“你可以把这当成是一张契约，”他故作轻松，解释道，“你可以让我做任何事。”  
查尔斯握着那份“礼物”，他看也不看艾里克，没有拒绝，也没有接受。  
艾里克等待着，他紧紧捏着自己手指的骨节。查尔斯从椅子里撤出身体，站起来。他盯着艾里克，没有笑容，“你不用这样，艾里克。”  
他抓住了查尔斯的手，极自然地，将它贴上自己的脸颊。“你也不用克制自己，查尔斯。这样做，只是因为我想要你，”查尔斯的目光刺着他，“……我需要你，全部。”  
他们静立了片刻。室外，风正抽着雨，因为远，听起来反而柔和。  
“谢谢你的礼物。”  
他放开了查尔斯的手，松了一口气，又绷紧了另一根弦。  
“跟我来。”  
他跟在查尔斯身后，走出餐厅，穿过挂着壁画的长廊。艾里克莫名想起了查尔斯曾为他展示过的那幅画，一场爱神缺席的劫夺。  
艾里克抖了一下，不自觉地。他并不觉得这件“礼物”一定正确，却绝不愿意放弃它背后所意味的可能。  
他不是任何人派来的，不过引诱人堕落的目的系出同源。  
查尔斯带着他回到了卧室。那间像个滑稽的戏剧舞台的卧室，查尔斯父母过去的卧室，也是他们现在的卧室。  
在一切开始以前，查尔斯对他说：“如果你想让我停下来，叫我的名字。”  
艾里克点头应允。  
和平日的亲热并没有太大区别，他们脱掉彼此的衣服，拥吻磨蹭。查尔斯远比平时急躁，他将艾里克推倒在床上，跪在他敞开的腿间，粗暴地啃咬吸吮他的脖子和胸膛。床帐内很暗，艾里克仅能看得清查尔斯的轮廓。他拥着查尔斯的脖子，跟他接吻。不如往日的探寻与引领，那条舌头在他的口中毫无章法地横冲直撞，他的唇被对方的牙齿磕破，血腥味在唇齿间蔓延开。这种彻底的、被占有的地位到底叫他无法十分适应，在退出的一刻，他无法自制地在查尔斯的下唇留下一个不重的咬痕。  
伏在艾里克身上的男人因他的行为而停止了动作，他退后，将艾里克独自留在原地。  
“转身，”他得到下一个指令，“我需要你趴着。”  
艾里克咬紧牙，顺从地转了过去。旁边的床却一轻，他用余光看见查尔斯下去了。他把他自己留下，姿势狼狈地等待。  
床的帷帐被人拉起来，光线肆无忌惮伸进它的触角。艾里克原本侧着头，他看到床旁那些该死的镜子。  
还有镜子里的自己。  
他闭上眼，感到查尔斯重新回到他身边。他为他润滑。冰冷的液体有些沿着他的腰滑下来，有些被捅进他的体内。艾里克倒愿意他直接将自己撕裂，那感觉也不会比现在更糟。他打了个激灵，因爱抚带来的热度降了下去。  
查尔斯抚摸着他的背和臂膀，叫他放松下来。他有了欲望，下体微微抬头。在进入他的身体之前，查尔斯俯靠在他的背上，胸膛贴着他的脊梁，伏在他的耳边，说：“你知道怎么叫我停下来，艾里克。”  
他死死咬住下唇。  
查尔斯挽起他的腰，开始冲撞他的肉体。艾里克的肩抵着床，他闭上眼，尽量避免去看那些四面八方的镜子。查尔斯的节奏比平时要快，他有点跟不上他。他悄悄伸出手，想要抚慰自己的阴茎。这个小小的行为随即被查尔斯发觉，他挡开了他的手。  
如果你不想要，查尔斯的话在他耳边回响，叫停我。  
他把头埋在床褥间。呼吸不畅带来的窒息感使他感官微微发木，阴茎却愈加肿胀。他耸动着臀部，应和查尔斯的进攻，却仍感到空虚。他的自慰行为再次被打断。查尔斯停下来，阴茎抽离他的身体，片刻返回。  
这次，他的双手被反拧在身后，然后，被绳索缚住、抽紧。他的手腕被绑住了，动弹不得。艾里克不安地喘着，蠕动着，想要回头看看查尔斯。他只能看见那棕色鬈发。腰再度被固定，进攻继续。冰凉的水滴落在他的背上，是查尔斯的汗。艾里克呜咽着，他的身体在膨胀，却无能为力。有人拉扯着他的头发，强迫他抬头。“睁开眼，艾里克。”查尔斯命令他，语气像请他递一片面包一样自然。  
他要遵守他自己定下的约。除非叫停这一切。  
艾里克睁开眼，发现自己正面对着镜子。一个寒战滚过他的脊梁。“不、不……”他躲避着镜子里的映像。艾里克搞不清查尔斯是否松了手或命令他继续“看着”，身后的冲撞叫他身体发麻，痉挛一波接着一波。他眼前发黑，连查尔斯什么时候离开他身体的都不知道。  
等他稍恢复理智，看见同样赤裸着身体的查尔斯正坐在他身边。艾里克吃力地翻身，背对着他。“你为什么不叫停？”沉闷的问句从背后传来。他的手腕疼得厉害，有可能还破了点皮。有人把手指插进他的发间，抚摸着。“你用不着这样，艾里克，”查尔斯说，“你根本不用为我忍受这个。”他的手指沿着他的臂膀一路下滑，停在他的腕上。  
沉默。他对此事没有任何辩解。  
查尔斯扳过他的肩膀，强迫他看着他。“回答我。”他看见幽深的蓝，在那双眼的深处徘徊。伴随而来的，可视的痛苦与不解。查尔斯放开他，把脸埋入双手间。  
“我爱你，艾里克。”他并不比他好过。  
查尔斯的告白如沉落入海的石头。  
当他再度抬头时，正撞上艾里克轻蔑的一瞥。在查尔斯的注视下，在那些镜子的反映里，他举起自己的手腕，将那因捆绑而造成的伤口凑近唇边，印下一个深长的吻。


End file.
